


Отравленные цепи

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: После возвращения тетради Лайту регулярно снятся кошмары.





	1. Песок на ладонях

**Author's Note:**

> Эта история задумывалась как АУ в каноне, но в процессе написания мы достаточно сильно перекроили, а точнее, дофантазировали канон, так что если кто-то скажет, что это уже тотал-АУ, мы не будем сильно возражать.  
> Всем, кому в этой истории интересна Миса, — читать с осторожностью. В её характер мы попали наименее всего, и развитие её линии будет своеобразным, не всем понравится.  
> Кроме того, как обычно у нас — своеобразное виденье персонажей, своеобразная трактовка их мотивов и прочие вольности.

***  
Пепельно-серая равнина, покрытая редким чахлым кустарником, тянулась вдаль до самого горизонта. Где-то там она сливалась с таким же бесцветным небом, вечно затянутым густой дымкой, сквозь которую никогда не пробивалось солнце. Иногда ему казалось, что он различает в толще облаков матово блестящий, болезненно крупный шар, но чаще всего небеса пустовали. Бледные сумерки утра постепенно светлели, перетекая в белёсый день, сменялись серым вечером и заканчивались рассеянным сумраком ночи. Ни настоящего света, ни настоящей тьмы.  
Идти было трудно. Под ногами рассыпался песок — мелкий, рыхлый, в котором ступни увязали на каждом шагу. Песок, сплошной песок, ничего, кроме песка, слабо поблёскивающего стальными искрами. Неудивительно, что тут почти ничего не растёт, с такой-то почвой…  
Он остановился растереть ноющие икры. Ноги налились усталостью, будто гнилой водой. Ужасно хотелось присесть отдохнуть, несмотря на исходящий от песка безжизненный холод. Сколько он сегодня тут бродит? Три часа? Четыре? Но долго оставаться на одном месте было нельзя. Он уже заметил, что воздух над ближайшим холмом как-то странно колеблется. Там ничего не было, просто пустота, а потом пустота вдруг дрогнула, пошла волной… словно в невидимый пруд бросили камень, и от него по воде разбегались круги. Воздух сгустился, круги закручивались быстрее, становились отчётливее, стремительно вытягиваясь в зримые линии и заостряясь по краям. Послышался тихий неумолимый свист.  
Медлить нельзя! Он повернулся и бросился прочь, по щиколотку проваливаясь в предательский песок, пока за его спиной всё быстрее раскручивалась спираль ветра.  
Он помнил, с какой лёгкостью она входит в плоть. Воздушное лезвие настолько острое, что в первое мгновение человек не чувствует ничего, а потом на песок падает отрубленная конечность — и приходит боль. Боль и кровь, которую так жаждет это проклятое место.  
Он бежал, огибая присыпанные песком черепа. Те, что помельче, хрустели под его ногами. Вой ветра нарастал — спираль расходилась в пространстве. Он ждал, что по шее сзади вот-вот полоснёт мокрым и горячим. Идиот… какой же идиот! Те несколько секунд, что он стоял и глазел, теперь могут стоить ему жизни. Но он не привык, до сих пор не привык…  
Пот щипал глаза, сухой колючий воздух обдирал горло. Ноги начали заплетаться, двигаясь всё медленнее и тяжелее. Но звуки позади вроде бы стихли, как и звенящая в глубине костей вибрация. Тогда он попытался оглянуться на бегу, отчаянно моля про себя, чтобы оно исчезло, просто исчезло… Под ногу мгновенно попался то ли округлый камень, то ли череп прочнее остальных. Он споткнулся, чуть не упал, в лодыжке отвратительно хрустнуло, отзываясь резкой болью. Мутное марево бессолнечного дня на миг показалось багровым, нога от ступни до бедра словно вспыхнула, но спустя несколько глубоких выдохов мир вокруг вернул прежние краски, а ощущения сосредоточились в области левой щиколотки. Больно, очень больно, но… терпимо.  
Лишь тогда он понял, что не может двинуться с места не только из-за подвёрнутой ноги. Обе ступни были глубоко погружены в песок — слишком глубоко. Затаив дыхание, он попытался перенести вес тела на здоровую ногу и осторожно вытащить из ловушки повреждённую, но даже слабое движение заставило провалиться ещё глубже. Холодный, тяжёлый песок обтекал голени, полз выше и выше, подбираясь к коленям.  
Мысли лихорадочно проносились в голове. Если б можно было хоть за что-то ухватиться… ветка, вылезший из земли корень дерева, достаточно крепкий кустарник… Однако поблизости не было ничего — лишь обломки костей, издевательски крошащиеся под пальцами. Он запаниковал, и это стало его последней ошибкой. Должно быть, он слишком резко повернулся, стараясь оглядеться по сторонам. Острая боль в вывихнутой, а может, и сломанной щиколотке стрельнула верх. Колени подкосились, больше не выдерживая веса собственно тела. Потеряв равновесие, он неуклюже упал лицом прямо в песок. Инстинктивно выставленная, чтобы смягчить падение, рука тут же ушла в песчаную топь по локоть, а в следующее мгновение уже по плечо. Следом за ней в бесплодных попытках освободиться увязла и вторая.  
Чем больше он бился и изворачивался, тем прочнее смертоносная ловушка держала его. Песок засыпал глаза, забивался в рот, мешая дышать, лёгкие разрывались от недостатка кислорода. Он кричал, но сомкнувшаяся над головой поверхность заглушала звук. «Это конец», — мелькнуло в мозгу, пока тело конвульсивно дёргалось в агонии. Сжатые в ладонях горсти песка резали кожу, словно стеклянное крошево.  
Задыхаясь, Лайт рванулся в последний раз… и чуть не упал с кровати, попутно едва не столкнув с неё Рюдзаки. Однако Рюдзаки удержался и даже как-то сумел удержать его самого. На пол свалился только раскрытый ноутбук, отлетев в сторону от случайного пинка.  
Несколько секунд Лайт только и мог, что со свистом втягивать воздух, цепляясь за эту простую, но такую необходимую возможность. Казалось, рот до сих пор забит мелкой, проникающей в лёгкие песчаной пылью, колючей и холодной. Будто даже не песок, а вымерзшие до молекул кристаллики льда. Горло сжимал мучительный спазм. Лайт дышал и никак не мог надышаться. Наконец он сел, вытирая со лба выступивший холодный пот. И, повернув голову, поймал пристальный взгляд Рюдзаки.  
— Плохой сон? — спросил тот, не делая попыток поднять ноутбук. Вообще не шевелясь вроде бы.  
— Угу, — Лайт спустил ноги на пол, с досадой обнаружив, что они до сих пор дрожат. По телу разливалась изматывающая усталость, как будто он и вправду пережил асфиксию. Едва он встал, как неожиданная боль в левой щиколотке заставила покачнуться.  
— Что такое, Лайт-кун, ты подвернул ногу? — Рюдзаки мгновенно соскользнул с постели, опускаясь перед ним на колени. Холодные пальцы ощупали ноющую лодыжку, и то ли благодаря им, то ли потому что боль была фантомным эхом сна, всё прошло. Черноволосая голова на миг прижалась к колену, ощущаясь на удивление горячей.  
— Нет, просто неловко наступил, — выдохнул Лайт, удерживая неуместное желание прижаться к чужому тёплому телу. Так, чтобы напрочь выдавить из памяти ощущение ледяной пустыни.  
Рюдзаки забрался обратно на кровать, принимая привычную позу.  
— А что тебе снилось?  
Бескрайние пески под пустым серым небом. Смерть и тлен, преследующие его на каждом шагу. Безнадежность.  
— Да бред какой-то. Просто обычный кошмар, — в качестве извинения, да и для отвлечения внимания, Лайт подхватил с пола ноутбук и положил его перед Рюдзаки. — Извини, я случайно. Но, кажется, с ним всё в порядке.  
По крайней мере, экран был цел и неярко мерцал, высвечивая какие-то таблицы. Похоже, списки жертв Хигути Кёске.  
— Всё нормально, Лайт-кун. Наверное, ты сильно устал вчера. И испугался. Не каждый день сталкиваешься лицом к лицу с шинигами.  
Рюдзаки говорил доброжелательно, даже сочувственно, однако его взгляд оставался внимательно-цепким, и это нервировало. И потом, он что, считает Лайта трусом, вопящим от ночных кошмаров посреди трудного расследования?  
— Ну, внешний вид шинигами действительно выбивает из колеи, но мы давно поняли, что Кира обладает сверхъестественными способностями. Вопрос был только в том, каковы они.  
Рюдзаки сунул в рот большой палец, задумчиво покусал его.  
— Хочешь сказать, появление тетради смерти не стало для тебя шоком?  
Осторожно. Расслабившись, Лайт забылся, не принял во внимание, какие выводы способен сделать этот несуразный с виду человек из обычных слов. Сейчас, с ещё не до конца развеявшимся сонным туманом в голове, он может наговорить лишнего. Лайт дёрнул плечом:  
— Нет, конечно, стало, но… Ты ведь сам предполагал, что слова второго Киры о богах смерти могут оказаться правдой. Я тогда не поверил, но ты был прав.  
— А как ты думаешь, присутствие шинигами может как-то влиять на живых людей? Вызывать кошмары или что-то ещё в этом духе?  
Лайт внутренне содрогнулся, но успел взять себя в руки, чтобы волнение не отразилось на лице. Сейчас он не вполне понимал, что именно старается скрыть, свою осведомлённость о тетради или тот факт, что подобные сны, кажется, уже снились ему раньше. До появления цепи, до того как он лишился памяти. Конечно, это не имело отношения ни к Рюку, ни к тетради, но, возможно, Рюдзаки не так уж ошибался насчёт последствий стресса. Даже удивительно, что способен выдать мозг, пытаясь избавиться от напряжения.  
— Думаю, нет, — как можно небрежнее сказал Лайт. Он направился было к шкафу, но натянувшаяся цепь остановила его на полпути: Рюдзаки всё ещё сидел в кровати. — Иначе тебе тоже приснилась бы какая-нибудь муть. Впрочем, можешь расспросить остальных, только учти вероятность совпадений. Да и Мацуда у нас парень впечатлительный.  
…Воспоминания о тех снах были смутными, словно сгоревшие страницы, намокшие под дождём. Тяжёлый, скользкий пепел расползался под пальцами, пряча истину. Мир страха и отчаяния, в котором он неизменно погибал. А чтобы не погибнуть, приходилось быть очень внимательным и очень быстро бегать. Почти как в их противостоянии с Эл.  
Вчера память вернулась, а вместе с ней вернулись и кошмары.  
— Да, наверное, меня куда-то не туда унесло, — нехотя признал Рюдзаки, вставая и расстёгивая браслет на запястье Лайта, чтобы дать ему возможность одеться. Ну наконец-то догадался. Самому Рюдзаки шкаф не требовался. Ложась спать, он попросту бросал свои мятые футболку и джинсы на пол около кровати, а утром натягивал их обратно. Напоминать ему о том, что вещи пора постирать, всегда приходилось Ватари.  
Но ничего, в ближайшие дни Рюдзаки придётся окончательно снять с Лайта цепь и все обвинения. Анализ тетради смерти и показания Рэм окончательно подтвердят их с Мисой невиновность. Эта мысль мгновенно вернула хорошее настроение. Его план удался. Он уже почти у цели, осталось сделать всего несколько шагов.  
Застёгивая пуговицы на рубашке, Лайт сам не зная зачем спросил:  
— Слушай, Рюдзаки, а тебе вообще когда-нибудь снятся кошмары?  
— Иногда, Лайт-кун, не очень часто.  
Он не смог удержаться от шутки:  
— Наверное, о том, как во всём мире закончились конфеты?  
Рюдзаки кивнул, растягивая губы в слабой улыбке.  
— Что-то вроде того. 

***  
Комнату заливал привычный свет люминесцентных ламп. Рюдзаки что-то негромко бормотал себе под нос, время от времени заглушая и без того невнятное бормотание засунутым в рот пальцем. Лайт уже привык, что он часто рассуждает вслух, когда особенно глубоко задумается. Он даже не давал себе труда прислушиваться, прекрасно представляя ход мыслей противника. Недаром он сам столько времени старательно подбрасывал ему факты и подводил к нужным идеям. Все выводы, к которым на данный момент пришло расследование, были заранее выстроены Лайтом.  
Вместе с тем Лайт понимал, что Рюдзаки далеко не дурак и так легко не расстанется со своими сомнениями. Скорее всего, он продолжает подозревать Лайта до сих пор. Рассматривает его алиби, изучает со всех сторон, чувствует какой-то подвох, но доказательств нет, а без них любые обвинения рассыпаются, как… как замок из песка. Лайт невольно поёжился от неприятного воспоминания.  
А потом его снова накрыло мрачным торжеством от осознания, что Рюдзаки был вынужден признать его невиновность. Что бы он там себе ни думал, ему пришлось уступить: расследование показало, что Лайт чист перед законом. Кира всё-таки переиграл великого Эл.  
Он машинально потёр левое запястье, ещё слегка саднящее после многодневных оков. Наконец-то он избавился и от них, и от цепи, и от видеокамер, и от шпионов за спиной. Какое облегчение. Наверное, так чувствует себя тигр, вырвавшийся из клетки. Вкус свободы пьянит его.  
Рюдзаки зеркальным движением обхватил собственное запястье, на котором тоже больше не было металлического браслета. Ну, разве что в виде потемневшего синяка.  
— Лайт-кун, тебе здесь не скучно? — спросил он, не поворачивая головы. — Ты же теперь свободен. Можешь навестить свою семью или даже вернуться к занятиям в университете.  
Было бы неплохо, но Лайт не был уверен, что Рэм хватит ума остаться рядом с тетрадью смерти, а не следовать за её владельцем, то есть за ним. И тогда могут возникнуть очень неприятные вопросы. Так что придётся ещё какое-то время пожить в штаб-квартире, поблизости от Рюдзаки, не выпускающего тетрадь из поля зрения.  
— Я не буду чувствовать себя окончательно свободным, пока мы не закроем это дело, — сказал Лайт. — А в университет, боюсь, мне придётся вернуться уже в следующем году.  
— Почему? — удивился Рюдзаки, даже обернулся к нему, косясь из-под нависших прядей.  
— Потому что Лайт пропустил почти полгода! — вскочил с места Мацуда. Он так и кипел от возмущения. — Это слишком много, чтобы успеть наверстать. И, между прочим, всё по твоей вине, Рюдзаки. Если бы ты раньше разобрался в этом деле и отпустил Лайта…  
— Мацу, не надо, — Лайт протестующе поднял руку. — Даже если бы не подозрения Рюдзаки, я бы сам захотел быть здесь и вести расследование вместе с вами. Это был мой долг.  
— Нет, Лайт, Мацуда прав, — неожиданно возразил Рюдзаки. — Из-за моей ошибки ты был вынужден несколько месяцев просидеть взаперти. Прости меня. Хотя я уверен, что ты ещё можешь догнать программу университета.  
Лайт пожал плечами.  
— Возможно, но… мне правда сейчас не до этого.  
Это было правдой. В конце концов, ничего не случится, если он закончит обучение годом позже. Ничего не случится, даже если он не закончит его вообще — миссия Киры намного важнее.  
Рюдзаки отвернулся, а Мацуда положил ладонь Лайту на плечо.  
— Ты молодчина, Лайт. Такой же, как твой отец. Знаешь, а я никогда в тебе не сомневался. Моё чутьё полицейского сразу подсказало мне, что ты не Кира.  
— Спасибо, — Лайт изо всех сил старался выглядеть искренним и не рассмеяться. Только убедившись, что на него никто не смотрит, он позволил себе самодовольную усмешку.  
Как он и думал. Чистая победа. 

***  
Как и рассчитывал Лайт, вскоре Рюдзаки заявил, что Миса не должна больше находиться в штаб-квартире расследования. Раз она непричастна к делу Киры, то не имеет права быть здесь, создавая угрозу утечки информации. Однако — скорее всего — он просто хотел убрать её подальше от тетради смерти. Глупый ход, хотя и объяснимый для того, кто двигался вперёд практически вслепую.  
На самом деле Рюдзаки стоило как можно надёжнее запереть Мису и выпустить Лайта, но он понятия не имел, с какой стороны к нему приближается угроза. Даже жаль было… немного.  
Когда Миса заглянула к ним, чтобы попрощаться, Рюдзаки единственный не поднялся с места. Он увлечённо вбивал в компьютер какие-то данные и жевал пастилу, откусывая сразу от цельной плитки.  
— Я была рада познакомиться с вами всеми, — воскликнула Миса. — Особенно с тобой, Рюдзаки, ты ведь друг моего Лайта.  
Молчание. Частый стук клавиш и шелест наполовину содранной с пастилы упаковки.  
— Рюдзаки, — окликнул Лайт, — к тебе обращаются.  
Тот, не отрываясь от своих занятий, пробормотал что-то с набитым ртом.  
Миса несколько секунд растерянно смотрела ему в спину, потом повернулась к Мацуде.  
— Мацу! Ты был отличным менеджером! И ты тоже, Моги!  
Рэм торчала прямо посреди комнаты памятником самой себе, глядя на Мису с такой тоской, что даже удивительно, что никто не заметил. Идиотка. Лайт вздохнул с облегчением, когда Миса наконец пошла к выходу. Команда расследования потянулась за ней, исключая, конечно, Рюдзаки. Улучив момент, Лайт бросил взгляд на экран его компьютера, с удивлением различив там списки первых жертв Хигути. Это-то зачем? Они же проверили все данные вдоль и поперёк. Может, Рюдзаки просто делал вид, что занят, не желая общаться с Мисой?  
Спохватившись, Лайт торопливо направился к дверям. Там вся компания как раз столкнулась с Ватари, вносившим в комнату поднос с кофе и пирожными для Рюдзаки.  
— Господин Ватари, а почему Рюдзаки ест столько сладкого? — спросила Миса. — Разве он не знает, что это вредно!  
Старик мягко улыбнулся. Наверное, он уже в тысячный раз слышит этот вопрос.  
— Сахар даёт энергию, которая способствует работе мозга, а Рюдзаки всегда очень много думает. К тому же, — добавил Ватари, — вероятно, дело ещё и в том, что он вырос в приюте.  
Лайт решил, что не будет думать о маленьком Рюдзаки, голодным взглядом провожающем детей, радостно жующих купленные родителями сладости. Ему вдруг без всякой причины стало тоскливо. 

Команда разошлась, наконец оставив их с Мисой вдвоём. Пришло время последнего шага, который приведёт его к окончательной и безоговорочной победе.  
…А потом не будет больше ничего — ни звона цепей, ни шоколадного печенья по ночам, ни рассказов о преступлениях, о которых никогда не упомянут по ТВ… ни взглядов из-под неровной чёлки, ни прохладных ладоней, ни совместного расследования. Впрочем, насчёт совместного расследования смешно. О каком расследовании может идти речь, если дело Киры вот-вот будет закрыто, а ни для чего другого Лайт Рюдзаки никогда и не был нужен? Да и здесь ему тоже был нужен не Лайт.  
Отступать нельзя. На карту поставлено слишком много. Мир без преступлений — идеальное общество порядка и справедливости. Те, кто смеет противостоять такому очевидному благу, безумцы или… или преступники.  
Рюдзаки неправильно выбрал сторону. Увы… это слишком серьёзная ошибка. Во всех мирах законы пишутся богами, и неповиновение их законам — смертный грех.  
Всё, пора действовать. Он постарался встать так, чтобы ни одна из видеокамер не фиксировала движение его губ.  
— Миса, — шепнул Лайт, обнимая девушку, — мне нужно, чтобы ты для меня кое-что сделала.  
В груди нарастала тяжесть — несуществующая и вместе с тем такая отчётливая, что от неё было трудно дышать.  
Прости, детектив, ничего личного. Напрасно ты встал у меня на пути.

***  
Возвращаясь обратно, в коридоре, ведущем от архива в зал, Лайт столкнулся с запыхавшимся отцом. Тот тащил охапку каких-то папок.  
— А, Лайт. Ты уже проводил Мису?  
— Да. Мы договорились, что она придёт ко мне через пару дней, когда немного разберётся с делами. Ёцуба была вынуждена отказаться от контракта с ней, зато другие компании проявляют к Мисе повышенный интерес.  
— Ещё бы она продолжила работать с этими мерзавцами, — проворчал отец.  
— Ёцуба на грани банкротства, — заметил Лайт, — даже если сообщники Хигути выйдут сухими из воды, вряд ли в ближайшее время кто-то решится сотрудничать с ними. Ну и, разумеется, я бы не позволил Мисе туда вернуться.  
— Но она всё же будет сниматься в том ужасном фильме?  
— Он совсем не ужасный, пап, просто молодёжный. Уверен, Саю будет в восторге.  
— Твоя сестра ещё совсем ребёнок, неудивительно, что у неё на уме одни глупости. А Мисе пора вести себя серьёзнее.  
— Так и будет, — Лайт потёр лоб. Пространство на периферии зрения слегка расплывалось и рябило, похоже, у него начиналась мигрень. С усилием поймав ускользающую мысль, он закончил: — Когда мы начнём жить вместе, у Мисы уже не останется так много времени на работу.  
Отец нахмурился, но потом кивнул.  
— Миса очень тебя любит и наверняка послушается, — у него даже получилось скрыть недовольство в голосе. Почти.  
Что ж, зато мама и Саю обожают Мису и горячо одобряют их отношения. Лайт неожиданно задался вопросом, как бы отреагировал отец, заяви он, что после окончания расследования собирается жить с Рюдзаки. Наверное, убил бы его на месте. Но ведь жизнь с Рюдзаки в любом случае невозможна. Потому что осталось подождать совсем немного — и Рюдзаки вообще не станет в этом мире. Вообще… и нет, сейчас об этом Лайт размышлять не будет. Решение принято, и Рюдзаки сам виноват. В конце концов, преследуя Киру, он фактически встал на защиту преступников.  
…и всё же будет немного жаль, когда исчезнет эта их игра на лезвии ножа, и засыпание под равномерный стук клавиш, и пробуждение с тёплым костлявым телом в руках, и даже наручников на самом деле — и тех жаль. Интересно, каково это — жить бок о бок с Рюдзаки не в качестве подозреваемого, а равноправным партн… стоп, это уже нелепо!  
— А это что за бумаги? — спросил он, отвлекаясь от бредовой идеи. И, спохватившись, потянулся забрать часть папок из рук отца. — Давай помогу.  
— Личные дела токийских сотрудников Ёцубы. Зачем-то они снова понадобились Рюдзаки. Подожди, Лайт, — отец сгрузил свою ношу на столик в углу коридора. — Я как раз хотел с тобой поговорить.  
И — видимо о чём-то таком, чего не должны слышать Рюдзаки и следственная группа. Иначе отец спокойно говорил бы в зале.  
Лайт изобразил на лице сосредоточенное внимание.  
— Я говорил с директором полицейского управления Китамурой, — начал отец. — Им крайне не нравятся методы работы Рюдзаки. Полиция не поощряла его методы с самого начала, но пока они давали результат, с ними мирились. Однако несколько месяцев расследование шло по ложному пути, пока Рюдзаки самовольно держал под арестом невиновных и не желал рассматривать никакие другие версии. Я уже не говорю о том, что первым напал на след Ёцубы именно ты — тот, кого Рюдзаки пытался обвинить.  
— Все мы порой совершаем ошибки, — осторожно сказал Лайт. Он смутно понимал, куда ведёт отец, но хотел, чтобы тот высказался прямо. — На счету детектива Эл множество раскрытых сложнейших дел.  
— Но в этом деле он повёл себя не как профессионал, а как капризный мальчишка! — резко заявил отец. — Если вы с Мисой решите подать на него жалобу, японская полиция вас поддержит, и Интерпол будет вынужден отстранить Рюдзаки от этого дела.  
Лайт подозревал, что дело не столько в обострённом чувстве справедливости господина Китамуры с коллегами, сколько в желании примазаться к результатам расследования. Не так давно японская полиция решила не связываться с Кирой, однако когда Кира схвачен, а расследование практически завершено, можно снова возглавить его и получить незаслуженные почести. Даже странно, что отец не понимает такую очевидную вещь. Впрочем, он всегда, вопреки своей профессии, был излишне наивен.  
Лайт подавил кривую усмешку. И кто-то ещё будет с ним спорить, что этот мир прогнил насквозь?  
— Интерпол не пойдёт против Рюдзаки, — возразил он. — Его помощь слишком важна для них, чтобы они решились на открытый конфликт.  
— Пусть привлекают его к другим расследованиям, а здесь он порядочно наломал дров. Он обвинил тебя, не располагая ровным счётом никакими доказательствами, кроме собственных измышлений. Более того, всякий раз, получая доказательство твоей невиновности, он продолжал настаивать на своём. Лайт, я ценю твоё благородство, но такие ошибки в нашей системе не должны сходить с рук.  
Только вот если Интерпол в самом деле запретит Рюдзаки и дальше заниматься этим делом, ничто не помешает ему затаиться и продолжить искать Киру на расстоянии. А если он при этом захватит с собой тетрадь…  
— Папа, но я не считаю, что Рюдзаки превышал свои полномочия. То, что ему порой требовалось действовать в обход закона, было продиктовано необходимостью, а не прихотью. И потом, повод заподозрить меня и Мису у него действительно был. Пусть он излишне упрямо держался за эту гипотезу, но в итоге всё сделал правильно. Думаю, и Миса считает точно так же.  
Нет, нельзя выпускать Рюдзаки из поля зрения, только не теперь, когда Кира наконец загнал его в угол.  
Отец выглядел одновременно сердитым и растроганным.  
— Я передам твоё решение директору Китамуре. И, Лайт, хоть в этом вопросе я с тобой не согласен, теперь я ещё больше тобой горжусь. Ты вырос именно таким, каким мы с мамой хотели тебя видеть.  
Рябь в слепой зоне усилилась. Как будто там было что-то — что-то ускользающее от взгляда, но такое же реальное, как он сам. Ему вдруг почудилось, что мир из сна приблизился к нему и находится где-то совсем рядом, отделённый дрожащей завесой. Завесой вечно сыплющегося песка. Это нервировало и пугало. Внезапно Лайту иррационально захотелось, чтобы цепь, связывавшая его с Рюдзаки, вернулась — она была для него якорем.  
А ещё, как подсказывает здравый смысл, она была оковами для Киры. 

Он хлопнул на стол перед Рюдзаки гору папок, которые тут же поехали в разные стороны. Рюдзаки, зажав губами леденец на палочке, торопливо сгрёб их обратно. Лайт помог ему привести стопку в вертикальное положение и сел в соседнее кресло.  
— Я думал, мы закончили с Ёцубой.  
— Угу, — невнятно из-за конфеты отозвался Рюдзаки, — но у меня остались кое-какие вопросы.  
— Только не говори, что сомневаешься, точно ли Хигути был Кирой, — криво усмехнулся Лайт.  
— Нет, в его вине у меня сомнений нет, — Рюдзаки вытащил изо рта леденец, облизал его и сунул обратно, — но я не могу понять, почему Кирой стал именно Хигути.  
Лайт откинулся на спинку кресла. После двух таблеток растворимого аспирина головная боль вроде улеглась, однако на её месте осталась какая-то неприятная сосущая пустота.  
— Потому что он получил тетрадь бога смерти, какие ещё могут быть варианты?  
— А почему тетрадь получил он, а не кто-то другой?  
— Я не знаю, — растерянно сказал Лайт. — Это надо спросить у самого бога смерти.  
— Я спрашивал, — Рюдзаки с хрустом прикончил леденец и потянулся за следующим. Разворачивая громко шуршащую обёртку, он покосился на Рэм. — Она утверждает, что случайно выронила тетрадь, а Хигути её поднял.  
Лайт с досадой подумал, что надо было заранее проинструктировать Рэм, предугадав, что своих мозгов ей хватит только на какую-нибудь чушь. Однако теперь придётся разбираться с тем, что есть.  
— Не удивлюсь, если шинигами не говорит нам всей правды, — заявил он. — Возможно, эту информацию она не может сообщить посторонним — тем, кто не владеет тетрадью. В конце концов, не стала же она рассказывать подробности сделки, которую заключил с ней Хигути.  
— Очень может быть, что ты прав, — Рюдзаки снова глянул на Рэм. Та застыла молчаливым сторожем вечности, не подавая виду, что ей есть дело до ничтожных человеческих проблем. — Поэтому я решил ещё раз изучить сотрудников Ёцубы. Возможно, я сам пойму, чем Хигути отличался от них всех.  
Лайт незаметно облегчённо выдохнул. Здесь Рюдзаки может искать сколько угодно: прелесть ситуации в том, что на самом деле Рэм действительно отдала тетрадь первому попавшемуся человеку, подходящему под заданные параметры. Это наверняка мог быть и кто-то другой — любой из прочих топ-менеджеров той же Ёцубы, но оказался Хигути. Просто так, без дополнительных причин.  
— Тогда я помогу тебе. Вместе мы быстрее управимся, давай мне половину.  
— Не стоит, а впрочем… если хочешь, — Рюдзаки пододвинул к Лайту треть бумажной кипы. У него всегда были интересные представления о делении пополам. 

***  
— Лайт, ты сегодня какой-то бледный, — сказал Айдзава.  
— В самом деле, Лайт, — приглядевшись, подтвердил Мацуда, — выглядишь неважно. И неудивительно, ты же совсем не бываешь на свежем воздухе, всё время сидишь здесь.  
Строго говоря, регулярно на «свежем воздухе» из них всех бывали разве что Ватари да Уэди, поскольку такова была специфика заданий, поручаемых им Рюдзаки.  
— Даже с Мисой-Мисой вы едва видитесь, — продолжал Мацуда. Хороший парень Мацуда, вечно встревающий не в своё дело и говорящий невпопад. — Ни одного свидания наедине, а это, между прочим, тоже вредно для здоровья!  
Теперь на него смотрела уже вся команда. При упоминании свиданий наедине у отца от возмущения даже очки подпрыгнули. А, чтоб вас всех…  
— Я в полном порядке, — стараясь не повышать голос, сказал Лайт.  
Мацуда наконец отвернулся, вернувшись к сводкам, которые должен был проверить.  
— Ты правда в порядке, Лайт-кун? — шёпотом спросил Рюдзаки. — Может, ты простудился?  
Простудиться здесь было просто негде, поэтому Лайт только мотнул головой.  
— Не обращай внимания. Ты что, Мацуду не знаешь? Как обычно, ищет повод отвлечься от работы.  
Рюдзаки незаметно взглянул на бывшего помощника инспектора, теперь увлечённо рассказывающего Моги о результатах какого-то боксёрского матча, прямой эфир которого тот пропустил.  
— В таком случае не мог бы ты кое-что для меня проанализировать?  
Лайт насторожился. В последний раз за этой невинной фразой последовал вопрос, помнит ли он, как убивал людей, когда был Кирой.  
— Что именно?  
Рюдзаки подкатился к нему в кресле и положил перед ним несколько листов бумаги. Лайт вгляделся в мелкие, чуть смазанные буквы. Документы были на английском, к тому же не слишком хорошо отсканированы, но он всё равно понял, что указанные там имена и названия ему не знакомы. Чем бы оно ни было, это явно были не жертвы Киры.  
— Хоть я и веду сейчас дело Киры как основное, время от времени мне присылают другие дела. Они на порядок проще, но всё равно вызывают затруднение у рядовых сотрудников полиции.  
— А для тебя они наверняка легче лёгкого.  
— Не все и не всегда… хотя с ними разобраться, конечно, проще. Не мог бы ты взять на себя некоторые из них?  
— Я?! — Лайт опешил.  
— Да, я уверен, тебе они тоже будут по силам.  
— Но зачем, если ты сам справляешься?  
— В том-то и дело, что не справляюсь. Какими бы простыми эти дела ни были, на них тоже требуется время. А ты хорошо зарекомендовал себя в нашем расследовании, да и коллеги твоего отца упоминали, что ты уже успешно помогал им. Нет, если ты не хочешь или…  
— Давай, — Лайт быстро придвинул к себе бумаги, пока Рюдзаки не передумал. — Раз ты считаешь, что у меня получится, я постараюсь.  
— Отлично.  
«Джереми Коттер, — прочёл Лайт, — двадцать пять лет, умер от кровопотери из колото-резаной раны в область грудной клетки. Ранение причинено ударом твёрдого плоского предмета, обладающего колюще-режущими свойствами. Свидетелей нет. Оружие на месте преступления найдено не было…»  
Дочитав распечатку до конца, Лайт задумался. На его личный взгляд, самым вероятным подозреваемым был Деррек Истон. Но как раз он совершить преступление не мог — примерно за четверть часа до предполагаемого времени смерти машину, в которой преступник проехал к дому жертвы, остановил дорожный патруль. Связался с базой, пробил, кому принадлежит автомобиль, — и отпустил восвояси. Истона в его пятнадцать лет так просто, без оформления материалов и вызова родителей, вряд ли могли отпустить даже в Небраске. Двое суток спустя, когда полиция искала свидетелей, оба патрульных были обнаружены мертвыми, труп владельца машины нашли ещё через сутки. Спрашивать, кто был в ту ночь за рулем остановленной машины, стало некого.  
Хм. Логический тупик. Что как раз не удивительно — с очевидными преступлениями к Эл обращаться бы не стали. И, наверное, мало кто способен раскрывать подобные дела… но разве он, Лайт, не справится с задачей? Сдаваться вот так, сразу, казалось неправильным. Может, он пропустил какую-то часть информации? Лайт снова заглянул в материалы по делу.  
Взгляд быстро скользил по строчкам, и он не сразу понял, что читает текст сквозь собственное запястье, ставшее… полупрозрачным?! Он отдёрнул от бумаг руку и сам отдёрнулся от стола, чуть не вывалившись из кресла. Пальцы таяли, становясь похожими на дымчатое стекло. Он вскочил, сжимая правой рукой левую. По ощущениям там по-прежнему была живая плоть, но глаза больше её не видели…  
— Лайт, ты чего? — донёсся до него испуганный голос Мацуды.  
— Лайт-кун? — это Рюдзаки.  
— Лайт, что с тобой? — а это отец.  
— Я… я не понимаю, что про… — он вытянул растворяющуюся в пространстве руку и вдруг осознал, что она на месте.  
— Что случилось? — Рюдзаки уже стоял рядом, пристально всматриваясь в него. Кто-то ещё подошёл сбоку, кто-то сзади — Лайт не видел, кто. Он почувствовал себя окружённым.  
— Я… я, кажется, задремал, — он попятился, наткнулся на Мацуду, шарахнулся в сторону и наконец отступил к стене, туда, где точно никого не было. — Извините.  
— Плохо спал ночью? — спросил Рюдзаки, не отводя своего испытующего взгляда.  
— Нет, просто поздно лёг… не выспался.  
Пусть лучше думают, что он уснул на рабочем месте, чем что у него начались галлюцинации. Но Рюдзаки всё не отставал.  
— Только сегодня? Или у тебя проблемы со сном?  
— Да никаких проблем, я задумался и сам не знаю, как вырубился. Глупость какая.  
— Я как-то уснул на экзамене, — сообщил Мацуда, смутился, когда все уставились уже на него, и пояснил: — Это был очень скучный экзамен.  
— К счастью, я не на экзамене, — с трудом изобразив усмешку, сказал Лайт, возвращаясь к своему месту. Листы с данными по расследованиям, порученным ему Рюдзаки, разлетелись по полу. Он собрал их, подсознательно опасаясь, что сейчас снова случится что-нибудь странное, но всё было нормально. Бумаги как бумаги. И руки как руки.  
— А вы не хотели бы пройти обследование, господин Лайт? — спросил Ватари. — На всякий случай, просто чтобы убедиться в отсутствии проблем.  
Этот-то тут откуда? Лайт был уверен, что ещё пять минут назад представителя Эл в комнате не было. Может, он в самом деле случайно задремал на пару минут?  
— Да, Лайт-кун. Мы вполне могли бы это устроить.  
Звякнула ложечка. Рюдзаки невозмутимо размешивал сахар в кофе. Лайт поспешно повернулся к нему.  
— Что? Что устроить?  
— Медицинское обследование для тебя.  
В мозгу щёлкнула догадка. Умно придумано: под прикрытием процедур вколоть ему чёрт знает какие препараты и допросить. И никто из следственной группы не заговорит о нарушении прав человека, поскольку все будут уверены, что его всего лишь обследуют. Нет, надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы позволить Рюдзаки и его шайке копаться у себя в мозгах.  
— Ну уж нет.  
— Ты уверен? — встревоженно спросил отец.  
— Конечно, папа. Не волнуйся, я просто слегка не выспался, и только. Всё, что мне нужно, это немного отдохнуть.  
— Ты не хочешь бросать расследование? — предположил Рюдзаки. — Не беспокойся, никуда ехать не придётся, всё, что потребуется, привезут прямо сюда.  
Его настойчивость окончательно убедила, что дело нечисто. До этого момента он не пытался влиять на Лайта медикаментозно, но, может, этот пункт просто стоял у него в списке последним.  
— Я, кажется, уже сказал, что со мной всё в порядке, — резковато ответил Лайт. — Никакие обследования мне не нужны.  
— Рюдзаки, хватит давить на Лайта, — вмешался Айдзава. — Тогда уж нас всех надо укладывать в больницу, потому что поиски Киры сами по себе — испытание для нервной системы.  
— И в первую очередь шефа Ягами, — тихо сказал Мацуда, вызвав гневный взгляд со стороны своего начальника. — Я в том смысле, что вы уже однажды перенервничали из-за Киры!  
Отец что-то сердито проворчал на тему гражданского долга, укрепляющего здоровье у сознательных лиц.  
Голоса вокруг были громкими, но какими-то парадоксально далёкими, словно разговор шёл в соседней комнате. Лайт с трудом сдержал зевок. Веки медленно наливались тяжестью.  
— Хочешь? — Эл пододвинул к нему свою чашку с кофе.  
— Да. Спасибо, — Лайт осушил её одним глотком, даже не поморщившись от количества сахара. В голове слегка прояснилось.  
Он снова встал, сжимая в руках бумаги.  
— Я пойду, ладно? Мне тут нужно кое-что проверить.  
Как хорошо, что в штаб-квартире есть своя библиотека. Он точно видел там какую-то книгу по сравнению законодательства разных штатов США по регулированию дорожного движения.

***  
Голова болела не переставая третий день подряд. Под веки словно насыпали песка — того самого, в котором он утонул во сне. С тех пор сны возвращались каждую ночь, стоило ему только закрыть глаза. Странные, изматывающие, пугающие... Лайт твердил себе, что это самовнушение чистой воды: ему снится то, о чём он постоянно думает, а он думает о том, что ему снится. Нужно просто взять себя в руки и отвлечься — и всё пройдёт. Однако отвлечься не получалось, и ночь за ночью он просыпался, умерев в собственном кошмаре.  
Мелькнула тошнотворная мысль, что он раз за разом переживает смерти всех своих жертв. И будет переживать — пока не прочувствует каждую из них.  
Идиотская мысль, ведь он никогда никого не разрывал на части ржавыми цепями.  
Звонок мобильника резанул по ушам, отдаваясь в мозгу тяжёлым эхом. На экране высветилось имя Мисы.  
— Привет, Лайт! — воскликнула она прежде, чем он успел сказать «Слушаю». — Я так по тебе соскучилась!  
— Мы виделись только утром, — вяло напомнил он.  
— Целый день без тебя — это очень долго, — серьёзно сказала Миса. — Но ты ведь тоже по мне скучал, правда?  
— Да, конечно, — механически откликнулся Лайт. Говорить тоже было больно. И слушать.  
— Тогда почему не спрашиваешь, как у меня дела?  
— Как у тебя дела?  
— Ох, я сегодня так устала… До обеда я снималась для «Cure», потом поехала на репетицию концерта, потом у нас должны были быть съёмки в Чидоригафучи, но погода окончательно испортилась, и всё перенесли в павильон. Но это ещё ничего, вот послезавтра будут ночные съёмки, и даже не знаю, смогу ли я хоть немного поспать… А перед этим меня пригласили на интервью «Isuzu Motors»!  
Ещё минут десять он слушал о том, что режиссёр хотел снять на Радужном мосту любовную сцену, но Миса наотрез отказалась, потому что у неё есть парень, и она не будет целоваться с другим, тем более на весь мир, который этот фильм обязательно увидит. А некая Томоко не против любовных сцен, о чём усиленно намекает режиссёру и с каждым днём надевает юбки всё короче, но она занята только в эпизодах, и шансов на что-то большее у неё просто нет.  
— Господин Цудзи без конца твердит мне, что я талантливая, — с гордостью заявила Миса, — и уж он-то разбирается, где талант, а где короткая юбка. Так что Томоко не поможет, даже если она явится на съёмочную площадку вообще без юбки.  
— А кто это, господин Цудзи? — спросил Лайт, просто чтобы показать, что он слушает.  
— Наш режиссёр, разве я тебе не говорила? Но не волнуйся, ему уже лет сорок, к тому же у него трое детей, и, представляешь, все от разных жён!  
Лайт позволил себе помечтать о том, что было бы, если бы Миса головокружительно увлеклась этим самым сорокалетним многодетным режиссёром, а потом вдруг задумался, что он ничего не знает о личной жизни Рюдзаки. Тот регулярно звонил то некоему Мэлло, то Ниа, и Лайт всегда был уверен, что это по работе, хотя с чего он так решил? Следующая мысль была совсем неприятной, и Лайт поспешно выбросил её из головы, сосредоточившись на болтовне Мисы, надоедливой, зато успешно загружающей мозг.  
— В общем, если мы не выбьемся из графика, то закончим съёмки уже к концу года, — радостно сообщила она. — А на праздники мне даже дадут маленький отпуск.  
— Это замечательно. Ты молодец, Миса.  
— Спасибо, Лайт. Знаешь, если бы не ты, у меня бы ничего не получилось, ведь в каждой сцене я представляю на месте Хидеки тебя.  
Миса говорила оживлённо, однако за этим оживлением Лайту почудилось растущее напряжение и нервозность. Как будто она пыталась отвлечь саму себя от какой-то тревоги, но с каждым словом получалось всё хуже. Она помолчала пару секунд и сказала уже другим тоном:  
— Насчёт того, что ты сказал мне сегодня утром. Я долго думала, рассказывать тебе или нет. У меня такое ощущение… Мне кажется, что я…  
Лайт стиснул телефон. Только бы ей хватило ума не продолжать. Хоть Рюдзаки и уверял, что снял с них обоих слежку, на деле их телефоны могут прослушиваться до сих пор. Так, на всякий случай.  
— Надеюсь, ты не передумала… быть моей девушкой? — Лайт сухо прервал бормотание Мисы.  
Что-то её определённо мучало. Неужели так не вовремя проснувшаяся совесть?  
— Нет, но… — она осеклась на полуслове. — Нет, Лайт, я не передумала! Я очень хочу быть твоей девушкой! Я больше не подведу тебя, обещаю!  
— Я рад, потому что ты мне очень нужна.  
Миса судорожно вздохнула. Как мало надо, чтобы она обмякла в его руках, словно тряпичная кукла. Послушная кукла Киры.  
— Лайт… это правда? Я правда нужна тебе?  
Выбора нет. Если он не уничтожит Эл — Эл уничтожит его.  
— Конечно, ведь именно так я тебе и сказал сегодня, помнишь?  
Миса засмеялась.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Лайт. И сделаю всё, что ты захочешь. Завтра. Всё, как ты сказал.  
— До завтра, Миса.  
Он опустил руку с зажатым в ней телефоном.  
Завтра преступники снова начнут умирать. Он сделал свой последний шаг, и теперь у него нет иного пути, кроме как вперёд. 

***  
При мысли о том, чтобы лечь спать, начинало мутить. Однако за вчерашнюю ночь ему удалось продремать в сумме едва ли больше двух-трёх часов, и глаза слипались. Чтобы не уснуть случайно, Лайт спустился в библиотеку. В конце концов, если помогло в прошлый раз, вдруг и сейчас поможет.  
Он медленно бродил от стеллажа к стеллажу, не зная, какую книгу выбрать. Им овладело странное отупение, когда вроде бы и не спишь, но соображаешь едва-едва. Хотя… можно ведь почитать что-нибудь по учёбе, это всегда полезно. В конце концов, даже если он не собирается в ближайшее время возвращаться в университет, знания ему всё равно пригодятся. Разбираясь с одним из тех дел, что передал ему Рюдзаки, он сперва не учёл минимальный возраст получения водительских прав в США, и это чуть не стало серьёзной ошибкой.  
Лайт прошёл в отдел с литературой по юриспруденции и праву. При взгляде на длинные ряды книг привычно царапнула зависть: едва ли треть из них была на его родном языке. Всё логично, библиотеку составляли для Рюдзаки, который свободно владеет полудюжиной языков, зачем ему ограничивать себя японским.  
Из чистого упрямства Лайт почти наугад выбрал что-то из английского права, в оригинале, разумеется, и устроился за высоким столом у окна. Вокруг царила тишина, но не уютная, расслабляющая натянутые нервы, а какая-то холодная, стерильная. Как будто кроме него в этом огромном здании не осталось ни одного человека и даже если он закричит, ему никто не ответит. Лайт подавил дурацкий порыв проверить. Надо держать себя в руках. На него и так после случая с галлюцинацией смотрят косо, а Рюдзаки того и гляди снова начнёт уговаривать сдаться следователям в медицинских халатах.  
Плотно закрытые жалюзи скрывали неоновое разноцветие города за окном. В библиотеке было сумрачно, пожалуй, даже слишком. Лайт потянулся сделать свет настольной лампы ярче и замер, когда в дальнем углу что-то зашевелилось.  
— Рюдзаки, это ты?  
Ночью сюда способен наведаться только он. Ну, во всяком случае, явно не кто-то из следственной группы.  
— Господин Ватари?  
Тишина, нарушаемая сухим шуршанием, давила на уши. Внезапно Лайт понял, что этот звук вовсе не похож на шум шагов. Он был похож на… на то, как если бы там, в темноте, возилось что-то крупное и тяжёлое. А сквозь звуки волочения тяжелого тела пробивался шорох струящегося песка, настойчивый и неумолкающий. Лайт с трудом сглотнул расползавшийся по горлу ледяной коркой ужас.  
— Кто здесь?!  
Из угла появились четыре твари. У них не было ни рук, ни ног, ни глаз, веретенообразные тела будто набухали посередине и резко сужались к концам. Голая бледно-серая кожа была хаотично усеяна острыми наростами, напоминающими шипы. Они передвигались ползком, как черви, собираясь посередине в тугие складки, а потом растягиваясь, и тогда становилось видно, как под бугристой шкурой что-то пульсирует. Может, мышцы, а может, сожранная добыча.  
Между ним и тварями была стена из чего-то полупрозрачного, похожего на крылья стрекозы. Неведомый материал постепенно светлел и истончался.  
Лайт вцепился в гладкую прохладную обложку, хватая сухой воздух ртом. Теперь он уже отчаянно пытался закричать, но из сжавшегося горла раздавался лишь сиплый хрип. Словно отвечая ему, первая из тварей приподняла конец туловища и обнажила похожую на воронку пасть, в несколько рядов полнящуюся мелкими, бритвенно острыми зубами. Утробный, скрежещущий писк заставил гнездившуюся в затылке боль растечься к вискам.  
Он смотрел как заворожённый, не в силах ни отвернуться, ни двинуться с места. Твари подползали всё ближе. Песок под их грузными телами тихо скрипел в предвкушении. Лайт обвёл взглядом высокий, но почти полностью скрытый под переплетением корней потолок, и впервые отчётливо понял, как люди сходят с ума. Тварь снова запищала, на этот раз к ней присоединились две другие. Прозрачная стена покрылась паутинкой мельчайших трещинок.  
— Лайт? Эй, Лайт! — кто-то потряс его за плечо.  
Стена помутнела, потемнела и превратилась в крышку стола, в которую он утыкался лбом. Лайт поднял голову, растерянно уставившись на Рюдзаки, присевшего рядом с ним на корточки.  
— Лайт?  
Он что, заснул прямо здесь, за столом, уронив голову на руки? Наверное, так… Слегка саднило кожу на виске, которым он прижимался к застёгнутому на запястье браслету часов. Должно быть, узор браслета так и отпечатался на коже.  
— Я… я спустился почитать, — прохрипел Лайт. Горло было пересохшим и будто шершавым изнутри. — Мне не спалось.  
Он боялся, что Рюдзаки спросит, почему он выглядит так, будто увидел привидение, и ничего правдоподобного соврать не получится, но никаких вопросов не последовало.  
— Пойдём, — сказал вместо этого Рюдзаки и направился к выходу из библиотеки.  
Лайт на негнущихся ногах последовал за ним. Ему было всё равно, куда идти, только бы не оставаться одному и только бы не рассказывать о том, что он только что видел. Потому что он сам не знал, что видел — и это пугало больше всего.  
Лишь переступив порог, он понял, что Рюдзаки привёл его к себе. В ту самую комнату, которую они несколько месяцев делили на двоих. За время отсутствия Лайта здесь ничего не изменилось — те же заваленные бумагами стол и кресла, ноутбук на кровати, плотно зашторенное окно. Впрочем, он и отсутствовал пока не больше недели. На спинке кресла небрежно висела забытая им рубашка. Раньше он не назвал бы обстановку, в которой обитает Рюдзаки, иначе как бардак, но сейчас она показалась ему почти уютной. Наверное, потому что была привычной и возвращала его к тем временам, когда всё в его жизни было ясно и просто.  
— Садись, — Рюдзаки кивнул в сторону кровати. — Я заварю чай.  
— А можно мне кофе?  
Рюдзаки, оглядев его, с сомнением покачал головой.  
— Если ты выпьешь ещё немного кофе, то заработаешь приступ тахикардии.  
— Тогда просто чай, обычный, без мяты и всяких там успокаивающих травок.  
— Ладно, — Рюдзаки уступил так легко, что Лайт сразу насторожился.  
Он заполз на кровать — всё равно больше сесть здесь было некуда — и оперся спиной о невысокое изголовье. Колени продолжали мелко дрожать, а рубашка на лопатках ощущалась влажной от пота. Зато ему окончательно расхотелось спать. Скорее бы утро, когда можно будет переключиться на кучу повседневных дел. Утром кошмары всегда отступают… Но за окном плотной стеной стоял украшенный миллионом огней мрак. На секунду почудилось, что этот подсвеченный огнями сумрак — лишь картинка, безыскусная декорация, вроде тех, на фоне которых Миса рекламирует… что там она рекламировала. А за тонкой преградой из раскрашенной бумаги струится песчаная стена, и холодный колючий песок дюйм за дюймом подкрадывается к стопам Лайта.  
Содрогнувшись, Лайт машинально глянул на пол у кровати. Разумеется, обычный ровный пол, выложенный тёмным деревом. Даже плетёных ковриков, под которыми мог бы таиться песок, не было.  
Вернулся Рюдзаки и сунул в руки толстостенную, приятно горячую кружку. Лайт тщательно принюхался к острому запаху жасмина и сделал маленький глоток. Он не заметил в свежем вкусе зелёного чая никаких посторонних ноток, поэтому принялся потягивать горьковато-терпкий напиток, чувствуя, как бредовое видение из библиотеки понемногу отступает вглубь памяти. Мышцы тела уже не казались подогретым желе, а голова ныла чуточку меньше.  
Рюдзаки забрался на кровать рядом с ним и развернул обёртку конфеты. Рюдзаки, который ещё не знает, что скоро примет своё последнее в жизни решение. Тепло чужого плеча ощущалось даже так, на небольшом расстоянии. Горло перехватило, Лайт судорожно закашлялся, давясь горячим чаем. Рюдзаки вовремя выхватил у него кружку, не давая обжечься, и похлопал по спине. Лайт хватал ртом воздух, ощущая острую боль в груди от недостатка кислорода, а может, от безнадёжности.  
Что же он наделал? И как теперь вернуться назад?  
…Но если он вернётся, то тем самым подпишет себе смертный приговор.  
— Что с тобой, Лайт-кун? — замершая на спине ладонь скользнула вверх, прошлась по загривку, чуть взъерошила волосы на макушке.  
Лайт подтянул колени к груди, практически копируя позу Рюдзаки.  
— У тебя когда-нибудь бывало так, что ты знаешь, вот-вот случится непоправимое, но не можешь этого остановить?  
— Непоправимое… — Рюдзаки свёл брови к переносице. — В смысле какое-то преступление?  
— Да. Нет… Не важно, что. Представь, что кто-то подбросил камень, а ты смотришь, как он падает, всё быстрее и быстрее, видишь приближающуюся точку в небе, но знаешь, что не успеешь его поймать. И ты можешь только смотреть.  
Рюдзаки озадаченно заморгал.  
— Если честно, я не вполне тебя понял. Ты говоришь загадками. Может, расскажешь прямо?  
И тогда всё для него будет кончено. Окончательно. Навсегда.  
— Да не о чем рассказывать, Рюдзаки, просто мне в голову лезет чушь.  
Осторожные пальцы снова коснулись волос, легко поглаживая. Почему Рюдзаки не видит, насколько Лайт слабый, лживый, отвратительный? Почему продолжает прикасаться к нему, будто у них всё по-старому — как тогда, когда Кира был их общим врагом? Нужно оттолкнуть его, нужно уйти… но на это попросту не хватило сил. Впервые в жизни его ясный, чистый разум изменял ему. Это было ужасно.  
— Ты переутомился, Лайт, — тихо сказал Рюдзаки. — И неудивительно, мы непрерывно занимались делом Киры несколько месяцев подряд.  
— Угу. Все, включая тебя.  
— Я тоже устал.  
— По тебе это… не так видно.  
Рюдзаки немного отодвинулся и вернул ему кружку с чаем, уже слегка остывшим, но всё ещё бодрящим.  
— Тебе нужно выспаться как следует.  
— Да, обязательно. Попозже. Я пока не хочу спать, — сон означал возвращение кошмара, а Лайт просто не был готов туда вернуться. — Давай поработаем немного.  
Всё что угодно, лишь бы оттянуть приближение того голодного, вывернутого мира.  
— Ты уверен, что не хочешь спать? По-моему, у тебя глаза слипаются.  
— Почитай мне материалы по какому-нибудь из твоих дополнительных дел, а я попробую выстроить гипотезу.  
— Думаешь, что я среди ночи продолжаю заниматься расследованиями? — мягко улыбнулся Рюдзаки. — То есть и такое бывает, разумеется, но… Лайт, даже мне необходим отдых.  
Мысль, что всесильному и гениальнейшему Эл зачем-то отдых может требоваться, как-то озадачила.  
— И как же ты отдыхаешь? — не сдержал своего изумления Лайт и покосился на пол, где на расстоянии руки от кровати лежала стопка книг. Взглядом спросил разрешение, дотянулся до верхней. — Шекспир? Рюдзаки, ты серьёзно?  
Рюдзаки чуть-чуть улыбнулся, самым краешком губ:  
— Почему нет? Но по большей части мне было интересно познакомиться с переводом.  
Книга раскрылась на закладке из конфетного фантика — только иероглифы, без оригинала. Переспросить Лайт не успел — сам сообразил, что оригинал Рюдзаки, скорее всего, знает наизусть.  
— «Сон в летнюю ночь», — мягко сообщил Рюдзаки.  
— Да, я понял, — Лайт кивнул. — Я читал когда-то. Давно, — покосился на Рюдзаки и неожиданно для самого себя попросил: — А мне почитать можешь? Ну, то есть если тебе не трудно.  
Он почему-то ждал, что Рюдзаки растеряется или смутится. Сам Лайт точно бы не согласился читать вслух посторонним, но детектив спокойно протянул руку, забирая томик, и лишь пожал плечом:  
— Конечно, могу. Я часто читаю вслух… — помолчал, подбирая слова, — некоторым людям. Тебе с начала пьесы?  
Для Лайта было без разницы, откуда начинать. Он и почитать попросил по большей части для того, чтобы не оставаться одному.  
— Я помню сюжет, — помотал он головой. — Просто… продолжи там, где сам остановился, хорошо?  
Рюдзаки как-то пристально на него посмотрел, но переспрашивать не стал. Погладил желтоватую, под старину, бумагу, подпихнул под спину подушку, устроился поудобнее. Вслушиваясь в размеренные строки, Лайт впервые подумал, насколько хорошо у Рюдзаки поставлен голос. Интересно, это тоже врождённый талант или с Эл много занимались? Или необходимость дистанционно излагать ход расследования — сама по себе тренировка, в случае с Эл — регулярная?  
Если честно, то голос Рюдзаки завораживал — или то была магия старинных стихов, пробуждающая видение волшебного леса, свежих озёр, поросших травами холмов? Пропуская меж сознания ритмичные строки, Лайт почти воочию видел Оберона, в исполнении Рюдзаки ставшего надменным и почти жестоким, могущественную, но игривую Титанию, растерявшихся в лесной чащобе незадачливых актеров…  
_Из этой чащи не стремись уйти._  
Как можно смешать в голосе насмешку, надменность и почти мольбу?  
_Ты не нашел бы все равно пути.  
Я существо редчайшей из пород.  
В моих владеньях — лето круглый год,  
И я…_  
Негромкий перезвон прервал магическое заклятие. Рюдзаки растерянно моргнул, словно тоже выныривая из мира летней полуночи, вытащил мобильник, тепло улыбнулся, явно не думая, что собеседнику не увидеть его улыбку.  
— Доброй ночи… да, я ждал твоего звонка, Мэлло, — всё тем же голосом, которым только что заклинала Титания, говорил Рюдзаки. А потом с неимоверной лёгкостью перешёл на немецкий, из которого Лайт понял только «готтен», и всё равно отошёл к двери, вышел из комнаты. До сих пор не доверяет… оно правильно, конечно, но обидно.  
Снова подкатила волна сна, и Лайт, сопротивляясь ей, вцепился в отложенную книгу. Взглядом нашёл монолог Титании, но без голоса Рюдзаки строки казались мёртвыми и искусственными, как искусные цветы из стекла.  
_Из этой чащи не стремись уйти…_ какой же глупец будет стремиться прочь от свежести живых волшебных лесов? Они куда лучше мёртвых холодных песков и безжизненных скал, что ночами преследовали Лайта.  
_Я существо редчайшей из пород…_ а вот это точно про Рюдзаки, даже в большей степени, чем о Титании. Эльфов, в конце концов, целое волшебное королевство, а Рюдзаки — один-единственный. Редчайшее существо, можно сказать, уникальное. Или англичанин Рюдзаки тоже из редчайшего рода древних эльфов?  
_И я люблю тебя…_ дочитал Лайт строку, на которой прервался Рюдзаки, и уши против воли вспыхнули от смущения — разум достроил эти слова в исполнении негромкого, шелестящего шёпота с мягким, едва заметным британским акцентом. И тёмные, зеркально-влажные глаза, глядящие в этот момент из-под чёрных-чёрных ресниц. И гибкий язык, нервно проводящий по верхней губе… Да проклятье! Эти слова не значат ничего, это просто старинная пьеса фиг знает какого века, это просто…  
…просто хочется, оказывается, услышать эти слова наяву. 

Песок стекает меж холодных пальцев,  
Кровавые следы стирая с кожи.  
Когда-то ты такой же кровью клялся —  
Так кто теперь тебе поверить сможет? 

И кто теперь тебе помочь решится,  
Отыщет там, где все разумно слепы,  
Пройдёт через незримые границы  
И разомкнет отравленные цепи? 

Песчаный мир влечёт проклятой властью,  
Обрывки снов в твой мир сквозь сердце лезут.  
Ты невиновен — это ли не счастье?  
Свободны от наручников запястья.  
Кровь на губах похожа на железо.


	2. Пепел истины

***  
Ягами Лайт был сам на себя не похож. За прошедшие месяцы Эл досконально изучил весь спектр его эмоций — возмущение, изумление, гнев, радость, самодовольство, чувство вины… но в последнюю неделю к ним примешивалось что-то ещё, что-то незнакомое. Лайт был растерян. И, похоже, сильно напуган.  
Вчера, в библиотеке, он почти решился признаться, но потом всё же взял себя в руки и промолчал. Эл знал, что может подтолкнуть его, может вытянуть признание, но ему не хотелось этого делать. Получить информацию сравнительно несложно, особенно если не ограничивать себя в методах: существует множество путей воздействия на тело и разум. Однако лишь добровольно рассказавший правду человек способен на дальнейшее сотрудничество. Нельзя силой изменить чужой образ мысли, а иногда именно он — ключ к изменению мировоззрения.  
Насколько проще всё было бы, окажись Хигути Кёске настоящим Кирой. 

На экране ноутбука замигал входящий вызов. Потянувшись вперёд, Эл нажал клавишу и ответил на звонок. Теперь, вернув себе возможность уединения, он мог беседовать с наследниками более регулярно и обстоятельно. Им было полезно подробнее следить за ходом расследования, которое когда-нибудь вполне могло перейти в их руки. И спокойнее, пока они видели наставника и сами могли убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке. Что ни говори, а отсутствие цепи значительно упростило Эл жизнь. Однако оно же отдалило от него Лайта. Он машинально коснулся правого запястья.  
На экране возникло серьёзное лицо Ниа и — где-то за его плечом — покрасневшая мордашка Мэлло.  
— Ты дал ему наши прошлогодние экзаменационные работы! — даже не скрывая возмущения в голосе, вместо приветствия заявил старший наследник.  
Эл, ещё не вполне вернувшийся из своих мыслей, наморщил лоб, пытаясь включиться в разговор.  
— Какие работы? Кому?  
— Кире!  
Когда это он такое сделал? А, те имитации дел, которые он подсунул Лайту… Значит, от наследников не укрылось, что он запрашивал в Вамми копии. Впрочем, и не должно было укрыться — это же его наследники.  
— Ну, вы-то уже справились с ними. А для экзаменов в нынешнем году я составлю для вас новые.  
Если, конечно, он вернётся из Японии живым.  
— Мне всё равно не нравится, что ты их ему отдал, — упрямо проворчал Мэлло. — Готов поспорить, без подсказок Кира завязнет в первой же задаче. Это вам не тест на каллиграфию.  
— Эл, — Ниа привычно накручивал на палец белокурую прядку, — неужели ты всё ещё сомневаешься в вине Ягами Лайта?  
Эл покатал в пальцах глазированный пончик, слизнул с подушечек кисло-сладкую глазурь.  
— Нет, — сказал он наконец. — То, что Ягами-младший играет в этом деле одну из ключевых ролей, стало ясно практически с самого начала. Психологический портрет Киры совпадает с ним на девяносто процентов. Как сын главы специального отдела по серийным убийствам он мог тайно получить доступ к информации о расследовании. Рей Пенбер погиб, следя за ним, а Мисора Наоми пропала в тот же день, когда встретила его в полицейском участке. В довершении всего, он близко знаком с Аманэ Мисой, присылавшей на Сакура ТВ кассеты с посланиями второго Киры. Если бы хоть часть ведущих от Киры ниточек не приводила к Ягами Лайту, ещё можно было бы рассматривать вариант ошибки, но фактов слишком много. Вопрос давно был не в том, Лайт ли совершил все эти преступления, а в том, как именно он это сделал.  
— А теперь ты и это знаешь, — прервал его Мэлло, а потом добавил вполголоса: — Хотя ответ, боюсь, можно представить разве что какому-нибудь кружку оккультистов, но никак не суду.  
— Знаю, — согласился Эл. — Однако ради избавления от подозрений Лайт отказался от силы Киры, и теперь вопрос уже в том, вернётся он… к прошлому образу жизни или нет. От этого будет зависеть и моё решение.  
— Полагаешь, он мог передумать? — спросил Ниа.  
— Такая вероятность существует. В отличие от Хигути, первый Кира пытался поддерживать справедливость, пусть и делал это дикарскими методами.  
— Если делал, значит, продолжит, — мрачно заявил Мэлло.  
Некогда он яростно возражал против сближения Эл с главным подозреваемым, и потерявший воспоминания Кира отнюдь не представлялся ему более безопасным противником.  
— До сих пор Лайт не делал попыток вернуть себе Тетрадь смерти, — возразил Эл. Он сам понимал, что аргумент слабый, но пока его нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов.  
— Я так и понял, что ты хочешь склонить Ягами к сотрудничеству, — кивнул Ниа. — Как было с Айбером и Уэди.  
Мэлло фыркнул.  
— Я тебя умоляю! — он вспомнил о зажатой в руке шоколадке и откусил сразу четверть плитки. — Айбер, может, и обдурил уйму народа, но никого из них пальцем не тронул.  
Об Уэди сказать такого было нельзя, но — справедливости ради — он и не сказал.  
— Возможно, те, кто по его вине остался без средств к существованию или покончил с собой из-за долгов, другого мнения, — парировал Ниа. — Просто уже не могут его высказать.  
Мэлло засопел и ничего не ответил, хотя точку зрения явно не изменил.  
— Ягами Лайт — талантливый аналитик, — ровным голосом произнёс Эл. — Вернее, может им стать после соответствующего обучения. Я действительно хотел бы использовать его способности для дальнейших расследований.  
Он решительно куснул помятый пончик.  
— Серийный убийца, помогающий ловить других серийных убийц, — буркнул Мэлло. — Где-то я такое уже видел. А, точно, в кино!  
— И, между прочим, не просто так, — назидательно сказал Ниа. — Это действенная схема. Кому, как ни волку, больше всего известно о волчьих повадках.  
— К тому же я бы не хотел выпускать Лайта из поля зрения, пока мы не знаем точно, сколько всего в мире Тетрадей смерти и где они находятся, — добавил Эл и решил, что на сегодня тему Киры пора закрывать. На основные вопросы он ответил, а дальнейшие споры только накрутят наследникам нервы. — Кстати, если кто-то хочет обсудить со мной доклад для семинара мистера Доу, сейчас самое время это сделать.  
Мэлло ойкнул и исчез, пробормотав что-то о забытом в своей комнате конспекте, а Ниа деловито разложил перед собой несколько мелко исписанных листов. 

Закончив консультацию по докладам, Эл пожелал наследникам хорошего дня и отключился. Потом он какое-то время сидел, прижавшись подбородком к коленям, и думал. Отвлёк от размышлений голос Ватари.  
— Рюдзаки?  
— Что? — он поднял голову и повернулся.  
Ватари выглядел непривычно смущённым, будто хотел что-то сказать, но не знал, как подобрать слова. Эл изумился: такого за скоро как двадцать лет их знакомства не случалось ни разу. Он терпеливо ждал, пока Ватари переставлял на стол вазочку с мороженым и бутылку клубничного сиропа.  
— Ты уверен, что поступаешь правильно?  
— Оставляя жизнь Ягами Лайту?  
И — Кире. Это важный нюанс.  
— Нет. Подпуская его так близко к себе.  
Эл какое-то время изучал лицо Ватари, пытаясь проанализировать дальнейший разговор, потом перевёл взгляд на украшенный взбитыми сливками десерт. В комнате было жарко, и мороженое начало таять.  
Можно сказать, что без этого не получится доказать, что Лайт — Кира, но доказательства вины тут не главное. Уже с момента упоминания вторым Кирой богов смерти Эл понял, что разбираться с этим делом им придётся самим. Не рассчитывая на сложившуюся систему правосудия.  
— Иначе я не смогу влиять на ход его мыслей и показать, что он ошибочен.  
Он взял бутылочку и принялся заливать мороженое сиропом, пока красного в вазочке не стало больше, чем белого.  
— Рюдзаки, я с самого начала верил в тебя, и сейчас верю. Но я хотел бы, чтобы ты понял одну вещь. Ты рискуешь не только собой или теми, кто согласился участвовать в расследовании. Если с тобой что-то случится, Ниа и Мэлло не успокоятся, пока не сотрут Киру с лица земли. И себя они при этом щадить не будут.  
Эл тяжело сглотнул. Никогда и ни за что он не хотел ставить под удар наследников. Если Ниа ещё умеет проявлять осторожность, то Мэлло… Мэлло способен сделать оружие из себя самого.  
Потом ему вспомнился Лайт, с искажённым от ужаса лицом озирающийся посреди ярко освещённой библиотеки. В тот момент он не тянул не то что на свои восемнадцать, а даже на пятнадцать лет, и меньше всего напоминал хитрого и расчётливого Киру.  
— Когда Лайта освободили из заключения, он... изменился. Характер, образ мыслей, суждения, это был всё тот же Ягами Лайт — и в то же время не совсем он. Я тщательно следил за ним, но это не было игрой. А потом мы поймали Хигути, и Лайт снова… Что-то влияет на него, я уверен. Я должен понять, что это. Тот Лайт… Ватари, поверь, я всё понимаю, но тому Лайту тоже нужна помощь. Я не могу оставить его.  
Если это всё не идеально выверенный, дьявольский обман.  
Ватари какое-то время внимательно смотрел на него, потом положил руку ему на плечо, молча сжал и вышел. 

К себе Эл добрался глубоко за полночь. Ему всегда лучше всего думалось после наступления темноты, и только засыпающий в соседнем кресле Лайт стал поводом изменить режим дня. Исчезновение цепи позволило вернуться к прежним привычкам. Однако сегодня спящий Лайт ждал Эл в его собственной комнате — лежал, подложив ладонь под щёку и свесив согнутое колено над краем кровати. Между бровей залегла хмурая складка.  
Чего же ты так боишься, Ягами Лайт, безжалостный Кира, от чего пришёл прятаться рядом со своим врагом?  
…Но не будить же его прямо сейчас, чтобы спросить? Эл тоже чувствовал себя усталым. Лучше отложить все разговоры до утра.  
Он осторожно залез в постель, стараясь не нарушить чужой покой. Лайт пробормотал что-то неразличимое, резко вздохнул, но не проснулся. Эл подавил желание пододвинуться к нему, обвить руками, уткнуться носом в загривок… Он повернулся на спину и уставился в ровную белизну потолка. Возможно, Ватари прав и ему стоит остановиться… возможно…  
Камень, падающий с небес… Тёплое дыхание.  
Сквозь подступающий сон он смутно почувствовал, как к плечу приваливается тяжёлое тело. 

Небо было блёклым и будто затянутым дрожащей полупрозрачной дымкой, как при сильной жаре, однако воздух казался ледяным, и это создавало странный диссонанс.  
Эл огляделся. Всюду, куда хватало взгляда, расстилались пески. Пустыня? Правильно, в пустынях по ночам бывает очень холодно. Но сейчас определённо не ночь… Несмотря на отсутствие солнца, небо не выглядело тёмным, да и вообще было светло. Эл присел на корточки, зачерпывая пригоршню крупного серебристого песка. Он такого никогда раньше не видел. Песок тяжёлой массой проскальзывал между пальцами и казался почти драгоценностью.  
Поднявшись, Эл медленно зашагал вперёд. Дороги или какого-то видимого её подобия не было, поэтому идти пришлось наугад. На пути то и дело попадались невысокие раскидистые деревца неизвестной породы. Без листьев, с кривыми почерневшими ветками, но не сожженные, а просто… такие сами по себе. Он даже остановился возле одного из них, чтобы пощупать сухую плотную кору.  
Эл попытался прикинуть, где может находиться, но ничего толкового не шло в голову. За свою не очень долгую, но весьма насыщенную жизнь в пустыню его не заносило ни разу. Обитатели пустынь, как правило, самостоятельно решали вопросы справедливости и законности. В памяти снова всплыла информация, что по ночам в пустынях очень холодно, иногда температура падает даже ниже нуля — но тут вроде бы казалось теплее. Никаких деталей, позволяющих идентифицировать местность, выявить не удалось.  
А главное, что тревожило, — он совершенно не помнил, как сюда попал.  
За очередным холмом песчаная равнина внезапно обрывалась, почти отвесной стеной уходя вниз. Из-под песка проступали тёмно-серые с серебряной искрой скалы. Похоже на гранит с вкраплениями слюды, но чтобы сказать точно, надо смотреть ближе.  
На краю стоял человек, и когда он обернулся, Эл узнал Лайта. Только тогда до него наконец дошло, что это сон.  
При виде него глаза Лайта изумлённо расширились.  
Эл остановился рядом с ним и глянул с обрыва. У него захватило дух: далеко внизу простиралась засыпанная снежным пеплом долина, мягкими волнами уходящая к горизонту. Изгибаясь серой лентой, её пересекала стеклянно-гладкая на таком расстоянии река. У края долины, на границе видимости, клубился перламутровый туманный вихрь, из которого выступали узкие загнутые зубцы. Сколько Эл ни вглядывался, он так и не смог рассмотреть, к чему они крепятся. Возникало ощущение, что они растут из самой земли, но это могло быть и обманом зрения.  
— Ты мне снишься? — спросил Лайт.  
— Я думал, это ты мне снишься, — Эл повернулся к нему, рассматривая высокую широкоплечую фигуру. Вообще-то он надеялся, что сон с участием Лайта будет более… более… К скулам помимо воли прилила кровь, и он отвернулся, с досадой думая, что на самом деле он никогда не надеялся, что Лайт ему приснится. Впрочем, этот холодный песчаный мир тоже выглядел любопытным.  
— Идём, — Лайт коснулся его руки. — Нельзя оставаться на одном месте так долго.  
— Почему?  
— Здесь всё постоянно меняется. И эти изменения… в общем, они небезопасны.  
— А какая разница? Это же сон.  
Лайт цапнул его за запястье и потянул за собой.  
— Тебе будет очень большая разница, если не прекратишь болтать. Идём.  
Они потратили около получаса, бредя вдоль обрыва сначала в одну, а потом в другую сторону, но так и не нашли более или менее удобного места, чтобы спуститься. Словно некая сила сточила со скал все выступы и трещины, за которые можно было бы уцепиться. Лайт с раздражением топнул ногой по твёрдой поверхности и повернул обратно, возвращаясь на песок.  
— Здесь мы не спустимся. Поищем другую дорогу.  
Эл послушно поплёлся за ним. Туманные зубцы манили, но и здесь, наверное, найдётся на что посмотреть. Так и случилось, когда через сотню шагов они увидели две висящие в воздухе цепи. Обильно тронутый ржавчиной метал чуть поскрипывал, хотя никакого ветра не ощущалось. Однако самым странным было не это, а то, что цепи ни к чему не крепились! Их нижние края чуть-чуть не касались песка, а вот верхние просто парили в пустоте. Эл остановился и, когда Лайт дёрнул его за руку сильнее, высвободился.  
— Погоди. Как думаешь, мы просто не видим, за что они цепляются, или они правда висят в воздухе?  
Незримый порыв ветра снова качнул тяжёлые звенья.  
— Стой, — Лайт перехватил Эл за плечо. — Не подходи к ним.  
— Но я хочу посмотреть!  
— Если ты подойдёшь слишком близко, они почуют тебя и придут в движение.  
— И что?  
— Тогда они обмотают тебя с головы до ног и раздерут на части.  
Жутковатая перспектива. Если она, конечно, существует. Эл по привычке сунул большой палец в рот, но тут же вытащил его, удивлённо рассматривая. К коже пристали частички песка, похожие на серебристую пыль, и эта пыль была горькой, как полынь. Он сплюнул. Река осталась далеко внизу и позади, но, может, тут всё же найдётся, где сполоснуть руки? Помнится, он видел одну или две маленьких лужи…  
— Рюдзаки! — встревоженно позвал Лайт. — Ты куда?  
— Я сейчас, — он огляделся.  
Ага, вот и лужица. Прозрачная, словно перед тем как покрыться коркой льда, вода отразила его протянутую лодочкой ладонь, но когда он опустил её, пальцы зачерпнули лишь морозную песчаную крошку. Эл с изумлением поднёс горсть песка к глазам, не понимая, как они могли так его обмануть. Однако когда он ссыпал песок обратно и выпрямился, лужица снова была на месте, манила ледяной чистотой. Он снова попытался набрать воды, теперь уже обеими руками, но под пальцами вновь оказался иссохший, похожий на пепел песок.  
— Ты можешь хотя бы здесь перестать маяться дурью? — звенящим от напряжения голосом спросил Лайт. — Я же сказал, нам нельзя стоять на одном и том же месте.  
— Я не маюсь, дурью, а изучаю местность. Это первое правило выживания в незнакомых местах.  
— Хватать руками всё что ни попадя?  
— Извини, я увлёкся.  
Хотя… они же спят, а во сне всё можно. Даже — если он вдруг решится — обнять Лайта и прижаться щекой к его щеке.  
— Рюдзаки, пожалуйста, хоть раз послушай… послушайся.  
Эл сунул руки в карманы джинсов.  
— Я готов слушать, но ты пока не говоришь ничего внятного.  
— Ну почему ты всегда ведёшь себя так, будто знаешь всё лучше всех… — с каким-то горьким отчаянием почти простонал Лайт.  
Эл не хотел его обидеть — честно не хотел, но… что тут ещё сказать?  
— Потому что чаще всего у меня просто больше информации, чем у других. Лайт, пойми, чтобы в чём-то разбираться, мало интуиции, нужна техника и опыт.  
— Только вот сейчас весь твой хвалёный опыт нам ничем не поможет.  
— Поможет, если мы перестанем вести себя как перепуганные кролики, определим стороны света, а потом поищем чистую воду.  
— Тут нет чистой воды, — мрачно сообщил Лайт у него за спиной, — можешь не тратить время. И вообще нет воды.  
Как так — нет воды? Они же оба видели реку в долине. Или Лайт имеет в виду, что она тоже исчезнет при их приближении?  
Эл спасло то, что он, как обычно, забыл завязать шнурки своих старых стоптанных кроссовок. И то, что Лайт вовремя заметил, каким податливым вдруг стал песок под их ногами, и остановился, не ступив на опасное место.  
— Стой! — выдохнул он. — Не шевелись.  
Сам Эл отметил эту шелковистую, угрожающую податливость слишком поздно, только когда не смог сделать следующий шаг.  
— Просто замри, — велел Лайт.  
Эл усилием воли заставил себя подавить панику и просто ждать, пока Лайт торопливо скидывал рубашку и скручивал её в подобие жгута. Несмотря на то что он не двигался, тело под собственным весом понемногу начинало погружаться в песчаную трясину. Почва зыбко подрагивала, мешая удерживать равновесие.  
Когда Лайт кинул ему импровизированную петлю, песок доходил Эл до середины голеней. Резкое движение заставило погрузиться по колени, но Лайт уже тянул его на себя. Эл постарался не думать о том, что рубашка может порваться, что Лайт не удержится на краю бездны или не удержит его. Песок становился всё мягче, всё неустойчивее, словно где-то внизу он постепенно превращался в вязкую, тягучую жидкость, и она уже обтекала ступни Эл, чтобы вскорости захлестнуть его с головой. Казалось, что чем отчаяннее он цепляется за Лайта, тем крепче безжалостная хватка, и Лайт медленно, но неуклонно начинает соскальзывать в песчаный омут следом за ним. Эл постарался максимально расслабиться, стать частью чужого тела, следовать за ним к свободе…  
Наконец последнее усилие, последний рывок — и разочарованная бездна с глухим всплеском отпустила свою добычу. Эл упал на колени, точнее, упал бы, если бы Лайт не подхватил его, оттаскивая в сторону, прочь от зыбучих песков. Тем досталась только пара изношенных кроссовок — вполне приемлемая плата за спасение. От песка исходил какой-то колючий холод, и босые ступни тут же заледенели, но терпеть пока было можно. Всё ещё держась за Лайта, Эл выпрямился.  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, что здесь опасно? — хрипло спросил Лайт. Эл чувствовал, как тело рядом с ним бьёт крупная дрожь.  
— Но ведь это же сон…  
— А умирать будет так же больно, как наяву!  
— Надо найти какую-нибудь ветку подлиннее, — решил Эл, — будем прощупывать путь.  
Он прикинул, что сможет оторвать от одного из чёрных деревьев подходящую. Это даст хоть какую-то гарантию, что они не провалятся в очередную топь. Левую ступню что-то кольнуло — щепка или острый край камня, но он решил не обращать внимания на неудобства, пока они не уберутся подальше.  
Какое-то время они шли в молчании. Небо над головой оставалось серо-затуманенным, не пропуская даже отблесков солнца. Эл размышлял, не вернуться ли им обратно к обрыву, чтобы поискать спуск ещё раз. Река могла бы стать хоть каким-то ориентиром, к тому же его по-прежнему притягивал загадочный туман на горизонте. Возможно, там они найдут если не следы цивилизации, то хотя бы больше намёков на то, где находятся. Правда, сейчас он не был уверен, что сумеет отыскать путь назад.  
— Почему мы вечно спорим? — нарушил тишину Лайт. — И дерёмся.  
— Я только защищаюсь, — дёрнул плечом Эл. — Начинаешь всегда ты.  
— Потому что ты без конца обзываешь меня Кирой!  
— А это не так?  
Лайт резко развернулся, молча сгрёб его за футболку, притягивая к себе, а потом так же резко отпустил, с ужасом глядя куда-то вниз.  
Проследив за его взглядом, Эл увидел у собственных ног несколько тёмных пятен крови, уже впитавшихся в песок. Он сам не заметил, как и обо что поранил ступню, — видимо, холод песка какое-то время играл роль анестетика.  
— Проклятье… — Лайт судорожно озирался по сторонам. — Рюдзаки, да чтоб ты провалился!  
Эл успел подумать, что для этого его достаточно было не вытаскивать из зыбучего песка, а потом Лайт, вопреки собственным словам, подхватил его на руки и бросился прочь. Эл ни о чем не спрашивал — во-первых, на бегу нужно экономить дыхание, а во-вторых, он уже начал понимать, что Лайт действительно знает об этой местности больше, чем он сам. На пути попадалось всё больше камней, от небольших, с кулак размером, до валунов в половину человеческого роста. Какие-то из них получалось перешагнуть, однако большую часть приходилось огибать вокруг. Лайт тяжело дышал, по вискам поползли крупные капли пота.  
— Лайт, отпусти! — не выдержал Эл. — Я могу идти сам!  
Здравый смысл в этом засомневался, так как потерявшая контакт с успокоительной прохладой ступня теперь болела невыносимо, но и в таком темпе они долго не протянут.  
Наконец Лайт замедлил шаг, а ещё через полминуты всё-таки остановился. Усадив Эл на ближайший камень, он снял рубашку и опустился перед ним на колени.  
— Надо перевязать, — сказал он тоном, не допускающим возражений. А потом неожиданно схватил пострадавшую ступню, приподнял и поднёс к губам. Эл дёрнулся от жгучей боли, чуть не свалился с валуна, потеряв равновесие, но следом пришло мгновенное облегчение. Лайт сплюнул в сторону розовой слюной и снова коснулся языком раны, счищая с неё острые песчинки. Мягкие, тёплые, чуть щекотные прикосновения почти уняли терзающий изнутри зуд, и Эл перевёл дыхание. Порез пришёлся на самое уязвимое место — углубление между пяткой и носком, но оказался неглубоким, хоть и длинным. Оторвав от своей измятой рубашки клок, Лайт тщательно замотал ступню.  
— Что это за место? — спросил Эл, поёживаясь от заметно остывшего за последние полчаса воздуха.  
— Не знаю. Но здесь всё не так, как мы привыкли. За нами охотятся, и нужно постоянно быть начеку.  
— Кто за нами охотится, Лайт? Аборигены или… Это закрытая территория?  
За всё время, что они находились здесь, им не встретилось ни одного живого существа. Ни зверя, ни птицы, ни даже сонной мухи. Здесь была война? Какая-то техногенная катастрофа? По спине прокатился холодок. Он попытался сосредоточиться, выталкивая сознание из сна, но ничего не получилось.  
Лайт несколько раз нервно оглянулся по сторонам, словно опасаясь, что к ним подкрадывается, чтобы подслушать, кто-то невидимый.  
— По-моему, за нами охотится сам этот мир.  
Больше всего его поведение походило на приступ паранойи, однако следовало признать, что окружающая обстановка способствовала возникновению невроза. Однако привыкший доверять только фактам разум просто не мог принять такую расплывчатую формулировку.  
— Что значит — сам мир? Думаешь, он разумный?  
— Нет, это вряд ли. Но он очень, очень голодный.  
Эл, которого регулярно обвиняли в отсутствии инстинкта самосохранения, вздрогнул.  
— Пойдём дальше, — попросил Лайт. — Мы и так слишком задержались. Я тебе помогу.  
И они снова пошли, спотыкаясь и увязая в холодном песке. Эл почти висел на Лайте. Он старался держаться ровно, но боль в раненой ноге не давала сделать нормально и десяти шагов, заставляя всё больше опираться о чужое плечо.  
— Тебе правда редко снятся кошмары? — голос Лайта звучал устало, но молчать ему, наверное, было ещё страшнее.  
— Мне вообще редко снятся сны, — признался Эл.  
— Потому что ты мало спишь.  
— Нет, не в этом дело. Я просто… чаще всего я во сне как бы прикидываю, как разбирать то или иное дело, как провести какой-то разговор, или мысленно прокручиваю то, что уже было. Но какие-либо... фантазии вижу нечасто.  
— Я тебе завидую. Ты всегда контролируешь себя, даже во сне.  
— Иногда мне снятся те, кого я не смог защитить. Или не смогу, хотя пытаюсь изо всех сил. Это всегда так…  
Лайт на миг сильнее сжал руку Эл, лежащую у него на плече.  
— Чёрт, какой я идиот, Рюдзаки. Прости меня.  
— За что? — не понял Эл. Не Лайт же виноват, что ему не всегда хватает умений, чтобы выиграть у судьбы. Порой нужно чуть больше времени, чем есть. Или везения. Или решимости.  
— За то, что я… — Лайт не успел договорить.  
И вообще не успел ничего сделать, как и Эл, потому что воздух вокруг них внезапно стал жёстким и твёрдым, как прутья клетки. Незримая сила сдавила их, стиснула, прижимая друг к другу, наваливаясь сразу со всех сторон. Ноги оторвались от земли, в давление перегрузки вплелось тошнотворное ощущение невесомости.  
— Догнали, — с обречённым удивлением прошептал Лайт. — Рюдзаки, держись, всё быстро кончится.  
Эл хотел спросить, что он имеет в виду… и что им делать, потому что нельзя же просто так… болтаться в воздухе и ждать непонятно чего. Он попытался вдохнуть — и не смог. Попытался дёрнуться — и обнаружил, что не в силах сделать ни малейшего движения. Давление нарастало, последние крупицы воздуха выжимало из груди, в ушах гремела кровь, мешая думать, оглушая, перекрывая рвущийся из горла слабый хрип, которому не суждено было стать криком. Глаза Лайта оказались совсем близко — широко распахнутые, потерявшие цвет из-за ненормально расширившихся зрачков.  
Однако он оказался прав — сознание расплылось прежде, чем невидимые прутья воздушной клетки искрошили рёбра в пыль.

***  
Эл рывком сел на постели. Точнее, попытался сесть, потому что первым делом он наткнулся на Лайта, дёрнувшегося то ли ему навстречу, то ли подальше от него. Чужая макушка с силой врезалась снизу в подбородок, заставив клацнуть зубами, однако реальная боль одновременно отрезвила и окончательно вернула в окружающий мир. Уже осторожнее они распутали конечности и отодвинулись друг от друга. Эл обалдело потряс головой.  
— Что это было? — растерянно спросил он. — Я имею в виду… ты ведь тоже это видел? Ты тоже там был?  
Судя по заливающей лицо Лайта бледности, только что пережитый кошмар действительно привиделся им обоим. Он кивнул, открыл было рот, но ничего не сказал, только машинально потёр левый бок, поморщившись от боли. Кажется, туда угодил локоть Эл, когда они разбирались, кто из них где. Впрочем, не так уж и сильно угодил… Озарённый пугающей догадкой, Эл задрал на Лайте рубашку в поисках глубоких опоясывающих синяков. И ошибся — кожа на рёбрах была гладкой и чистой. Он осторожно провёл по ней ладонью. Сама рубашка тоже оказалась целой — хотя Эл точно помнил, как Лайт оторвал кусок от подола, чтобы замотать рану на ноге.  
Кожа ступни, кстати, слабо ныла — Эл перегнулся, чтобы глянуть раненый участок. Увидел лишь гладкую, неповреждённую кожу — ни ран, ни ссадин, ни даже покраснения. Это всё-таки был сон? Но отчего-то тогда остаётся боль в ноге, в рёбрах, в мышцах? Фантомные боли?  
Лайт сглотнул — кадык резко дёрнулся вверх-вниз.  
— Рюдзаки… Кажется, я сделал глупость…  
По коридору прозвучал торопливый топот, и почти в ту же секунду дверь без стука распахнулась.  
— Рюдзаки, беда!  
Мацуда осёкся, удивлённо глянул на вспыхнувшего Лайта, но, к счастью, оставил неуместные вопросы при себе.  
— Снова начались убийства! Начальник полиции вне себя, уже звонил шефу Ягами, спрашивал, чем мы тут занимаемся, если Кира по-прежнему разгуливает на свободе.  
— Убийства преступников? — тупо переспросил Лайт.  
— Ага, — кивнул взмыленный Мацуда. — Похоже, мы всё-таки дали маху насчёт Хигути. Ох, подумать страшно, во что нам обойдётся эта промашка.  
— Ясно, — Эл соскочил с кровати.  
— Рюдзаки, но мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать, — жалобно пробормотал за спиной Лайт. — Это важно.  
Мысли запрыгали вспугнутыми белками. Кира вновь начал убивать, но ведь Кира — с девяносто-с-лишним процентов вероятности — это Лайт. Лайт не мог начать новые убийства, он спал бок о бок с Эл. Убийства продолжались, и когда Лайт был на цепи — и когда он с неустановленной точно вероятностью не был Кирой. Логичный вывод — Лайт-Кира вновь передал свою Тетрадь неизвестному ещё лицу, как для личных целей Киры, так и ради создания алиби Лайту… и в таком случае Лайт будет всеми силами тянуть время, препятствия розыску своего очередного союзника.  
— Потом, Лайт, позже. Если японская полиция запретит нам заниматься делом Киры, мы потеряем вообще всё, чего достигли.  
— Господин Китамура так и сказал, — подтвердил Мацуда, — мол, наша группа только оттягивает на себя ресурсы расследования, но никого не может найти. А если Ёцуба теперь подаст на нас в суд за клевету…  
— Рюдзаки…  
— Идём, Лайт, — Эл обернулся. — Мы поговорим, когда я хоть немного пойму, что происходит.  
Лайт замолчал и с обречённым видом последовал за ним. 

Эл грыз печенье, почти не замечая вкуса.  
Что ж, Кира сделал свой ход. Очередь была за Эл: теперь у него есть все основания перейти к этапу зачистки. Но Лайт выглядел ошеломлённым и подавленным, как будто события вышли у него из-под контроля.  
А ещё этот сон… Причудливый, жуткий.  
Эл снова засомневался.  
Он отослал сообщение, распорядившись установить в квартире Аманэ камеры и прослушивающие устройства, а также вернуть наружное наблюдение. Команду расследования Миса уже знает в лицо, но у Ватари в запасе немало хороших оперативников. Главное — предупредить, чтобы ни в коем случае не попадались ей на глаза… пусть хотя бы медицинскую маску на лицо натянут, что ли.  
Напряжение сгустилось в воздухе, готовое в любой момент взорваться очередной ссорой. Команда Ягами-старшего была расстроена и выбита из колеи, а люди в таком состоянии всегда склонны искать виноватого. Вместо того чтобы искать пути решения проблемы.  
— Если мы не докажем, что арестовали Хигути за дело, нас ждут огромные неприятности, — хмуро сказал Айдзава.  
— Мы нашли у него Тетрадь смерти, это самое надёжное доказательство, — возразил господин Ягами. — Хуже то, что убийства не прекратились. Как такое может быть? Лайт, где ты опять ходишь?! — рявкнул он на сына, едва тот переступил порог.  
— Пытался дозвониться до Мисы, — с затравленным видом пробормотал Лайт. — У неё сегодня днём собеседование в компании «Isuzu Motors».  
— Нашёл время… — господин Ягами покачал головой, словно не мог поверить в такое легкомыслие, и отвернулся.  
— И как, её взяли? — спросил Мацуда. — Уверен, наша Миса станет украшением любой рекламы.  
— Я не дозвонился.  
— Вероятно, потому что она на собеседовании, — вздохнул Эл, привычно жалея, что нельзя выгнать отсюда всех или самому уйти куда-нибудь подальше.  
Лайт уже в третий раз отходил позвонить Мисе и действительно никак не мог связаться с ней. По крайней мере в этом он не врал. Однако что ему так срочно от неё понадобилось, оставалось тайной. Догадался о слежке и спешит предупредить? Хочет посоветовать бежать? А может, и кое-что совсем другое.  
Эл оглянулся на Лайта, поймав его лихорадочный, воспалённый взгляд.  
— А нельзя отложить обсуждение Аманэ и её карьеры на какое-нибудь более подходящее время? — едва сдерживаясь, попросил Айдзава. — У нас тут другой вопрос: кто сейчас убивает преступников?  
— Очевидно тот, в чьих руках находится вторая Тетрадь смерти, — сказал Эл. — И началось всё как раз после освобождения Аманэ. Вернее, продолжилось.  
— Перестань, Рюдзаки, — поморщился Айдзава. — Ты же сам убедился, что она не могла быть Кирой.  
— Вот именно, — быстро сказал Лайт. Слишком быстро. — Миса тут ни при чём.  
— Если бы она и Лайт были виновны, то давным-давно умерли бы, потому что вовремя не записали новое имя в Тетрадь смерти, — напомнил Мацуда. — Значит, это не они.  
А ещё это может значить, что правило тринадцати дней — фальшивка. Недаром оно с самого начала показалось Эл подозрительным. Тетради принадлежат шинигами, и правила — теоретически — написаны именно для них. Так о какой смерти может идти речь в случае вечных и неуязвимых существ?  
Он повернулся к Рэм, молчаливо и неотступно возвышавшейся посреди зала. Насколько он заметил, за эти дни она ни разу не отлучилась из штаб-квартиры. Нет, круглые сутки никто за ней не следил, но зачем бы Рэм оставаться тут днём и тайно сбегать ночью? Уж кого-кого, а её им точно не удастся задержать и привлечь к ответственности. Интересно, она так тесно связана с Тетрадью или шинигами просто всё равно, где находиться в мире людей? Возможно, неделя здесь для неё то же самое, что пара минут для человека, задумавшегося на скамейке в парке.  
— Бог смерти, скажи, все правила в тетради настоящие?  
Лайт сильнее стиснул скрещенные на груди руки, а Рэм равнодушно ответила:  
— Конечно. Все они настоящие.  
Эл какое-то время размышлял, а потом объявил:  
— Мы это проверим. 

***  
Ватари находился у себя — в небольшой комнатке на техническом этаже, совмещающей рабочий кабинет и некое подобие командного пункта. Он был занят последним поручением Эл: изучал списки стран, потенциально готовых предоставить им добровольцев для испытания Тетради смерти.  
Эл остановился на пороге, то ли не желая отрывать помощника от работы, то ли не зная, как начать, но Ватари уже обернулся на шум шагов.  
— Рюдзаки? — и, поскольку Эл молчал, уже встревоженно: — Что случилось?  
Эл облизнул пересохшие губы и шагнул вперёд.  
— Если я умру в ближайшее время, это будет значить, что Ягами Лайт — Кира. Вероятность составит девяносто девять процентов.  
Ватари смотрел на него, чуть наклонив набок голову.  
— Я хочу, чтобы в этом случае ты немедленно ликвидировал его. И Аманэ Мису тоже, как второго Киру. И… приказ надо отдавать в автоматическом режиме. Я… рассчитал, и Ниа со мной согласился — с вероятностью не ниже семидесяти процентов Кира считает тебя моим наследником.  
Всё, решение принято и озвучено. Не идеальное, не желанное, но самое правильное из всех, что он сумел найти.  
— Я сделаю это, — коротко кивнул Ватари, но, когда Эл уже отвернулся, чтобы уйти, мягко спросил ему в спину: — Рюдзаки, ты не хочешь, чтобы Мэлло и Ниа рисковали собой ради мести Кире, или защищаешь его от того, что они могут с ним сотворить?  
Эл пожал плечами.  
— Я не знаю. Наверное, то и другое.  
Как можно сказать, какая половина сердца болит сильнее?

Наступивший вечер, кажется, становился дурной копией предыдущего. Поднявшись в свою комнату, Эл обнаружил спящего в его постели Лайта. Лайт был бледным и осунувшимся, как во время изнурительной болезни. Сколько времени он уже не высыпается нормально? С момента задержания Хигути? Да, пожалуй, что так. Раньше он всегда спал спокойно, во всяком случае, в те месяцы, что они провели рядом.  
С лёгким сожалением Эл тронул Лайта за плечо:  
— Лайт-кун.  
Пришло время поговорить начистоту, и если Лайту есть что ему сказать, пусть сделает это. Сейчас события прошлой ночи казались далёкими и расплывчатыми, словно присыпанными мягким песком — смотришь и не можешь понять, действительно ли под ним проступают смутные очертания или же это всё твоё воображение. Но Эл привык доверять своей памяти и рассудку.  
— Лайт, просыпайся.  
Он потряс сильнее.  
Тело под его рукой оказалось таким расслабленным, что в душу на мгновение закрался страх. Эл торопливо коснулся шеи Лайта, нащупывая пульс. Пульс был, дыхание тоже, замедленное и поверхностное, как у крепко спящего, однако столько бы Эл ни тормошил Лайта, реакции не последовало.  
И тогда страх вернулся. 

***  
Эл смотрел на Лайта, неподвижно лежащего в кровати. Размеренно попискивали множественные датчики, по мониторам бежали кривые линии. Контроль дыхания, сердцебиения, кровообращения, давления, мониторинг коры головного мозга…  
По результатам всех осмотров Лайт был здоров. Однако разбудить его не удавалось никакими способами. Врачи называли его состояние комой, но только потому, что не могли придумать другого названия. На деле он просто… спал.  
— Значит, Кира всё-таки добрался до моего сына.  
За прошедшие сутки господин Ягами постарел, кажется, на десять лет. Паутина седины расползалась от висков серебристыми нитями.  
— Простите, но не соглашусь, — возразил Эл, засовывая в рот леденец. — Если бы Кира добрался до команды расследования, его первой жертвой стал бы не Лайт.  
— Но именно Лайт лежит сейчас в этой постели! — яростно выкрикнул господин Ягами и добавил, запоздало понизив голос: — А не кто-то другой.  
— Я понимаю ваши чувства, но эмоции нам не помогут. Мы должны проанализировать ситуацию и попытаться выяснить, что произошло.  
Отец Лайта сделал несколько шагов, остановившись перед Эл, с ногами устроившимся на стуле. На измождённом лице всего за одну ночь прорезались новые морщинки, превратив полного сил мужчину в старика.  
— Произошло то, что мой сын находится между жизнью и смертью. Рюдзаки, мы знаем, что Кира умеет убивать не только сердечным приступом. Если это был он, Лайт обречён, чтобы мы ни делали.  
Он отвернулся, скрывая ползущие по щекам слёзы.  
— А всё потому, что ты вынудил его присоединиться к этому расследованию, — с горечью прошептал он. — Если бы не ты…  
Не договорив, господин Ягами вышел из комнаты, наскоро переоборудованной в стационар.  
Эл мог бы сказать, что Лайт сам отчаянно стремился попасть в штаб-квартиру, но и в том, что он подталкивал Лайта к участию в расследовании, тоже была своя правда. Он в самом деле виноват. По крайней мере в том, что вовремя не выслушал.  
В последнее время Лайта мучили кошмары. Поначалу Эл решил, что это муки совести, но это не было муками совести… А затем случился тот странный сон, где они вдвоём оказались в жутковатом, чужеродном мире серебряного песка. И Лайт вёл себя так, словно этот мир был ему хорошо знаком.  
Есть ли вероятность, что его нынешнее состояние связано с тем сном?  
И есть ли вероятность, что оно с ним не связано?  
Как жаль, что прошлым утром Лайт не успел рассказать ему то, что пытался!  
В палату вошли несколько врачей — начинался очередной осмотр. Эл передвинул свой стул подальше в угол, чтобы не мешать им, и снова замер в позе эмбриона.  
Голова шла кругом. Шинигами, Тетради смерти, некие измерения за гранью сна… Никогда прежде он не сталкивался ни с чем подобным, да и не верил, честно говоря, что подобное существует. До тех пор, пока оно просто не взяло и не стало частью его жизни. 

Рэм стояла посреди зала, не испытывая ни малейшего неудобства от того, что загораживала людям путь и все были вынуждены обходить её. Наверное, богов смерти не волнуют такие мелочи. Эл забрался на диван, рассеянно поковырял ложкой пирожное на тарелочке, сковырнул марципановый цветок и задумчиво собрал пальцем осыпавшуюся сахарную крошку. Он сам толком не представлял, что хочет узнать.  
— У Лайта всё по-прежнему? — отворачиваясь от компьютера, спросил Мацуда.  
— Доктор Джонс сказала, что отрицательной динамики не наблюдается, — ушёл от прямого ответа Эл. Неизвестно зачем, наверное, просто по привычке, потому что скрывать тут было нечего.  
— Понятно, — вздохнул Мацуда. Даже его не обманула эта формулировка.  
— Рэм, — обратился Эл к шинигами, — тебе что-нибудь известно о состоянии Ягами Лайта?  
Ярко-жёлтый глаз воззрился на него безо всякого выражения.  
— Нет.  
— Но ты знаешь, что он сейчас болен?  
— Я слышала, как вы говорили о его болезни, но я не знаю её причин. Шинигами не болеют.  
— Это ваш существенный плюс… — пробормотал Эл. — А ты никогда не видела, чтобы похожий эффект на людей оказывала Тетрадь смерти?  
— Нет.  
— А вообще как-то влиять на людей она может?  
— Не знаю, я же не человек.  
— Но, Рюдзаки, разве ты забыл, что первым Тетради коснулся вовсе не Лайт? — вмешался Мацуда. — Если бы она чем-то вредила людям, то, во-первых, пострадал бы шеф Ягами, Моги, ты сам… и только потом Лайт. Или вообще все мы вместе.  
— Да, действительно, — рассеянно отозвался Эл.  
Ему не хотелось объяснять, что он думал не о присутствии рядом с Тетрадью, и даже не о первом прикосновении к ней, а о владении ею. К тому же с Хигути ничего подобного и впрямь не произошло. 

***  
— Болезнь Лайта связана с делом Киры, — Эл сидел в кресле, обхватив руками колени. — Я практически уверен в этом, несмотря на слова Рэм. Лайта обследовали лучшие специалисты Токио и не нашли хоть каких-либо отклонений. Никто не может объяснить, почему он не просыпается. Думаю, медики не находят естественных причин, потому что причины сверхъестественны.  
Он решил пока не рассказывать Ватари о мире-за-гранью. Скорее всего, то был симптом, а не причина. Не стоит вводить в уравнение новые неизвестные, если они только усложняют его, а не помогают решить.  
Ватари слушал внимательно, не перебивая. Заставленная техническим оборудованием практически от пола до потолка и без того небольшая комната казалась совсем крошечной. В ней царил уютный полумрак, только мерцали многочисленные мониторы.  
— Однако я был уверен и в том, что Лайт — первый Кира. Причём стал он Кирой осознанно и по доброй воле. Неужели я всё-таки заблуждался и существует некая третья сила? Тот, кто управляет и Кирами, и шинигами? Но почему в таком случае Лайта решили убрать именно сейчас?  
И почему при этом не тронули Эл? Не может же быть, чтобы эта сила оказалась слабее второго Киры или Хигути, которым было достаточно лица человека, чтобы уничтожить его. Сила, наделившая их такой властью, должна быть ещё могущественнее. Однако Эл жив и здоров… Во всяком случае, пока.  
— А кто-нибудь ещё из жертв Киры впадал в кому? — Ватари достал ослепительно чистый носовой платок, снял очки и принялся неторопливо протирать стёкла от невидимых пылинок.  
— Нет, ни разу. Но я решил не заострять на этом внимание, так как несколько человек, убитых Ёцубой, умерли от быстротекущих болезней. Так что в теории всё возможно. Но мне кажется, важнее то, что в данный момент причин убивать Лайта не было. Его лицо и имя были известны с самого начала. Даже если предположить, что я ошибся и верна гипотеза кукловода, Лайт должен был умереть не сейчас, а едва попав в тюрьму. Сила переходит дальше — и носитель гибнет. Как в случае с Хигути. Но после ареста Лайт не погиб, а лишь потерял воспоминания.  
— Лайт не мёртв и теперь, — осторожно заметил Ватари.  
— Это очень шаткий факт, — Эл вытащил из кармана шоколадный батончик, надорвал блестящую упаковку… и сунул батончик обратно. Пока Лайт действительно жив, но сколько продлится это «пока» — неизвестно. И думать об этом больно.  
— Напрашивается вывод, что состояние Лайта либо всё же не связано с Кирой, либо связано не так, как я думаю.  
Что он упустил? Какой аргумент не учёл или ошибочно посчитал верным?  
Ватари побарабанил пальцами по столу.  
— Рюдзаки, а не может ли быть здесь замешана Аманэ Миса?  
Эл удивлённо уставился на него. Ватари никогда не был склонен к штукам, но мало ли…  
— Аманэ не потянет более или менее продуманный план. Она человек импульса и не способна предугадать действия, которые не совершила бы сама.  
— Безусловно, Аманэ не кукловод. Но не могла ли она таким образом попытаться освободить Лайта от последних подозрений или за что-то ему отомстить?  
Эл впился зубами в ноготь большого пальца.  
— Вряд ли Миса сознательно решилась бы навредить Лайту. Или…  
Миса предположительно была вторым Кирой, предположительно потеряла воспоминания при аресте и — предположительно — вернула их после смерти Хигути. С ней происходило всё то же самое, что с Лайтом. С момента установки наблюдения она не сделала ничего подозрительного, просто вернулась домой после ночных съёмок и легла отсыпаться. Отсыпаться… Ох, вот идиот!  
Эл вскинул голову:  
— Ватари, звони своему человеку. Если Аманэ ещё не проснулась, пусть немедленно входит в дом и будит её.  
Они в молчании ждали ответного звонка. Эл заранее знал, что услышит, поэтому, когда Ватари коротко передал: «Не просыпается», одним прыжком соскочил с кресла.  
— Мне надо всё там осмотреть.  
Он должен был сделать это ещё вчера. Похоже, присутствие Лайта влияет на его мыслительные способности. Не в лучшую сторону. 

***  
На фоне тёмных простыней Миса выглядела хрупкой, бескровной тенью. Она лежала, свернувшись калачиком и погрузившись всё в тот же убийственно крепкий сон. Эл машинально проверил у неё пульс, частоту дыхания, реакцию зрачков на свет, но результаты не отличались от его ожиданий. Он набрал сообщение, прося выслать сюда бригаду медиков. Даже если это состояние походит на сон, неизвестно, чем и в какой момент оно может обернуться.  
Потом он распахнул тяжёлые шторы, впуская в окно последние отблески закатного солнца, и бегло осмотрел спальню. Снимая с полки массивную вазу с высохшей до полной бестелесности розой, Эл отстранённо подумал, что Мэлло бы здесь понравилось. Во всяком случае, он бы наверняка оценил коллекцию плюшевых зверюшек, которые издали смотрелись даже мило, пока не становилось ясно, что каждый из них в той или иной степени изувечен. Минут через десять он был вынужден признать, что хоть Миса и отличалась специфическими предпочтениями, помимо них ничего необычного в комнате не было.  
Эл плюхнулся на кровать, автоматически натянул одеяло на покрытое мурашками плечо с едва заметной бретелькой ночной сорочки и задумался. Не то чтобы он всерьёз рассчитывал найти у Мисы вторую Тетрадь смерти. В конце концов, слежка не дала заметных результатов. Правда, она и продолжалась чуть больше суток — возможно, им просто не хватило времени…  
А может, всё же ошибка? Ужасная, фатальная… Если сила Киры в очередной раз сменила владельца, придётся начинать всё с начала, а Лайт и Миса будут обречены. Одну бесконечную минуту слабости Эл неистово желал, чтобы происходящее оказалось просто его кошмарным сном. Сейчас он очнётся, потянется за ноутбуком, а недовольный Лайт заворчит, что ему снова мешает спать звон цепи…  
Нет. Пустые мечты ничем не помогут. Эл подобрал лежавшую на полу миниатюрную сумочку на тонком витом ремешке. Помада, пудреница, упаковка носовых платков, флакон с продолговатыми капсулами — то ли снотворное, то ли успокоительное, насколько удалось разобрать этикетку, потрёпанная фотография улыбчивой женщины нордического типа и застенчивого японца в очках — погибшие родители. И другая фотография, гораздо новее, на которой Ягами Лайт хмуро и решительно смотрел вперёд, как будто бросая вызов сразу всему миру. Эл уже видел и оба фото, и вообще это всё, когда Мису арестовали в прошлый раз.  
Из пудреницы в форме ракушки торчал едва заметный краешек бумаги. Возможно, какая-нибудь защитная мембрана или часть упаковки — Эл честно не разбирался в косметике и смутно себе представлял, что тут должно быть. Однако когда он открыл матово-чёрную с искристым напылением ракушку, то увидел обычный нелинованный листок, сложенный в несколько раз. Откровенно странное место, чтобы хранить бумагу для заметок. Память услужливо подкинула воспоминание: Лайт в своей комнате, решает уравнения к экзамену и одновременно запускает руку в пакет с чипсами. А потом умирает преступник, лица которого сын Ягами Соитиро ни разу в жизни не видел.  
Когда Эл спросил Рэм, имеет ли обрывок Тетради смерти ту же силу, что и целая Тетрадь, шинигами не подтвердила, но и не опровергла такую возможность. Может, она действительно не знала правды. Испачканные в невесомой серебристой пыльце пальцы дрогнули.  
Эл поднялся на ноги и осторожно вытащил кусочек бумаги, уверенный, что угадал. 

Хотя внутренне он был готов к тому, что увидит чудовище, проступивший перед ним прямо из воздуха череп заставил инстинктивно отшатнуться.  
— Привет! — оскалились кроваво-красные губы.  
— Здравствуй, бог смерти, — ответил Эл, завороженно рассматривая тощую, нескладную фигуру с неестественно-длинными конечностями. В её очертаниях было что-то знакомое, какая-то омерзительная ассоциация.  
— Меня зовут Рюк, — представилась потусторонняя тварь. Надо же — совсем не похож на Рэм. Намного общительнее и, кажется, другого пола. Впрочем, а какие основания были думать, будто все боги смерти одинаковы?  
— Здравствуй, Рюк. Я — Эл.  
— Значит, тот самый Эл, — протянул шинигами. — Наслышан, наслышан о тебе.  
Его абсолютно круглые выпуклые глаза сверкнули. Ассоциация усилилась. Муха! Он напоминал серую мясную муху.  
— Кто говорил тебе обо мне?  
Рюк осклабился ещё шире, демонстрируя два ряда остро заточенных зубов, и промолчал.  
Две Тетради смерти, двое шинигами, таких разных и в то же время равно устрашающих. Рюк снова заговорил:  
— Эй, ты можешь дать мне яблоко?  
Эл напрягся. В памяти мгновенно всплыла фраза: «Эл, ты знаешь, что боги смерти едят только яблоки?». Но послания через заключённых оставлял первый Кира, а тетрадь, с которой связан Рюк, определённо принадлежит второму. Или же он ошибся, и эти двое уже тогда были знакомы… Нет, не получается.  
— Давай договоримся так: я дам тебе яблоко, возможно, даже не одно, если ответишь на несколько моих вопросов. Во-первых, скажи, зачем тебе человеческая еда? Я уже встречался с одним богом смерти, и он утверждал, что вы в ней не нуждаетесь.  
— А, Рэм, — Рюк поднялся в воздух, став окончательно похожим на огромную муху, — она просто не любит яблоки. По правде говоря, богам смерти действительно не нужно есть, чтобы существовать, у нас другие потребности. Но ведь яблоки такие вкусные!  
— Ты знаешь, что с ней? — Эл указал на скорчившееся в постели тело.  
— Да. Она провалилась в царство шинигами. Такое порой случается с людьми, владеющими Тетрадью смерти. У вас это, кажется, называется сопутствующим риском.  
Тот сон, в котором они оказались вместе с Лайтом! И кошмары, что терзали Лайта на протяжении нескольких дней. Это было реально — всё было реально.  
— Где сейчас эта Тетрадь?  
— Понятия не имею. Кто знает, куда эта девица могла её припрятать? Могу сказать только, что в доме её нет.  
Эл достал телефон и набрал номер Ватари. Необходимо провести здесь полный обыск, самому ему с этим не справиться. Впрочем, привлекать команду господина Ягами тоже не стоит. Пускай побудут в неведении, пока он полностью не разберётся, что к нему.  
Закончив разговор, он повернулся к богу смерти.  
— Рюк, ты отправишься вместе со мной в нашу штаб-квартиру. Яблоки будут там. 

***  
— Ничего, — доложил Айбер, несколько часов спустя вернувшись в офис расследования.  
— Ну и вкусы у этой девушки, — фыркнула Уэди. — У меня до сих пор мороз по коже, как будто побывала в настоящем склепе. Но никаких следов Тетради смерти и правда нет.  
Значит, Рюк не соврал, Тетрадь спрятали где-то ещё. Сама Миса либо тот, кто умел планировать на порядок лучше неё.  
— Не знаю, важно это или нет, но у Аманэ были явные проблемы со сном, — заметил Айбер. — Пузырёк снотворного в сумочке, ещё два на кухне в шкафу. Рецептурное, не какие-нибудь травки для успокоения совести.  
Если Мисе снилось то же самое, что и Лайту, неудивительно, что она страдала бессонницей.  
— Понятно. Спасибо вам обоим за работу, можете пока быть свободны, — решил Эл. Без дальнейших зацепок искать вторую Тетрадь не имело смысла. С учётом фантазии Лайта, она сейчас может быть где угодно.  
Полученные полчаса назад заключения врачей свидетельствовали, что физически с Мисой всё в порядке. Все жизненные системы работают без сбоев, мозговая активность в норме — но никакой возможности вернуть пациентку в сознание.  
Эл провёл языком по онемевшим губам. Рассыпающаяся прямо под пальцами сухой пылью вода. Сдавившая рёбра невидимая, неумолимо сжимающаяся клеть… Мир шинигами — вечно стабильный в вечной нестабильности. Сможет ли он разбудить Лайта, если вернётся туда? И сможет ли он туда вернуться?  
Или… надо ставить вопрос иначе: решится ли он туда вернуться?  
Ему вдруг показалось, что лицо Лайта словно бы теряет очертания, становится прозрачным. Этого, конечно, не могло быть, но Эл всё равно протянул руку и коснулся впалой щеки. Она была вполне осязаемой и тёплой. Только очень бледной.  
Чёрт знает, что уже чудится…  
— Так и есть, — сообщил за спиной голос Рюка сквозь смачное чавканье. — Чем дольше человек находится в царстве шинигами, тем сильнее погружается в него. И тем меньше от него остаётся здесь.  
Эл вздрогнул.  
— В каком смысле?  
Рюк дожевал яблоко, демонстративно задумался, потом выразительно ухмыльнулся неприятно-яркими губами:  
— В самом прямом. Пока его тело окончательно не перестанет существовать. В этом мире.  
Ясно. Значит, надо торопиться.  
— Ты ведь уже бывал у нас, — Рюк оглядел его с откровенным любопытством. — Неужели понравилось?  
— Нет.  
Но если не сделать этого, Лайт умрёт. Без вариантов.  
— Вы, люди, такие безрассудные. Вы меня удивляете.  
— Шинигами, наверное, совсем другие?  
Рюк скорчил презрительную гримасу.  
— В основном да, но встречаются и исключения вроде Рэм.  
А вот это уже интереснее. Если Рюк посмеялся над ним за готовность рискнуть собой ради кого-то, а среди шинигами это редкость…  
— К кому привязана Рэм?  
Эл был уверен, что это не Хигути. Иначе она попыталась бы хоть как-то ему помочь, а не просто пассивно наблюдала, как его загоняют, словно зверя.  
— Стоп, я ничего такого не говорил! — запротестовал Рюк. — Ты это сам придумал!  
— Тогда чем она отличается от остальных шинигами? От тебя, например?  
Рюк покрутился на месте, расправил крылья, делая вид, что собирается взлететь, но никуда не двинулся.  
— Вообще-то ты прав, — нехотя признал он, когда пауза стала почти ощутимо тяжёлой. — Абсолютно бессмысленная и глупая привязанность. Иногда шинигами ведут себя прямо как люди. Ну не забавно ли, а? Но это дело Рэм, и я не скажу тебе имя того человека, даже за целую корзину яблок.  
— Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что это человек.  
Рюк нахмурился, а потом новая улыбка растянула его губы от уха до уха.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что он бы за тобой не пошёл? — он кивнул на Лайта. — Бывает, что и люди ведут себя совсем как шинигами.  
Эл не успел придумать ответ: в комнату прямо сквозь стену шагнула Рэм и остановилась перед ним, буравя тяжёлым, немигающим взглядом.  
— Спаси Мису, — попросила она. — Она в мире шинигами, ей очень плохо.  
Последний кусочек головоломки встал на место — и паззл сложился. Загадочная привязанность бога смерти, второй Кира, неожиданное появление Хигути, путаница в Тетрадях, правило тринадцати дней… наконец всё увязалось в единую цепочку. Рэм помогала Лайту, потому что ей по какой-то причине была важна Миса. Именно она была связана с Тетрадью Мисы, тогда как Рюк изначально находился рядом с Лайтом. А потом первый и второй Кира обменялись Тетрадями. Зачем — непонятно, но это не ключевая информация, её можно выяснить и позже.  
— Признайся, Рюк, — обратился Эл к откровенно наслаждающемуся ситуацией шинигами, — ты ведь не рассказал Лайту про вероятность соскользнуть в ваш мир и застрять там навсегда?  
Рюк длинным когтем поскрёб подбородок.  
— Нет, иначе это испортило бы всю игру. Никто из людей не стал бы писать в Тетради смерти, если бы ему сразу предложили такую цену. К тому же раньше это происходило не так быстро. Я думал, мир шинигами затягивает только тех, кто пользуется Тетрадью несколько лет или даже десятилетий. Но, наверное, важно не время, а интенсивность использования. Похоже, Лайт перестарался. А ты молодец, Эл, догадался-таки обо всём. Не зря Лайт тебя опасался.  
— Рэм, а ты почему ничего не сказала Мисе? И почему соврала мне, что ничего не знаешь об этом состоянии?  
Рэм молчала, застыв огромным костяным изваянием.  
— Спаси Мису, — наконец повторила она. — Если ты поможешь ей выбраться, я помогу выбраться Ягами Лайту.

Кровать была узкой, но ему и не нужно было много места. Эл вытянулся рядом с Лайтом, осторожно обнимая опутанное проводками тело. Закинул ногу на бедро, прижался щекой к щеке — если он прав, то нужен максимальный тактильный контакт. Чужое сердце под ладонью билось медленно и тяжело, грудная клетка едва заметно приподнималась и опускалась.  
Спать совершенно не хотелось, мысли скакали как бешеные, а собственный пульс зашкаливал за все допустимые нормы. Эл закрыл глаза, заставляя себя расслабиться, как учили — неторопливо и поэтапно. Ступни, голени, колени… Не думать о том, что он мог опоздать. Не сомневаться, что он поступает правильно. Пальцы, кисти рук, плечи… Он чуть повернул голову, касаясь губами прохладной щеки. И провалился в чужой сон.


	3. По ту сторону миров

***  
Лайт смотрел на речной поток, больше напоминающий ртуть, чем воду, — слишком медленно и тяжело она текла. Над поверхностью не висели с монотонным звоном стрекозы, у дна не сновали юркие мальки, волосы не трепал свежий ветер и вообще не было ничего из того, что невольно ожидаешь от прогретого солнцем полуденного берега реки. Впрочем, солнца тоже не было. И вода текла серая, мёртвая.   
В голове навязчиво крутились строки из пьесы, которую Рюдзаки читал ему накануне того, как Лайт… застрял здесь.   
_Из этой чащи не стремись уйти.  
Ты не нашел бы все равно пути._  
Возможно, через какое-то время они останутся его единственным осознанным воспоминанием. Реальный мир постепенно не то что забывался… скорее отступал, затушёвывался под давлением пыльной серости этого места. Но голос Рюдзаки по-прежнему отчётливо звучал в памяти. Наверное, он исчезнет только после того, как исчезнет сам Лайт.   
_Я — существо редчайшей из пород.  
И я люблю тебя._  
Он не знал, сколько уже здесь находится. Раньше несколько часов кошмарных странствий равнялись одной ночи, по истечении которой он неизменно пробуждался ото сна. На этот раз странствия длились и длились, по ощущениям превысив несколько ночей, однако конца им всё не наступало. Возможно, изменило течение само время этого мира, а может, он утратил способность просыпаться. От этой догадки рот наполняла желчная слюна.  
Клубящиеся воды скользили мимо него без единого всплеска, отражая такое же непроницаемое металлического оттенка небо. Очень хотелось пить, но одна мысль о том, чтобы напиться из реки, вызывала отторжение. Впрочем, даже если бы жажда пересилила отвращение, оставался здравый смысл: брошенная в воду сухая ветка мгновенно расползлась на серые бесплотные разводы, разошедшиеся по волнам ещё до того, как уплыть вниз по течению. Под ложечкой противно дрогнуло: Лайт не был уверен, что готов к такой смерти.   
Однако где-то там, в настоящем, живом мире Рюдзаки собирается разрушить последнюю защиту Мисы, не зная, что тем самым станет мишенью для Рэм. Некогда Лайт создал идеальный план уничтожения Эл, но теперь ему требовалось спасти Рюдзаки… а он завяз здесь, в вечных водянистых сумерках среди пепла и костей!   
Река всё текла и текла, тихо и неумолимо, как время. Прежде в своих снах он ни разу не добирался до неё. Только смотрел сверху, с обрыва, как в тот раз, когда Рюдзаки каким-то невероятным образом попал сюда вместе с ним.   
Рюдзаки, наверное, в конце концов решил, что их скитания привиделись ему в бредовом кошмаре. Да и как можно было поверить в существование этого мира, больше всего напоминавшего галлюцинацию параноика? Не поверил же сам Лайт в первый раз, и во второй тоже… Надо было признаться — прямо там и тогда, едва они проснулись, но ему не хватило смелости говорить при Мацуде. Кто бы мог подумать, что Кира окажется таким трусом. И тряпкой.   
Каждая секунда промедления приближала новую угрозу, пора было вставать и идти дальше, но он так устал… Серая апатия оплела тело и разум, лишая сил. Бесконечные, бессмысленные блуждания без цели и надежды. Он ускользал от одной ловушки, а где-то поблизости мир в тот же миг начинал плести новую. Изуверская игра без шанса на победу.   
Но если он как можно скорее не вернётся обратно, станет слишком поздно — Рэм ради спасения Мисы убьёт Рюдзаки. Может быть, поздно уже сейчас… от этой мысли душу окатил щемящий ужас.   
_Я — существо редчайшей из пород._  
Лайт со стоном поднялся на свои опухшие, гудящие от усталости ноги. Его вдруг озарила безумная идея. А что, если просто прыгнуть в воду? Пусть он погибнет, и это вряд ли произойдёт безболезненно, но смерть всегда становилась выходом из этого чудовищного места.   
Ему было страшно, однако свозь пелену усталости и отупения страх ощущался приглушённым, бледным, как раскинувшиеся над головой небеса. Лайт шагнул вперёд, остановившись на самом краю берега. Из-под ног в воду заскользил ручеёк песчинок. Почему-то вспомнилась церемония посвящения первокурсников, когда Рюдзаки впервые заговорил с ним, и Лайт судорожно, до промокшей от пота рубашки старался не потерять над собой контроль. Он смог тогда — сможет и сейчас. Ему нужно сделать шаг, всего один шаг…   
_И я люблю тебя._  
Ручеёк песчинок превратился в лавину.   
— Ягами! Стой!  
Автоматически Лайт отпрянул назад, заскользил по неустойчивой поверхности и с трудом удержался на ногах. И снова чуть не упал, отшатнувшись, когда рядом с ним на берег реки приземлилась Рэм. Бледные крылья, хлопнув, сложились.   
Лайт тупо уставился на неё.   
— Рэм?! Что ты здесь… Как ты сюда попала?   
— Легко. И это не я сюда попала, Ягами Лайт, а ты. Ты находишься в моём родном мире, царстве шинигами.   
Лайт медленно, словно впервые видя всё, что его окружало, огляделся. Безжизненные пески, безжизненная вода, свисающие под ненормальным углом цепи и россыпи костей, на глазах обращающиеся в прах. И почему он не догадался раньше? Вероятно, потому что отчаянно не желал верить, что этот мир действительно существует — может существовать.   
Зато теперь понятно, почему шинигами так стремятся выбраться отсюда в мир людей. Лайт сжал ладонями виски, стараясь вернуть себе ясность мысли.   
— Но… но как, почему я здесь?  
— Вы с Мисой оба провалились сквозь ткань реальности. Так сказал Эл.   
Сердце резко подскочило вверх, заколотившись о стенки горла.   
— Ты говорила с Рюдзаки? Он… как он?  
— Он пришёл за тобой. Идём, я отведу тебя к нему. Но будь осторожен, если ты сейчас погибнешь, то не очнёшься в своём мире. Ты навсегда останешься здесь. 

***  
Идти пришлось не меньше часа. А может, и больше, поскольку Лайт совершенно утратил чувство времени, а его часы с момента, как он в первый раз взглянул на них здесь, неизменно показывали шесть сорок. Вероятно, сложный механизм не пережил очередного удара при падении... однако нечто противоположное здравому смыслу шептало, что таково единственное время, возможное в царстве шинигами.   
Чем ниже по течению они спускались, тем плотнее становился песок под ногами, смерзаясь в ломкую корку. Отчего-то представился вывернутый наизнанку мир, где громадные ледники спрятаны в самой сердцевине планеты, пронизывая её и кое-где вытягивая свои языки к поверхности.   
Не ощущение даже… предчувствие ощущения — беззвучного дыхания, леденящего затылок, заставило оглянуться. Однако пространство за спиной оставалось так же пустынно, как и… Лайт протёр глаза, убеждая себя, что от монотонности пути просто задремал на ходу. Хотя ещё мгновение назад он был уверен, что впереди ничего нет, сейчас вдалеке маячила хаотичная россыпь камней. В какой-то миг ему почудился на их фоне знакомый силуэт, и Лайт ускорил шаг, на несколько минут забыв и о ноющих ступнях, и о перехватывающем горло сухом холодном воздухе.  
Вблизи камни оказались крупными обломками скал с тёмно-серыми резкими сколами. Возле одного из них, свернувшись клубком и обхватив острые колени руками, сидел Рюдзаки. Первым порывом стало броситься к нему, обнять — то ли от безрассудной радости, то ли чтобы удостовериться, что он правда здесь… что это правда он, а не какая-то новая изощрённая ловушка. Правда, Миса тоже была здесь. И вот она бросилась к Лайту без колебаний. Он с трудом удержался на ногах, когда она практически повисла на нём.  
— Ох, Лайт! Наконец-то ты меня нашёл… Я больше не могу проснуться! Никак не могу, сколько ни пыталась! Всё совсем не так, как раньше…  
Лайт автоматически обнял вздрагивающие полуобнажённые плечи. То есть Миса тоже попадала сюда в своих снах, как и он сам? Но почему она ничего не сказала… почему они ни разу не встретились здесь…  
— Что происходит? — он растерянно повернулся к Рюдзаки.   
Тот поднял голову. Вокруг и без того глубоких глаз залегли тёмные тени, делая их бездонными. А вот разобрать, что скрывают эти бездны, не удавалось.   
— Присядь, Лайт. И ты, Миса, тоже. Мне нужно кое-что рассказать вам двоим. О том, где вы находитесь, как сюда попали и что нам с этим делать дальше. А если я что-то неправильно понял, меня поправит Рэм.   
Шинигами безмолвно склонила голову.   
Лайт опустился на песок, внезапно обнаружив, как мало сил у него осталось. Безэмоциональный голос Рюдзаки напомнил ему истинное положение дел. Они противники… Вероятно, в реальности Эл наконец вычислил Киру и теперь явился по его душу. Несмотря на то что Кира умудрился забраться туда, куда живым нет пути, Эл и там сумел до него добраться.  
Миса села рядом, вжавшись ледяным плечом в его плечо. Только сейчас Лайт заметил, что на ней нет ничего, кроме длинной, но тонкой до полупрозрачности ночной сорочки. Довершали картину пушистые домашние тапочки. Почему-то эти тапочки в виде мордочек забавных зверюшек окончательно его добили, и Лайт судорожно прикусил губу, чувствуя, как из груди рвётся истерический смех. Подавив приближение нервного припадка, он стащил с себя рубашку и набросил Мисе на плечи. Не лучший вариант, но хотя бы какое-то подобие одежды, а у него остаётся плотная трикотажная футболка.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотала Миса, кутаясь в ткань, ещё хранящую крупицы тепла.   
— На самом деле вам не холодно, — сказала Рэм. — Ваших человеческих тел здесь нет, есть только память о них.   
— В смысле все ощущения, которые мы испытываем в этом мире, самовнушение? — уточнил Рюдзаки.   
— И да, и нет. Мир шинигами состоит из иной материи, чем мир людей. Попадая сюда, вы оказываетесь связаны с ним, но ваше сознание старается облечь эту связь в подходящую для вас форму.   
Лайт нахмурился, пытается осмыслить услышанную информацию, а Миса уставилась на синяк, темневший на её запястье, коснулась неровного контура кончиками пальцев, поморщилась.   
— Чушь… это же полная чушь… — прошептала она.   
— Рюдзаки, так ты знаешь, почему мы оказались здесь? — спросил Лайт. Какая-то часть его разума уже всё поняла, но ему важно было выяснить, что известно Эл.   
— Из-за своих тетрадей смерти, — ровно ответил тот, кто под именем справедливости обещал Кире смертную казнь. — Всё началось вчера, Лайт, когда ты уснул и не смог проснуться. Вернее, на самом деле всё началось гораздо раньше. Ваши боги смерти не сказали вам, но человек, который записывает имена в тетрадь, постепенно теряет связь с миром живых и сближается с миром шинигами.   
Чем дальше говорил Рюдзаки, тем ярче краска стыда заливала лицо Лайта. Даже неподвижный стылый воздух не мог остудить его горящих щёк. Идиот… какой же он идиот! А ведь Рюк когда-то почти прямо сказал ему, что Лайт практически сравнялся с богом смерти… А потом как-то на редкость гаденько засмеялся. Значит, он уже тогда знал, какая участь ожидает Киру?  
Рэм с отчаянной мольбой смотрела на Мису, но та даже не повернулась к ней, разглядывая на собственных ладонях росчерки неведомой судьбы. Винит ли она в случившемся Лайта или себя? У него не хватило решимости спросить.   
Рюдзаки изучил песок у своих — слава Небесам не босых! — ступней и перевёл бесстрастный взгляд на Лайта.   
— Когда я вспомнил, как накануне заснул рядом с тобой и попал в твой кошмар, то понял, что могу вернуться сюда.  
— Зачем? — дрожащим голосом пролепетала Миса.   
Рюдзаки приподнял плечи, словно не совсем понимая, зачем озвучивать то, что и так очевидно.   
— Чтобы выяснить, как вытащить вас отсюда. При условии, что это, конечно, возможно.   
— Мы должны пойти к королю шинигами, — вмешалась Рэм. — Если кто-то и знает, как человеку выбраться из нашего мира, то только он.   
— С чего бы ему нам помогать? — фыркнул Лайт. Меньше всего сейчас он был склонен верить богам смерти. Любым.   
— Он неплохой старик, — Рэм по-прежнему не сводила единственного глаза с Мисы. — И умеет быть справедливым.   
Лайта её ответ не убедил совершенно. Особенно это скользкое «умеет быть».   
— Особых причин нет, — согласился Рюдзаки, — но мы всё же попробуем договориться с этим королём. Тем более что и выбора у нас, в общем-то, нет.

— Ты можешь начертить нам карту? — для наглядности Рюдзаки провёл указательным пальцем линию на песке. — На случай, чтобы мы все знали, куда идти, если придётся разделиться.   
— Нет, — выражение лица Рэм практически не менялось — да и как может измениться обтянутый кожей череп? — однако Лайту показалось, что на нём написано отчаяние. — Шинигами не составляют карт. Это… просто не имеет для нас смысла.   
— А если я объясню тебе, как это сделать? — терпеливо уточнил Рюдзаки.   
— Наш мир постоянно… преображается. Мы не отслеживаем его изменений, ведь в целом он остаётся неизменным, но они всё равно происходят. Сторона реки, на которой висят оковы плоти… Глубина гнезда сомнений.   
— Ты хочешь сказать, завтра здесь этих камней может уже не быть? — Рюдзаки повернулся и постучал костяшками пальцев по шероховатой каменной поверхности. Та не отозвалась, практически поглотив слабый звук, и у Лайта возникло неприятное чувство, что скала затаилась, как зверь в засаде.   
— Такое возможно, — согласилась Рэм. — Но никто не знает, будет так или нет.   
— Вечно стабильный в вечной нестабильности… — тихо пробормотал Рюдзаки. К счастью, убрав руку со скалы. Однако теперь она снова была у него за спиной, темнела захлопнутой пастью. — В таком случае ты права, карта нам ничем не поможет.   
Лайт ожидал, что Миса возмутится, накричит на Рэм, обвинит её в бесполезности… Но девушка молча прижималась к нему. Вероятно, до неё наконец-то дошло, что Рэм — шинигами, а не её комнатная собачонка.   
— Ладно, — Рюдзаки поднялся на ноги за мгновение до того, как Лайт не выдержал бы и крикнул ему убираться с того места. — Значит, отправимся так и будем во что бы то ни стало держаться вместе. Рэм, ты сможешь найти кого-то из нас, если он отстанет?   
— Смогу, — с видимым облегчением ответила та. — Вы не принадлежите этому миру, для него вы нечто чужеродное и… выделяющееся. Я легко учую любого из вас.   
— А что насчёт других богов смерти? — хмуро поинтересовался Лайт. — Они, значит, тоже нас чуют?  
Рэм перевела на него немигающий взгляд.   
— Шинигами давно безразличны люди и их жизни. Даже когда сюда попадает кто-то из вас, никому нет до него дела.   
Но говорила она как-то не слишком уверенно. Взглянув на Рюдзаки, Лайт заметил напряжённую складку между тёмных бровей. Интересно, он тоже подумал о том, как легко богам смерти заманить человека в свою обитель и скормить проголодавшимся собратьям? И не для того ли они разбрасывают в мире людей тетради смерти...  
Впрочем, Рюдзаки сказал истинную правду: другого выбора у них нет. Придётся рискнуть и последовать за шинигами.   
Когда они двинулись в путь, Лайт невольно несколько раз оглянулся назад, всматриваясь в застывшие среди песков обломки скал. Он сам не знал, чего ждёт — что они исчезнут, а может, двинутся следом… Но камни оставались неподвижными. 

***  
— До чего хочется пить, — пожаловалась Миса спустя пару часов и неведомое количество пройденных миль. Пейзаж вокруг практически не менялся, так что трудно было сказать, как далеко они ушли. Назойливый голосок на краю сознания нашёптывал, что они вообще не сдвинулись с места.  
— Рэм, здесь можно где-нибудь достать воду? — спросил Рюдзаки.   
Лайт, половину прошедшего времени мечтавший сделать то же самое, но из гордости так и не позволивший этого себе, непроизвольно сглотнул густую солоноватую слюну. Даже если его нынешнее тело — всего лишь слепок с памяти, голод и жажда ощущались мучительно реальными. Возможно, смерть от них и не грозит, а вот сопутствующие впечатления — вполне…   
— Пища и вода из мира шинигами не предназначены для людей, — покачала головой Рэм. — Для вас они станут смертельным ядом.  
Лайт с содроганием вспомнил, как тень ветки одно мгновение ещё сохраняла очертания, тогда как она сама уже перестала существовать, слившись с ртутными переливами реки.  
— Прямо как в сказках, — пробормотал Рюдзаки, — не пейте, не ешьте, не оглядывайтесь… Что ж, придётся обойтись без воды. Мне жаль, Миса. Могу пока предложить только это.   
Он вытащил из кармана шоколадный батончик в надорванной упаковке и пригоршню леденцов.   
— Плохая замена, знаю, но они лимонные с мятой, может немного помочь.   
Поколебавшись, Миса всё же подставила сложенные ладони, и Рюдзаки ссыпал туда половину конфет. Вторая половина досталась Лайту. Слегка помятый шоколадный батончик также был честно разломлен пополам.   
— Погоди, — уже сунув в рот первую освежающе прохладную конфетку, Лайт вскинул голову. — А как же ты?   
Рюдзаки, оставшийся вообще без сладкого, это было… неправильно. Он попытался вернуть часть леденцов, однако Рюдзаки спрятал руки обратно в карманы.   
— Я не так давно сюда попал и ещё не хочу ни пить, ни есть. К тому же если сосредоточиться на мысли, что здесь находится лишь наше сознание, физические ощущения и правда ослабевают.   
Увы, как Лайт ни пытался последовать его примеру, ни голод с жаждой, ни воображаемая ломота в костях не отступили. Он с жадностью развернул ещё одну конфету. Надо будет всё же припрятать несколько, и половинку шоколадного батончика тоже. Даже если Рюдзаки не голоден прямо сейчас, это может измениться — в конце концов, кто знает, сколько продлится их путешествие.   
— Странно, — проговорила Миса, затолкав леденец за щёку, — никогда не видела здесь птиц.   
Лайт проследил за её взглядом, обнаружив в плотном, как густой кисель, небе разнородное, постепенно растущее пятнышко. Чем ближе оно становилось, тем отчётливее виднелись составлявшие его тёмные тельца.   
— Это не птицы, — с тревогой в голосе сказал Рюдзаки. — Это…   
— Мухи! — выкрикнул Лайт, не вполне уверенный, что движущихся к ним созданий следует называть именно так, но охваченный паникой мозг не нашёл аналогии.   
— От-т-ткуда они взя… — одними губами прошептала Миса и без перехода оглушительно завизжала.   
— Бежим, — скомандовал Рюдзаки.   
Прозвучало так властно и жёстко, что не подчиниться даже не пришло в голову. Повернувшись, они опрометью бросились в противоположную от чудовищной стаи сторону. Сзади беззвучно скользила Рэм, раскинув свои крылья, словно огромная летучая мышь, преследующая добычу. Её тень неслась перед ними по песку.   
Послышалось низкое гудение, напоминающее гул высоковольтных проводов. Не останавливаясь, Лайт бросил взгляд через плечо и тут же пожалел об этом. Тёмные на фоне бледно-серых небес, в воздухе кружили существа размером с крупного голубя, более всего действительно походящие на земных мух. Если бы у земных мух были острые, будто составленные из пучка стальной проволоки, хоботки. Кажется, он ещё успел разглядеть узловатые сочленения тощих лапок, алые бусины глаз, отвратительно-мохнатые тельца… а потом безумие оскалило щербатую багровую пасть, и он отвернулся с чётким пониманием, что ещё один взгляд назад — и он окончательно рехнётся.   
Гудение нарастало, давящей волной перекрывая все звуки, вызывая тупую боль в корнях зубов. Миса начала отставать, и Рюдзаки схватил её за руку, практически волоча за собой. Второй рукой он на всякий случай поймал запястье Лайта. С победоносным писком рассекая воздух, над головой замелькали ощетинившиеся крылатые силуэты.   
— Бегите! — Рэм остановилась, вскинув клешнеобразные руки и загораживая беглецов от роя. — Я разберусь с ними.   
Рой мгновенно рассредоточился, обтекая шинигами. Он явно был настроен не упускать вкусную добычу.  
Однако в этот момент из помутневшего, всколыхнувшегося волнами воздуха шагнула знакомая искривленная фигура. Рюк огляделся и коротко рявкнул в сторону летучих тварей. Этот рык не имел отношения к какому-либо земному языку и, наверное, к языку вообще — просто некая модуляция звуковых волн, не доступная ни человеческой глотке, ни уху. Лайт даже не был уверен, что они услышали её, а не опосредованно уловили искажённое пространством эхо.   
Хищные твари немедленно остановились, замерли в воздухе, трепеща прозрачными крылышками, а потом как по неслышимой команде развернулись и полетели прочь. Лайт смотрел, как они удаляются, исчезая в глубинах неба, и не мог даже обрадоваться нежданному спасению. Ноги тряслись, он прилагал огромные усилие, просто чтобы держаться прямо.   
— Спасибо, — выдохнул Рюдзаки и осел прямо на песок. Миса рухнула на колени с ним рядом.   
— Не за что, — любезно ухмыльнулся Рюк. — Я тут подумал, ваше приключение обещает стать весёлым дельцем. Так что я, пожалуй, присоединюсь.   
— Ты знал, что использование тетради смерти приводит человека сюда, — процедил Лайт сквозь зубы. — Ты нарочно мне её подсунул.  
Рюк оглядел его с головы до ног.   
— Насколько я помню, тетрадь ты подобрал сам и сам же решил избавить мир от преступников. Хотя мог выбросить её и никогда не узнать о царстве шинигами.   
— Но ты не сказал!   
— Я намекнул, что есть вещи, которые ты узнаешь позже. Не припомню, чтобы ты возражал.   
— Сволочь, — выдохнул Лайт, чувствуя, как охвативший тело во время бега жар сменяется яростью. Ледяной, как сердце этого мира. Хотя нет… он ошибся, в сердце этого мира наверняка нет никаких льдов, его заполняет безбрежная пустота.   
— Я, кажется, предупреждал, что я не на твоей стороне, — пожал плечами Рюк. — Какие у тебя ко мне претензии?  
Никаких. Надо смотреть правде в глаза: в том, что Лайт оказался доверчивым идиотом, виноват только он сам.   
— Пошли дальше, — угрюмо пробормотал он, так и не разрешив себе присесть. 

***  
И они снова шли. Шли, шли и шли, измеряя в шагах вечность. В конце концов Лайт настолько отупел, что перестал замечать, куда движется, бездумно переставляя ноги вслед за остальными. Время от времени, если он начинал отклоняться в сторону, рядом оказывался Рюдзаки, брал его за локоть и пару минут вёл в нужном направлении. Успевшее вновь озябнуть тело всякий раз радовалось прикосновениям горячих пальцев, и Лайт с трудом подавлял искушение почаще сбиваться с пути. Мир вокруг притих, то ли затаился, то ли не решался оспаривать добычу сразу у двух шинигами.   
Вдруг перед ним возникла спина Рюдзаки, и Лайт, не успев сообразить, что тот остановился, с размаху врезался в неё. Рюдзаки пошатнулся, но устоял. Он перехватил Лайта за плечо, не давая ему пройти дальше.   
— Подожди, Лайт-кун.   
Только сейчас Лайт понял, что все остановились, а спустя мгновение понял — почему. Перед их маленькой группой прямо из песка росло самое удивительное растение, которое он когда-либо видел. Если, конечно, оно было растением — верить своим глазам здесь стоило с осторожностью. Усеянные округлыми листьями гибкие стебли плавно перетекали в крупные цветки. Одни из них были сомкнуты в бутоны, другие раскрылись полностью и отражали небо, песок, изумлённые лица людей. Стекло казалось чистым, как горный ручей, и хрупким, как кромка первого льда.   
Однако Лайт смотрел лишь на прозрачные заострённые шипы, прячущиеся в тени листьев и соцветий. Рюдзаки, так и не убравший ладонь, машинально поглаживал его по загривку, будто успокаивал загнанную, испуганную лошадь.   
Миса зачарованно потянулась к листочку с сеточкой резных прожилок, такому тонкому, что его очертания становились заметны лишь по искажениям, которые они создавали в пространстве.   
— Миса, нет! — Рэм резко двинулась вперёд.   
Миса отшатнулась от неё, а заодно и от куста стеклянных роз. Те не шелохнулись, но в воздухе разлился едва уловимый хрустальный звон.   
— Не трогай меня!   
Рэм умоляюще стиснула когти.  
— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты подвергала себя опасности.   
— Ты? И ты ещё будешь делать вид, что обо мне заботишься? — Миса впервые за несколько часов подняла глаза на шинигами, и та попятилась под её взглядом.   
— Миса…   
— Ты хотела, чтобы я навсегда осталась здесь! Ты чудовище! — потеряв всякий интерес к стеклянным розам, Миса пошла прочь.   
Рюдзаки двинулся было за ней, но остановился, когда она забралась на округлый валун неподалёку, подтянув колени к подбородку и спрятав в них лицо. Правильно, пусть немного успокоится и побудет наедине с собой. Похоже, теперь у неё разыгралась паранойя.   
— Это правда, — неожиданно призналась Рэм. Она стояла, бессильно свесив слишком длинные костистые руки, и смотрела Мисе вслед. — Я сразу узнала, когда Миса начала засыпать и приходить в наш мир. Но поначалу ей было интересно, и я подумала… Миса не такая, как все…  
Лайт вспомнил фотографии комнаты Мисы, подвески на её телефоне. Пожалуй, экскурсия в мир смерти действительно могла её заинтересовать.   
— Ты подумала, что она захочет тут остаться? — непривычно мягко спросил Рюдзаки.  
— Да. Но когда она не смогла уйти, то испугалась. И теперь она ненавидит меня.   
— Ненависть ещё не конец, Рэм, — сказал Лайт. — Конец — это смерть. Помоги Мисе выбраться отсюда.   
А заодно и всем нам.   
— А вот пиявок трогать и правда не стоит, Рэм права, — заметил Рюк. — Царство шинигами стремится поглотить вас, сделать частью себя. Не поддавайтесь. Если, конечно, вы не хотите тут остаться, — закончил он с привычной издевательской ухмылкой на полчерепа.   
Рюдзаки живо опустил руку и некоторое время вглядывался в сумрак небес.   
— Мне кажется или стало темнее?  
— Не кажется, — ответил Лайт, встревоженно озираясь. Он чуть не пропустил момент, который надо было отслеживать особенно внимательно. День закончился, приближался вечер. Цвета вокруг практически не поменялись, но воздух будто уплотнялся, делая их тон за тоном темнее.   
— Сколько у нас времени до наступления сумерек? — спросил умница Рюдзаки, который до сих пор, кажется, не вполне осознал, куда угодил. — Мы успеем дойти?   
— Не успеем, — мрачно сказала Рэм, не спускавшая взгляда с маленькой скорчившейся фигурки. — Я думала, что мы доберёмся до короля сегодня, но пространство ветвится сильнее обычного. Ваше присутствие влияет на мир, заставляет его меняться быстрее.   
И — вероятно — активнее охотиться. Лайт хотел высказать эту мысль вслух, но раздумал. Зачем говорить то, что и так всем очевидно? Подтверждая его предположение, Рюдзаки после недолгих раздумий заявил:  
— Тогда будем устраиваться на ночлег. Идти в темноте слишком опасно. Но не здесь… Отойдём подальше от этих цветов.   
— Это разумно, — согласилась Рэм. — А я буду охранять вас, пока вы отдыхаете.   
— И я тоже, — с готовностью предложил Рюк. — Ну или по крайней мере полюбуюсь, как вас сожрут. Это шутка, шутка! — с деланным испугом завопил он, отпрыгнув подальше от разгневанного оскала Рэм. 

Лайт был уверен, что как только он сядет, то немедленно вырубится и не почувствует, даже если кто-то в самом деле явится его жрать. Однако усталость, пропитав тело от пяток до макушки, проникла в сознание и не давала уснуть. Рэм утверждала, что тут, в уютной ложбинке у песчаного холма, безопасно — во всяком случае, сейчас — но натянутые до предела нервы заставляли бдительно всматриваться в безмолвие ночи. Судя по вялому шевелению рядом, Рюдзаки испытывал те же трудности. Миса, склонив голову Лайту на плечо, рассеянно раскладывала по песку чьи-то тонкие, как былинки, сухие косточки. Мерзость.   
Ещё и усевшийся напротив Рюк так пристально глазел на них, что раздражение прогоняло остатки сна.   
— Ну чего ты таращишься? — не выдержал Лайт.   
— Как это чего? — возмутился бог смерти. — Я же обещал присматривать за вами ночью.   
— Вообще-то Рэм справляется с этой задачей лучше тебя, — зевнув, сообщил Рюдзаки.   
— Она не так внимательна!   
— Ты тоже отвлекаешься.   
— Я? На что?  
— На разговоры. Беседовать с объектом наблюдения — непрофессионально.   
Угу. Лайт был лично знаком с агентом ФБР, который погорел именно на этом. А ещё на том, что ему тоже не удосужились сообщить, с кем — с чем — он имеет дело. Вот только Рею Пенберу не подсовывали тетрадь всевластья и не искушали торжеством справедливости…  
Рюк так изумился, что не нашёлся, что ответить. И тут заговорила устроившаяся на вершине холма, невидимая им Рэм.   
— Миса, хочешь увидеть место, откуда мы с Джелосом наблюдали за тобой? Это недалеко.   
— Не хочу, — буркнула Миса, теснее придвигаясь к Лайту. — Я уже почти уснула, а ты разбудила меня.   
— Но сейчас-то ты не спишь, — с несвойственной ей настойчивостью продолжила Рэм, — и, судя по голосу, не собираешься в ближайшее время. А там красиво.   
— Всё равно не пойду.   
— Я пойду, — оживился Рюдзаки, вскакивая на ноги. Казалось, многочасовой переход совершенно его не утомил. А вместе с бодростью он сохранил и своё неуёмное любопытство. — Мне давно было интересно, как шинигами смотрят на мир людей.   
Лайт отстранил Мису и с тяжёлым вздохом поднялся.   
— Я с вами, — сказал он, крепко взяв Рюдзаки за руку.  
Миса в компании Рэм, возможно, и в безопасности, а вот величайший детектив современности — совсем не факт. Особенно если вспомнить, чьё дело он расследует в данный момент.   
— Эй! — окликнула Миса, когда они отошли на пару шагов. — Я одна не останусь!   
— Почему одна? Я же здесь, — с обидой напомнил Рюк.   
— Именно поэтому.   
Миса торопливо догнала их и вцепилась в локоть Лайта так крепко, будто опасалась, что он сбежит. Ну, не то чтобы ему не хотелось…   
Идти действительно пришлось недалеко.   
Деревья стали ниже, постепенно переходя в сухой колючий кустарник. Тут и там вылезающие из земли корни цеплялись за песок, но явно были не прочь вцепиться и во что-нибудь другое — помягче и понежнее. Как всегда, приходилось быть очень внимательным, чтобы рядом ничего не шевелилось, не ползло, не готовилось выпустить хищные когти…   
Больше глядя себе под ноги, чем по сторонам, Лайт почти не заметил, как они добрались до узкого скалистого ущелья, в глубине которого стелился призрачный туман. По краям ущелья, на почти антрацитовом в полумраке песке, тускло поблёскивали сотни багровых точек. Наклонившись, Лайт с лёгким удивлением рассмотрел неестественно крупные кристаллы с резкими изломами и густыми багровыми переливами в сердцевине. Свети на небе луна, они наверняка преломляли бы её лучи всеми своими гранями, наполняя пространство красноватым, мистическим сиянием, но в ровных сумерках ни-дня-ни-ночи их едва было видно. Разочарованный, Лайт выпрямился. Как раз вовремя, чтобы цапнуть за шиворот Рюдзаки, уже практически свесившегося в расщелину.   
— А ты куда собрался?   
— Смотри, там, внизу, ничего нет. Я имею в виду, вообще ничего — туман поднимается прямо из пустоты.   
Приглядевшись, Лайт понял, что он прав. Волны полупрозрачного тумана вздымались и опадали, обрисовывая извилистые очертания дна, но самого дна не было. Пространство словно растворялось, переходя в небытие. Ни свет, ни тьма, ни скала, ни воздух… абсолютное ничто. Брошенный вниз камешек беззвучно исчез из виду. Они подождали, но так и не услышали, чтобы он ударился о… о что-нибудь. По спине Лайта поползли липкие мурашки, и он покрепче перехватил Рюдзаки за плечи. А то с этого энтузиаста, чего доброго, станется полезть изучать «занятный феномен» вблизи.   
Обнимать Рюдзаки оказалось… оказалось, что размыкать руки не хочется.   
— Можете не стараться, вы ничего не увидите, — голос Рюка заставил вздрогнуть. Хотя стоило догадаться, что он обязательно увяжется за ними следом.   
К облегчению Лайта, Рюдзаки наконец оторвался от расщелины.   
— Почему?   
— Потому что лишь шинигами способны узреть грань между мирами.   
— Значит, ты видишь там мир людей?   
— Да. А ещё я могу спуститься туда — и оказаться в вашем мире. А вы не можете.  
— Понятно, — Рюдзаки задумчиво качнул головой. — Скажи, Рюк, в прошлый раз, когда я был здесь, то видел с обрыва похожий призрачный водоворот. Значит, это тоже был портал?  
Лайт с содроганием вспомнил огромный костяной остов, вокруг которого расползались клочья белёсого тумана. Воистину, никто, кроме богов смерти, не решился бы добровольно шагнуть туда.   
— Один из них.  
— А их много?   
— Говорят, столько же, сколько шинигами, но лично я не считал. Слушай, Эл, — Рюк скрестил на груди когтистые лапы, — ты обещал давать мне за каждый ответ по яблоку, а теперь спрашиваешь и спрашиваешь просто так!   
— Во-первых, мы договаривались на яблоко за каждый ценный ответ. А во-вторых, яблоки откладываются до моего возвращения. Но у тебя есть возможность его приблизить.  
Рюк какое-то время бесцеремонно разглядывал Рюдзаки своими жуткими, в алых кровянистых прожилках глазами, а потом разразился оглушительным хохотом, вспугнувшим ночную тишину.   
— Из тебя вышел бы отличный бог смерти, детектив Эл.   
— Хватит, — резко сказал Лайт. — Не заговаривай ему зубы.   
Рюк размашисто всплеснул когтями. Тёмные губы изогнулись в недоброй усмешке:  
— У меня, конечно, не так хорошо получается, как у тебя с той девицей, которая приходила в полицейское управление, чтобы переговорить с твоим отцом. Напомни-ка, как там её звали? Мисора Нэнси? Мисора Нора? Ах да, Мисора Наоми! — бог смерти понизил голос до громкого шёпота. — Как думаешь, её тело уже нашли?  
— Заткнись! — Лайт зажмурился, готовый скорее провалиться вниз, в змеящийся мутными кольцами туман, чем встретить взгляд, в котором сейчас наверняка смешались гнев, разочарование и торжество.  
— Избыточная информация не оплачивается, — с непонятной интонацией отозвался Рюдзаки, отворачиваясь от Рюка и края ущелья. — Миса, всё в порядке? — окликнул он девушку.   
Миса, безвольно опустившись на колени, сидела на песке перед россыпью блёкло переливающихся камней.   
— Какая красота… — прошептала она. — Они же как живые. Как капли драгоценной крови.   
— Джелос проводил тут всё своё время, — негромко говорила ей Рэм. — И я частенько к нему присоединялась. Только мы не замечали этого всего, — она обвела когтистой рукой туманную бездну и рубиновые всполохи на тёмном фоне. — Мы смотрели только на тебя, и для нас не было драгоценности дороже.   
Миса вздрогнула, затем, словно очнувшись, подняла голову. Задумчиво-мечтательное выражение исчезло с её лица, снова ставшего непривычно угрюмым и замкнутым.   
— Думаю, вам бы понравилось ещё больше, если бы я была такой же неподвижной и бессловесной, как эти камни, — медленно сказала она. — Такой же… — бледные губы шевельнулись, но слово «мёртвой» так и не сорвалось с них, замерев на выдохе.  
Миса встала, стряхнула песок с коленей и не оглядываясь направилась назад, вынуждая остальных последовать за ней. Впрочем, никто не стал возражать. Даже Рюдзаки, который явно ещё не налюбовался на туманное ущелье, оставил это желание при себе и смирно шагал рядом, не пытаясь сунуться в очередную авантюру. Небо приобрело ровный графитовый оттенок, что без светлой полоски с какой-либо стороны горизонта смотрелось странно и неприятно. Сумерки так и не стали полноценным мраком, усиливая впечатление, что над всем миром просто выключили свет. 

Обратный путь до места стоянки прошёл в молчании. Почему-то даже у Рюка пропало настроение издеваться и острить. Лайту говорить не хотелось тем более, он слишком вымотался.   
— Я устала, — эхом его мыслей обронила куда-то в пространство Миса. — Лайт, обними меня.   
Лайт покорно сел или — правильнее было бы сказать — рухнул на песок. Миса свернулась в клубочек около него, положила голову ему на колени и затихла. Похоже, действительно уснула.   
Сейчас ровное песчаное покрывало казалось почти удобным, во всяком случае, куда лучше промёрзших до самого основания скал. Лайт поймал Рюдзаки за растянутый рукав футболки и потянул, заставляя придвинуться ближе.   
— Холодно. Нам лучше держаться всем вместе.   
Тот, подумав, кивнул. Однако ложиться пока тоже не спешил, скорчившись рядом в своей обычной позе. Сколько раз за прошедшие месяцы они сидели вот так, занятые каждый своей долей работы, и как же неистово Лайт желал вернуть это время. Зачем, ну зачем Рюдзаки разрешил ему прикоснуться к тетради Хигути! Всего одно «нет» могло разрушить его гениальный замысел и изменить — спасти — будущее.   
Лайт вытянул ноги и едва сдержал стон. Избавленные от нагрузки ступни, вместо того чтобы расслабиться, напротив, заныли ещё больше.   
— Давай я тебе массаж ног сделаю, — вдруг прошептал Рюдзаки.   
— Что?  
— У тебя болят ноги, я вижу. От массажа станет лучше.   
— Да зачем… — невпопад пробормотал Лайт.   
Строго говоря, предложение было не таким уж личным, и даже не особо странным — учитывая легендарную эксцентричность Эл, но на щеках всё равно отчего-то проступил предательский румянец. Ну почему Лайт вечно краснеет, как мальчишка! Хорошо ещё, что безликая полуночная серость надёжно скрыла все прочие цвета, и краска смущения на его лице не так видна.   
— Ну, это же я потащил всех смотреть портал.  
— Я мог не ходить.   
— Но ты пошёл со мной, и теперь я хочу хоть немного искупить свою вину.   
— Массажем? — Лайт нервно усмехнулся.   
Рюдзаки чуть улыбнулся в ответ.   
— Ага. Говорят, у меня хорошо получается.   
Лайт вовремя прикусил язык, чтобы не брякнуть ревнивое: «Кто говорит?». Этот… Мэлло или кто-то ещё?   
— Ладно, давай, — разрешил он. Потому что какие бы тени ни танцевали сейчас в памяти Рюдзаки, изо всех сил стараясь притянуть его к себе, здесь их не было. А Лайт — был.   
Рюдзаки передвинулся, склонился над его ступнями, освобождая их от ставших мучительно тесными ботинок. Тёплые ладони обхватили распухшую щиколотку, погладили, сжали. У Лайта почему-то сбилось дыхание. Сильные, жёсткие, но иррационально осторожные пальцы умело выгнули стопу, потянув носок, и это оказалось неожиданно больно, однако вслед за болью мгновенно пришло облегчение. Пальцы покружили около подушечки, щекотно — Лайт сдавленно хихикнул — ощупали пятку, а затем двинулись по внутренней стороне подошвы, мягко продавливая напряжённые участки. Тепло чужих рук и прохлада ночного воздуха составляли причудливый контраст. Не сказать, что неприятный, скорее… необычный.   
Рюдзаки работал молча, от усердия закусив нижнюю губу. Пряди длинной чёлки свесились ему на лицо, и Лайт бессознательно протянул руку, чтобы отвести их в сторону. Каждое касание начиналось жгучей болью и через мгновение оборачивалось чуть ли не наслаждением, когда боль отпускала. Упрямые надавливания постепенно смягчились, сменились энергичными растираниями и наконец перешли в лёгкие поглаживания. Отпустив одну ступню, Рюдзаки перешёл ко второй.   
Лайт запрокинул голову, глядя в матовую поверхность небес. Миса, перекатившись на другой бок, едва слышно посапывала во сне, на холме неусыпным стражем возвышалась Рэм, Рюка не было видно… то ли следил исподтишка, то ли унёсся на поиски развлечений поинтереснее.  
Когда массаж закончился, ноги практически не болели. Слегка ныли, но это было правильное ощущение хорошо поработавших мышц, которые наконец получили заслуженный отдых. Напряжение ушло, забрав с собой резь и тяжесть. Рюдзаки встряхнул ладони, словно сбрасывая с них капли воды, и перебрался на прежнее место за спиной Лайта, обнимая его… чуть ли не обтекая собой. Горячие пальцы сжали предплечья над короткими рукавами футболки, прошлись вниз и обратно вверх по голым рукам, массируя заледеневшую кожу, прогоняя дрожь и тут же вызывая новую, уже совсем иную. Лайт дёрнулся, вывернулся из тёплых рук, отодвинулся. Прикосновения Рюдзаки были одновременно приятны и невыносимы, он просто не мог… не мог.   
Если бы Рюдзаки только знал о его планах воспользоваться силами Рэм. Тогда бы он не обнимал Лайта так, он бы даже не плюнул в его сторону. С другой стороны, ведь и Эл наверняка не просто по доброте душевной…  
Обида поднялась из груди, застряла в горле горьким комом, влажным жаром хлестнула по векам.   
— Ты-то зачем сюда полез? Так важно было притащить Киру в суд собственной персоной?   
Рюдзаки какое-то время молчал, глядя вдаль, и Лайт почему-то никак не мог различить выражение его лица в не до конца сгустившихся сумерках.   
— Помнишь, ты как-то сказал, что если я умру, умрёшь и ты? Мы были связаны цепью и вынуждены всегда следовать друг за другом. Сейчас цепи нет, но всё равно… Я вытащу тебя отсюда, Лайт, чего бы мне это ни стоило.   
Сердце билось так громко, что Лайт не услышал сам себя, когда снова заговорил.   
— А потом? — спросил он дрогнувшим голосом.   
— А потом решим, что делать.   
Слов не нашлось, поэтому он молча вытащил из кармана свою половинку шоколадного батончика и протянул Рюдзаки.   
— Напополам, — подумав, решил тот.   
Они проглотили издевательски скромный ужин, способный больше пробудить, нежели унять голод. А потом Рюдзаки каким-то неуловимым мягким движением притянул Лайта к себе, и на этот раз он не стал сопротивляться. Ноздри задрожали, впитывая запах чужого тела — тепло кожи, соль пота, разбавленную сладковатой ноткой ванили… слишком близкий запах, слишком интимный, запретный, как беззащитная ямка под острым кадыком. Как часто Лайту хотелось прижаться губами к этой тонкой лилейной шее, но Кира просто не мог себе — ему — этого позволить. А теперь Кира потерял свою власть над ним. И вообще потерял всю свою власть.   
У него возник безумный порыв признаться Рюдзаки во всём — прямо здесь, сию секунду, сбросив с себя и эту тяжесть… однако по здравому размышлению он решил отложить сложный разговор до возвращения домой. Нужно всё как следует обдумать и сформулировать. Лайт чуть двинулся, сползая ниже, утыкаясь щекой в жёсткую, выступающую ключицу. Сквозь набегающие на сознание волны сонливости он почувствовал, как холодные ладони Мисы вновь обхватили его колени. Всё равно хорошо. И даже уютно.   
Веки неуклонно тяжелели. Ещё можно было вырваться, встряхнуться, но так хотелось покоя, хотя бы краткой иллюзии безопасности. Рюдзаки обнимал его, и это было как безмолвное обещание, что с ними не случится ничего плохого.   
Лайт подумал, что подремлет минут десять, максимум полчаса, и забылся хрупким, настороженным сном — впервые за время своего пребывания в этом бессонном мире.  
…но он расскажет, обязательно всё расскажет.


	4. Осколки мёртвых роз

***  
Утро встретило тихим шелестом листвы и нежным, сладким ароматом.  
«В моих владеньях…» — пробормотал Лайт, не открывая глаз, а может, просто подумал. Губы дрогнули, ловя ласку ветра и слабое тепло солнечных лучей. Видеть сон во сне было странно, но он не возражал. Как же приятно вырваться отсюда… хотя бы на час, хотя бы на минуту… Почувствовать под ногами плотную, чуть упругую почву, присесть на прогретый солнцем пригорок в зарослях высокой травы, впиться зубами в истекающее сочной сладостью яблоко, одновременно утоляющее и голод, и жажду. Он сглотнул и пробудился, когда дыхание перехватило от ледяного, будто высушенного временем воздуха. Мгновенно навалилось гнетущее понимание, где он — все они — находятся.  
Открывать глаза страшно не хотелось, но пришлось. Лайт пошевелился, чувствуя, как частично продрогло, а частично затекло тело. Реальность напомнила о себе посветлевшей серостью неба и продиравшим до костей холодом. Неизменным… здесь всё всегда неизменно и, скорее всего, даже через тысячу лет те же серые пески будут смотреться в серые небеса, сплавляясь в одну стеклянную муть.  
Неловко двинувшись, Лайт знакомо врезался затылком в подбородок Рюдзаки, испуганно отдёрнулся, вскинул взгляд:  
— Прости.  
Наверное, если бы не руки Рюдзаки, обнимавшие его всю ночь, он бы окончательно закоченел. Лайт сел и, осторожно придерживая узкий подбородок, посмотрел, не осталось ли синяка. Синяка не было, что почти удивило, потому что на такой тонкой, белой коже любые отметины должны проступать мгновенно. Как совсем недавно исчезнувший след от наручника… иссиня-чёрный на бледном запястье.  
— Доброе утро, Лайт-кун.  
Рюдзаки всю ночь обнимал Лайта, согревал… странно, что он сам не окоченел. Руки Рюдзаки были приятно тёплыми, мягкими, но Лайт все равно, не особо понимая, зачем, начал разминать тонкие пальцы, узкие запястья, плавно переходящие в сильные, жилистые предплечья.  
— Надеюсь, про доброе ты пошутил, — мрачно фыркнула Миса. Она сидела чуть поодаль на песке и то ли пыталась пальцами причесаться, то ли напряжённо думала. Результат в любом случае получался… взъерошенным.  
— Да, — вздохнул Рюдзаки, нечитаемым взором глядя на пальцы Лайта, — кофе, конечно, здорово не хватает.  
— И яблок, — тоскливо добавил Рюк.  
Рэм промолчала. Ни кофе, ни яблоки не входили в круг её зависимостей.  
— Доброе утро, — сказал Лайт из чистого упрямства.  
Крупный тёмно-серый песок был покрыт изморозью. Голые, без следа мха камни хранили следы тонкого, как паутинка, ледяного налёта.  
— А шинигами никогда не мёрзнут? — спросил Рюдзаки, вставая и неуклюже пытаясь изобразить импровизированную утреннюю разминку.  
Лайт мысленно согласился, что это хорошая идея — зарядка поможет телу окончательно проснуться и разогнать кровь, но так и не смог заставить себя подняться с места. Впереди маячил ещё один день мучительного пути, и каждая клеточка требовала покоя, пока этот путь не начался.  
Надо же, а ведь ещё недавно он считал Рюдзаки слабаком. Эдаким хрупким тепличным растением, требующим особых условий, совершенно не приспособленным к миру за пределами своей безопасной оранжереи. Однако за последние два дня Рюдзаки проявил куда больше хладнокровия и выносливости, чем сам Лайт. Возможно, непривычная обстановка заставила его мобилизовать все силы…  
Рэм покачала головой.  
— Нет. У нас отсутствуют нервные окончания, различающие холод и тепло.  
— Счастливые, — проворчала Миса.  
Самое странное, что аромат яблок, привидевшихся Лайту во сне, продолжал чудиться ему и наяву. Как будто за ночь где-то неподалёку в самом деле выросла яблоня, усыпанная спелыми, уже на грани зрелости, плодами. Этого, разумеется, не могло быть, но… желудок требовательно заурчал, доказывая, что верит в невозможное.  
Заметив, как вздрагивают чуткие ноздри Рюдзаки, Лайт решился:  
— Вы ничего не чувствуете? Тут пахнет…  
— Как в осеннем саду, — недоверчиво перебила его Миса.  
— Яблоками, — ещё раз принюхавшись, кивнул Рюдзаки.  
Все дружно повернулись к шинигами. Те переглянулись с каким-то странным видом.  
— Это с той стороны холма, — Миса вытянула руку и сама первой направилась в указанном направлении. За её плечом безмолвно скользила Рэм.  
Следом за ними, черпая носками кроссовок песок, пошёл Рюдзаки.  
— Это может быть опасно, — на всякий случай предупредил его Лайт, не отставая ни на шаг.  
— Ошибаешься, — заявил Рюк, резко выныривая между ними и наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом. — Это опасно без всяких «может». 

Яблоня была высокой, с густой округлой кроной и вся, от макушки до раскидистых ветвей, усыпана крупными красными яблоками. Тяжёлые ветки гнулись под весом плодов, часть из которых уже попадала вниз и теперь лежала, полопавшись и источая пьяный дух перебродившего яблочного сока. Этот запах, особенно отчётливый в прозрачном холодном воздухе, кружил голову. Желудок Лайта вновь заурчал. Глупый желудок, не понимающий, что в мире богов смерти нет пищи для живых.  
Свежее пятно цвета, где красного было больше, чем зелёного, делало пески вокруг себя полустёртыми, нереальными. Реальными казались только эти яблоки — алые, с нежно-розовым бочком и аккуратным листком у хвостика. Идеальные… слишком идеальные — настолько, что больше напоминали фотографию, нещадно обработанную фильтрами, чем что-то живое.  
— Не вздумайте пытаться их сорвать, — предупредила Рэм, хотя все трое, наученные горьким опытом, остановились на почтительном расстоянии от манящего дерева. — Даже не приближайтесь.  
— Они ядовитые? — грустно спросил Рюдзаки.  
— Не особо, — откровенно любуясь их замешательством, ухмыльнулся Рюк. — Но ты вряд ли успеешь это проверить. Хочешь попробовать?  
— Не особо, — в тон ему ответил Рюдзаки. — Если даже ты предпочитаешь земные яблоки, значит, эти совсем никуда не годятся.  
— Интересно, почему они такие… яркие? — удивлённо произнесла Миса.  
Рэм нахмурилась. Во всяком случае, Лайт определил бы выражение её сухого, безносого лица именно так.  
— Многие растения в царстве шинигами способны вытягивать у смертных их жизненную силу. Поэтому вам лучше держаться от них подальше. По крайней мере от тех, к которым вам захочется подойти.  
Она шагнула вперёд и сорвала с изогнутой ветви одно яблоко. Ослепительно-красный фрукт мгновенно пожух и съёжился, превращаясь в подобие себя самого, тёмное и сморщенное. Зажав в когтях мумифицированное яблоко, Рэм протянула его Мисе.  
— Сорванное рукой шинигами, оно безопасно для вас. Однако любой плод, сорванный рукой шинигами, теряет всё, что делало его… что делало его живым.  
— Так вот почему вас обязательно нужно угощать, — вполголоса пробормотал Рюдзаки. — Вы не можете взять сами.  
— Существуют определённые трудности, — согласилась Рэм.  
— Мир шинигами постоянно распадается, но никогда не умирает, — с какой-то колючей насмешкой заметил Рюк. — Бессмертие превращает гибель в преобразование.  
— В вечную красоту… — прошептала Миса, не сводя глаз с рубиново-мёртвых плодов.  
Лайт, передёрнувшись, подумал, что здесь уместнее говорить о вечном уродстве.  
Поколебавшись, Миса осторожно взяла ссохшееся яблоко в ладони. Внезапно лицо её озарилось воспоминанием.  
— Я помню его! — воскликнула она. — Рюк как-то принёс мне одно такое! Оно было на вкус как песок.  
— Всё здесь на вкус как песок, — ворчливо сказал Рюк, — только и надежды, что удастся раздобыть чего-нибудь посочнее в нижнем мире.  
Он облизнулся столь недвусмысленно, что Лайт помимо воли вздрогнул. Почему-то он никогда прежде не придавал значения тому, какие хищные у бога смерти зубы. Короткие, заострённые — сплошные клыки. Такими предполагается грызть отнюдь не яблоки.  
— Рюк, уймись, хватит их пугать, — сердито сказала Рэм.  
Рюк распахнул пасть в радостном оскале.  
— Этих напугаешь… Вон того, например, я сам боюсь, — он ткнул когтистым пальцем в сторону Рюдзаки.  
Миса опустила озадаченный взгляд себе под ноги, туда, где посеревшие плюшевые мордочки утопали в рыхлом песке.  
— По-моему, там что-то… — успела она сказать, прежде чем земля вздыбилась, поднимаясь крутой волной.  
Волна пронеслась от подножия холма к вершине, поднимаясь всё выше и выше, осыпая всё вокруг льдистой песчаной пудрой. Лайта сбило с ног. Падая, он по инерции вцепился в Рюдзаки, и они кубарем полетели под уклон. Небо и земля несколько раз поменялись местами, в затылок врезалось что-то твёрдое, к счастью, по касательной. Рюдзаки каким-то невероятным образом умудрился затормозить до того, как они докатились до обломка скалы со сколотым острым краем. Вывернувшись из-под Лайта, он одним гибким движением вскочил на ноги. Сам Лайт подняться не успел и, стоя на коленях, сквозь багровую пелену боли увидел Мису, замершую посреди песчаной бури. Вокруг её ног вихрились маленькие смерчи, росли, растягиваясь в пространстве, словно в безрассудном желании соединить землю и небеса.  
Рэм бросилась вперёд, но не успела. Почва под ногами Мисы вновь дрогнула, всколыхнулась, а затем разлилась в стороны, плеснув пыльным серебром. Из неё показались чёрные гибкие корни, которые Лайт поначалу принял за змей. Лишь приглядевшись, он понял, что длинные переплетающиеся отростки тянутся единой сетью и прикреплены к чему-то внизу. Корни опутали маленькую фигурку, на мгновение показавшуюся серебряной, и нырнули обратно в песок. Ещё пару секунд по тому месту, где исчезла Миса, пробегали зыбкие волны, но они становись всё спокойнее, пока окончательно не исчезли.  
И тогда Рэм закричала. Лайт не мог сказать, был ли её крик высоким или низким, тихим или громким, но от него вонзившаяся в затылок боль словно распухла, вжалась в глазницы, угрожая разломить череп изнутри. Так могло кричать лишь существо, потерявшее нечто бесконечно важное, смысл своего существования… Он уже видел этот крик в глазах Мисоры Наоми, и в глазах отца, когда тот собирался выстрелить в Лайта, и у полицейских в ночь гибели Укиты, только тогда крик был молчаливым, а сейчас он разрывал барабанные перепонки. Рот заполнил привкус крови, горло судорожно сжималось, не давая вдохнуть…  
— Рэм!  
Рюдзаки кинулся к шинигами, схватил её за гладкую кость локтя, отлетел назад от резкого удара, но всё же удержался на ногах и в следующее мгновение опять повис на скелетообразном плече. Лайт, пошатываясь, встал, не зная, что делать дальше — оттаскивать Рюдзаки от Рэм или пытаться поймать, когда она снова его оттолкнёт.  
— Рэм, посмотри на меня!  
Мутный неистово-жёлтый глаз медленно сфокусировался на Рюдзаки.  
— Миса…  
— Что с Мисой? Что сейчас произошло?  
— Миса… Миса упала в гнездо сомнений. Я не думала, что они посмеют охотиться рядом с нами… Всё кончено, она никогда меня не простит…  
— Она жива? Ей можно помочь? — Рюдзаки попытался встряхнуть Рэм, но это было как стараться сдвинуть с места гору.  
— Пару часиков ещё проживёт, — лениво сообщил Рюк. — Зародыши теней никогда не едят сразу, им нужно время, чтобы подготовиться.  
— Значит, мы успеем её спасти?  
— Если найдёте путь в их пещеру, — беззаботно пожал плечами шинигами. — Обычно он располагается неподалёку от охотничьего лаза, но всякое бывает. Помню, как-то раз…  
— Я ещё могу спасти Мису, — прошептала Рэм, её взгляд обрёл осмысленность. Несколько секунд она стояла неподвижно, вслушиваясь во что-то ведомое ей одной, а потом пропала. Не было ни звука, ни колебаний воздуха — высокая костяная фигура просто растворилась в пространстве.  
Лайт тупо смотрел на разворошенный песок. Яблоня в отдалении казалась частью иного, безумно далёкого пейзажа, всего лишь бросившего отражение на этот мир. Надо было брать себя в руки, что-то решать, как-то действовать, но горячая тяжесть в голове туманила мысли.  
— И что нам теперь делать?  
— Будем искать вход в эти самые пещеры, — твёрдо сказал Рюдзаки. — Если ещё есть шанс помочь Мисе, мы это сделаем.  
Лайт снова вспомнил глаза Мисоры Наоми и кивнул, испытав короткий и муторный приступ головокружения. Ему было страшно, как никогда в жизни.  
— Ищите-ищите, попробуйте пройти выше по течению, — посоветовал Рюк. — Там на берегу будет такое высокое ветвистое дерево… без всяких яблок. Самое подходящее место для норы.  
— А ты разве не с нами? — обернулся к нему Рюдзаки.  
— Я пойду… э-э-э… поддержу Рэм. Там наверняка ожидается то ещё веселье!  
Крутнувшись на месте от нетерпения, Рюк нырнул в густую пелену воздуха.  
— Время есть, но вы всё же поспешите, мало ли что, — донеслось из пустоты.  
Однако прежде чем идти, Рюдзаки осмотрел затылок Лайта. Как оказалось, обломок старой кости либо острый камень просто пропорол кожу, но кость осталась цела. Кровь из пореза слегка намочила волосы, и Рюдзаки поспешил перевязать рану оторванным рукавом своей футболки. Говорят, события во сне часто повторяются, закольцовываясь. Вот только это был не сон.  
— Как ты? — обхватив ладонями лицо Лайта, Рюдзаки заглянул ему в глаза. — Не тошнит? Сам идти сможешь?  
Лайта тошнило от всего, что их окружало, но сейчас это не имело значения. Прикосновение узких прохладных пальцев принесло облегчение, будто остудило разгоравшийся костёр боли. И почему Рюдзаки всегда действует на него, как сильное обезболивающее?  
— Нормально. Смогу.  
Они двинулись вверх по течению реки так быстро, как только смогли, продолжая чутко всматриваться в песок, камни, воду, небеса — всё, из чего состояло царство шинигами. Ветвистого дерева-без-яблок всё не было, и неизвестно, успело ли оно сменить своё временное местообитания или бог смерти решил пошутить. 

Лайт сам не понял, обо что споткнулся: о камень, о собственные ноги, о треклятый песок… Он рухнул на четвереньки, уверенный, что сейчас из земли снова полезут отвратительные извивающиеся корни и настанет его черёд провалиться в преисподнюю. Кажется, он завопил, попытался прикрыть руками голову… пока не понял, что ничего не происходит, песок под ладонями — просто песок, а рядом на коленях стоит Рюдзаки, пытаясь не то успокоить его, ни то поднять на ноги.  
Почему-то это стало последней каплей. Весь скопившийся внутри ужас, напряжение, ожидание, отчаяние смешались и прорвались истерическим, похожим на вой плачем. Лайт рыдал, захлёбываясь слезами и словами. Жалкий, сломленный, противный сам себе.  
— Я больше не могу… Пожалуйста… Я не хочу здесь умереть… Не надо больше, пожалуйста, не надо… нет…  
Он сам не знал, кого и о чём просит. Этот кошмарный, безумный мир вывернул его наизнанку.  
Рюдзаки бросил попытки его поднять и тоже сел на песок, притягивая Лайта к себе. Он ничего не говорил, не утешал, не обещал, только обхватил крепко обеими руками и чуть покачивался из стороны в сторону, баюкая, как ребёнка. Унизительно, но так хорошо, и наконец-то тепло, и близко, и невозможно отказаться. Лайт цеплялся за мягкую ткань футболки, елозил ладонями по острым лопаткам, вдыхал ставший таким родным запах. И отчаяние отступило, свернувшись колючим клубком где-то в самом тёмном уголке души.  
Лайт всхлипнул в последний раз, притиснул к себе Рюдзаки ещё крепче и поцеловал в острый выступ кадыка, а потом поднял голову и принялся целовать всё подряд — горьковатые обветренные губы, солёные веки, скулы, нос, подбородок и снова губы, нерешительно приоткрывшиеся ему навстречу. Это была не страсть, не нежность, а какая-то отчаянная жажда. Причина и способ продолжить существовать.  
Когда у них закончился весь воздух на двоих, Рюдзаки отстранился, упираясь лбом Лайту в плечо. Он тяжело переводил дыхание.  
— Прости, что втянул в этот кошмар тебя и Мису, — прошептал Лайт ему в волосы.  
— Перед Мисой извинишься сам, когда мы её найдём, — отозвался Рюдзаки. — А я, напоминаю, сам сюда вернулся.  
Лайту очень хотелось спросить, почему Рюдзаки делает это для него, но он не решился. Спросит потом, когда они выберутся. Когда он честно расскажет обо всём и будет иметь право на ответную честность.  
Словно угадав его мысли, Рюдзаки встал и протянул ему руку:  
— Идём.

***  
Когда унылая полоса песка и воды начала сливаться в глазах, а Лайт твёрдо решил, что отсчитает сотню шагов и предложит сменить направление, впереди замаячило высокое дерево, смутно напоминающее обуглившуюся криптомерию. Чёрные кривые ветви обвиняюще тянулись к небу цвета мокрого асфальта.  
— Это оно? — устало спросил Рюдзаки в пространство.  
— Наверное… Хотя нет, не может быть. Мы отошли уже фиг знает насколько.  
Однако со стороны реки корни дерева вылезали из песка, безнадёжно цепляясь за крутой обрыв, а между ними зияла тьма, равной которой Лайт никогда в жизни не видел.  
— Это не может быть вход, — выдавил он слабым голосом. — Слишком далеко от того места, где пропала Миса.  
— Может, он на такое же расстояние тянется под землёй? — предположил Рюдзаки. И сам поёжился от собственных слов, очевидно представив себе часы скитаний в непроглядной темноте с тяжёлым песчаным сводом над головой, который в любую минуту может обвалиться. А если они ошиблись, и это просто какая-то дыра в земле… или какой-то другой вход, в иные логова, к иным хищным тварям…  
— Может, подождёшь меня снаружи? — предложил Рюдзаки. — Тогда, если я вдруг собьюсь с пути, то смогу пойти на твой голос.  
Угу. При условии, что в этой дыре нет ничего, что искажало бы звук. Или — никого. Впрочем, если они всё-таки добрались куда нужно, здесь как минимум водятся те, кто утащил Мису. Как минимум! Лайт криво усмехнулся. Как будто у них есть шанс пережить «максимум».  
— Пойдём вместе, — решительно сказал он. Кто знает, что там... Может, там вообще ничего нет. Нам в любом случае лучше не разделяться.  
Раздвинув свисающие в пустоту корни, они шагнули во тьму. Щеки Лайта вскользь коснулась струйка песка и с тихим шелестом осыпалась вниз. Несмотря на то что касание было мимолётным, едва ощутимым, он содрогнулся всем телом.  
— Что такое? — мгновенно обернулся к нему Рюдзаки.  
Лайт досадливо мотнул головой.  
— Ничего. Пустяки.  
Проём за спиной казался бесформенным мутным пятном. Слабо сочащийся оттуда свет позволял видеть низкий потолок с вкраплениями сухих былинок и шероховатые песчаные стены, уходящие вдаль, но уже через десяток шагов видимость сократилась практически до нуля.  
Пальцы Рюдзаки горячим кольцом сомкнулись вокруг запястья Лайта. Чем-то похоже на наручники и вместе с тем совсем иначе.  
— Осторожно. Не торопись. Жаль, я не догадался захватить спички…  
Перечисление того, о чём не догадался Лайт, заняло бы остаток дня, поэтому он молча двинулся вслед за Рюдзаки, стараясь не споткнуться об узловатые корни, то тут, то там торчащие из земли.  
Потеплело. Но это было не приятное согревающее тепло, а влажный тяжёлый жар, вызывающий в воображении затаившегося в глубине норы зверя.  
Тьма понемногу рассеивалась. Сначала Лайту почудилось, что на стенах и потолке проступают светящиеся линии, но постепенно он различил тонкие корешки, мерцающие голубоватым неоновым светом. По мере продвижения вперёд они становились ярче, будто впитывали тепло тел чужаков.  
А потом в отдалении послышались крики.  
— Миса? — полувопросительно прошептал Лайт спутнику.  
Тот несколько мгновений стоял, прислушиваясь, кажется, даже не дыша.  
— Не знаю. Голос искажается. Но вроде она. И… и что-то ещё. Идём.  
Он заскользил вперёд быстро и бесшумно. Лайт, как ни старался, ступал куда тяжелее. Внезапно коридор оборвался, резко расходясь в стороны и ввысь. Переливающийся неверный свет потёк сразу отовсюду, вызывая к жизни танец теней. Лайт попятился, до боли стискивая руку Рюдзаки, пока не догадался разжать пальцы.  
Он уже видел это место. Тогда оплетающие потолок и стены причудливые извивы корней дремали, из-за чего в пещере царил полумрак, но ползучие безглазые твари точно так же разевали свои голодные глотки. Наяву их писк оказался ещё ужаснее, высокий и пронзительный, он вызывал безоглядное желание повернуться и бежать прочь. А ещё на этот раз тварей было больше… Лайт, цепенея, досчитал до десяти, сбился и перестал считать. Тогда его спас Рюдзаки, разбудив от безумного кошмара, но сейчас кошмар ожил, и они оба были равно беззащитны перед ним.  
У дальней стены, среди трепета голубоватых линий, замерла хрупкая фигурка. Именно до неё пытались добраться зубастые черви, и им наверняка легко бы это удалось, если бы на их пути не стояла Рэм.  
— А вы быстро, — одобрительно заметил сверху знакомый насмешливый голос. Задрав голову, они увидели Рюка, непринуждённо расположившегося среди пульсирующих текучим светом корней. — Лучше не суйтесь, — кивнул он в сторону червяков, — у личинок есть отвратительная привычка жрать всей своей поверхностью, так что от хитрых приёмчиков толку не будет.  
— Но ты сказал, что время есть! — крикнул Лайт, в ярости забывший о страхе. В ту же секунду, словно вторя ему или передразнивая, чудовища вновь заголосили нестройным хором. Свет и тени метались по пещере, то сплетаясь в объятиях, то расходясь в жестокой вражде.  
— Оно и было. Кто же виноват, что твоя девица не захотела уходить с Рэм? Всё твердила, что не верит ей, хотела тебя дождаться… Вот и дождалась. Правда, не тебя, герой.  
— Ох, Миса… — Лайт проглотил рвущиеся на язык злые и несправедливые слова.  
— А дальше что? — спросил Рюдзаки. Несмотря на предупреждения Рюка, он был напряжён, как сжатая пружина, сосредоточен и явно готов в любой момент кинуться в драку. Когда Лайт обхватил его за плечи, ему почудилось, что кончики пальцев покалывает от вибрирующей под чужой кожей энергии.  
— А теперь придётся отбиваться силой, — с мерзкой ухмылкой развёл когтями Рюк.  
Верхняя губа Рэм приподнялась, открывая выступающие клыки. Шинигами глухо, угрожающе заворчала.  
— Чем мы можем помочь?  
— Отойдите.  
Следом за тварями тянулся серебристо-слюдяной след, доходя до противоположного угла пещеры, почти полностью затянутого такой же слоистой плёнкой. По центру кокон был разрезан и поблёскивал острыми, как лезвия, краями. Оттуда они выползли и туда, должно быть, вернутся, волоча за собой бездыханную добычу…  
Рэм снова заворчала, на тон ниже и громче. Червяки замерли, сбились в кучу, будто в раздумье, стоит ли связываться с таким грозным противником. Однако потом не то голод, не то глупость взяли своё. Тягучие серые силуэты бросились вперёд — так стремительно, как просто не могли двигаться столь приземистые и неуклюжие существа.  
Возможно, они собирались всего лишь проскользнуть мимо невесть откуда взявшейся преграды, а возможно, хотели сбить её с ног, выгадывая себе пару мгновений на трапезу. Судя по всему, им бы этого вполне хватило. Но Рэм была настороже и оказалась прямо в центре зубастого потока плоти. На какие-то секунды Лайт перестал следить за происходящим, а точнее, различать, что происходит, — ни его зрение, ни реакции не были приспособлены к таким скоростям. Что-то хрустнуло, заскрежетало, раздался многоголосый звенящий вой и оборвался глухим влажным хлопком. Глаза Мисы закатились, она бессильно осела на пол.  
Всё было кончено. 

Рэм перешагнула через размазанное по полу месиво, в которое превратилась стая червеобразных тварей. Лайт облегчённо выдохнул, прежде чем заметил, что шинигами пострадала и сама. Мощная плечевая кость оказалась глубоко расколотой, рука на перебитом суставе болталась вялой плетью. Более мелкие кости торчали из предплечья, как спицы из ободранного каркаса веера. Это выглядело странно и пугающе — почти человеческая уязвимость там, где не должно, не могло быть ничего человеческого.  
Рюдзаки освободился от рук Лайта и приблизился к месту схватки, осторожно обходя ощетинившиеся шипами туши. На вид они были мертвы, но кто знает, стали ли они от этого менее опасными?  
— Рэм, — позвал Рюдзаки, — ты как, нормально? Я могу сделать тебе перевязку.  
— Зачем? — удивилась она. — Я же шинигами, нас невозможно ранить всерьёз.  
— Во всяком случае, надолго, — подтвердил Рюк. — Кстати, Рэм, это было круто! Поздравляю, ты их сделала одной левой. Ну, поскольку правая тебе временно недоступна.  
Рэм его даже не услышала.  
— Миса… Эл, Лайт, посмотрите, как она?

Миса сидела на полу, вжавшись спиной в стену и судорожно вцепившись руками в колени, не замечая, что её собственные длинные ногти оставляют на коже глубокие розовые следы. Рюдзаки опустился перед ней на корточки и мягко перехватил оба бледных запястья.  
— Миса, — тихонько позвал он, вглядываясь ей в лицо, — Миса, ты слышишь меня?  
Она задрожала и медленно подняла голову, уставившись на него широко распахнутыми, абсолютно бессмысленными глазами, потом всё так же заторможенно посмотрела ему через плечо. Расфокусированный взгляд немного поблуждал по пещере, не останавливаясь скользнул по Лайту и наконец наткнулся на серую бесформенную массу на полу. Несколько мгновений Миса вглядывалась в останки червей, затем ужасное понимание всё же пробилось сквозь милосердную пелену шока. Сообразив, что видит, Миса вскрикнула и вскочила. По её лицу разлилась обморочная бледность.  
— Миса, успокойся, теперь всё хорошо, — Рюдзаки попытался снова приблизиться к девушке, но она с неожиданной силой оттолкнула его и, пошатываясь, выбежала на середину пещеры.  
— Рэм!  
— Я здесь, Миса, — немедленно откликнулась верная шинигами, отступая в самый тёмный угол. Похоже, она была перепугана немногим меньше своей подопечной.  
Миса с нескрываемым ужасом оглядела неловко согнутую фигуру.  
— Что с ней? — прошептала она, обращаясь почему-то к Рюдзаки. — Что эти ублюдки сделали?!  
— Всё в порядке, — сказала Рэм. — Ты в безопасности.  
Миса нерешительно приблизилась к ней. С каждым её шагом Рэм отступала назад, пока не упёрлась спиной в стену. Гибкие корешки зашевелились и вспыхнули ярче, создавая новый висячий узор. Стена напоминала причудливые декорации, нарисованные мазками мрака и неона. Изломанный силуэт шинигами на этом фоне просматривался неподкупно отчётливо.  
Дрожащие человеческие пальцы, голубоватые в призрачном подземном свечении, опасливо легли на повреждённое плечо, обрисовали острые края сколов.  
— Больно? — всхлипнула Миса.  
— Шинигами не способны испытывать боль, — скучным голосом напомнил парящий под потолком Рюк. — Отсутствие нервных окончаний и всё такое. Говорили же.  
— Это правда, — согласилась Рэм. — Миса, не обращай внимания. Наши тела очень быстро восстанавливаются.  
Миса вздёрнула напряжённый подбородок, из последних сил борясь со слезами, и полезла в карман рубашки. Порывшись в нём, она достала слегка подтаявшую половинку шоколадного батончика и протянула его Рэм.  
— Съешь его, он сладкий.  
Рэм осторожно взяла угощение длинными когтями и положила в рот. Лайту показалось, что она не слишком хорошо представляет, как следует есть человеческую пищу и что при этом изображать, но и отказаться казалось ей немыслимым.  
— Спасибо, Миса, — спустя короткую паузу сказала она.  
— А ни у кого случайно не завалялось с собой яблочка? — с робкой надеждой поинтересовался Рюк. — Хотя бы с той яблони снаружи?  
Вероятно, скрестившиеся на нём ошалелые взгляды оказались достаточно выразительными, поскольку он, не дожидаясь ответа, махнул когтистой лапой.  
— Ладно, я так и думал. Эл, учти, твой яблочный долг растёт. И пошли уже отсюда, пока не народились новые личинки.  
Может, эти слова и не придали людям сил, но однозначно побудили собрать все оставшиеся. От пережитого ужаса у Мисы подкашивались ноги. Эл с Лайтом подхватили её, спотыкающуюся на каждом шагу, под руки и повели к выходу. Через каждые несколько шагов Миса оглядывалась на бредущую позади них Рэм и всякий раз та терпеливо уверяла её, что всё хорошо. 

***  
Лайт даже не подозревал, что будет так рад снова оказаться под этим тусклым небом. После логова червей облегчением было просто выйти на открытое место. Какие бы ловушки ни подстерегали на равнинах, они хотя бы оставляли шанс спастись бегством. Песчаная пещера была безвыходной угрозой.  
Поскольку небо по-прежнему оставалось бессолнечным, не удавалось определить, позднее утро сейчас, день или надвигающийся вечер. Лайту казалось, что они провели под землёй несколько часов, однако логика твердила, что им нечего было там делать столько времени. Логика никак не желала признавать, что не всё теперь укладывается в привычные ей границы возможного и невозможного.  
Рэм остановилась на месте и поводила головой туда-сюда не то прислушиваясь, не то принюхиваясь… или что-то ещё из неведомого списка чувств шинигами.  
— Надо же, — удивлённо откликнулся на её молчаливый взгляд Рюк, — так быстро!  
— Мир снова исказился? — догадался Рюдзаки. — Из-за нас?  
Рэм кивнула.  
— Чем дольше ваше присутствие здесь, тем сильнее и влияние.  
У Лайта подкосились ноги. Значит, их цель — и без того призрачная и далёкая — отодвинулась от них ещё на неопределённое количество часов. А может, и на неопределённое количество дней… Может, каждый раз, когда они будут приближаться к концу пути, он будет отступать от них на шаг. Этот мир продолжит забавляться своими живыми игрушками, пока те способны шевелиться.  
Упав на серую плитку пола, Рей Пенбер пытался заглянуть в вагон. Двери уже начали закрываться, пряча силуэт Киры, а Рей всё дальше и дальше запрокидывал голову, последним конвульсивным движением стараясь дотянуться…  
Рюк солгал ему, сказав, что владельцы тетради смерти не попадают ни в ад, ни в рай. Это — ад. Лайт попал в него и больше никогда не выберется отсюда.  
— Мы почти на месте, — сообщила Рэм. — Осталось лишь спуститься вон с того холма.

Наверное, Лайт уже привык к извращённому, в ущерб красок, многообразию местных форм, потому что ничуть не удивился, увидев на троне из отполированных черепов самый настоящий скелет. В отличие от Рюка или Рэм, на этом не осталось никаких следов плоти. Гладкие кости матово поблёскивали позолотой, а может, и вправду были золотыми. Скелет был с ног до головы увешан тяжёлыми гроздьями цепочек и браслетов, на лбу у него красовался широкий обруч, усеянный драгоценными камнями. Лайт не сразу понял, что светлячки камней мерцают и за пределами короны, вкрученные прямо в череп.  
Около трона расположилась небольшая толпа шинигами. Кто-то жевал засохшее, похожее на камень яблоко, кто-то демонстративно полировал широкое лезвие косы, кто-то просто глазел на пришельцев. Трое сидели кружком, поочередно бросая на песок горсть миниатюрных выбеленных временем косточек и черепов, но тоже отвлеклись от своего занятия, когда Лайт со спутниками подошли ближе.  
— Ого, Рюк! — воскликнуло существо, наглухо замотанное в грязные бинты. Там, где они истрепались или порвались, проглядывала сухая желтоватая кожа. — Ты не перестаёшь удивлять! Сразу трое!  
— Кажется, у людей это называется _заказать пиццу_ , — пробулькал его сосед, напоминающий крупную обрюзгшую ящерицу.  
— Не заказать, а приказать, — поправил один из игроков. Из-под его пышного головного убора виднелись только крупные, словно вывернутые наизнанку, губы. — Приказываешь пицце явиться к тебе — и она является.  
— Пицца это что-то вроде яблок? — спросил кто-то за спиной у Лайта.  
Тут же со всех сторон посыпалось:  
— А яблокам приказать можно?  
— А бананам?  
— А винограду?  
— Да сколько угодно, — заверил губастый. — Приказывай хоть корзинами.  
Рюк картинно закатил глаза:  
— Вам бы самим хоть иногда спускаться в нижний мир. Совсем уже разучились ходить. А некоторые, как я слышал, и писать разучились.  
Он повернулся к людям с неизменной зловещей ухмылкой на полфизиономии:  
— Чего застыли? Если надумали удрать, то поздно, аудиенция началась. Шагайте.  
— Не бойтесь, — неуверенно прошептала Рэм.  
Рюдзаки послушно двинулся вперёд, но Лайт плечом оттеснил его и подошёл к трону первым. Скелет оглядел их вдавленными глубоко в глазницы аметистами.  
— Меня зовут Армония Джастин Бейондлемэйсон, — объявил он. — Я подумал, что правильным будет представиться, — раздвинулись в улыбке золотые челюсти. А вот зубы, похоже, были настоящими: желтоватые, неровные и крепкие. — Ведь все мы видим ваши имена, а вы наши — нет.  
— У меня были глаза шинигами, — пискнула Миса.  
— Знаю, девочка, — повернулся к ней Армония Джастин Бейондлемэйсон. — Ты их получала даже два раза. Но видишь ли ты ими что-нибудь сейчас?  
— Нет… — Миса сникла. — Я снова их потеряла?  
Король отрицательно покачал головой, заставив многочисленные камешки в короне и черепе блеснуть. Даже в неярком сероватом свете на него было больно смотреть.  
— Ими обладала твоя смертная оболочка, а здесь её нет. Но даже сумей ты попасть в царство богов смерти в своём человеческом обличье и не погибнуть в тот же миг, ты бы всё равно не смогла прочесть наших имён.  
— Но когда-то я увидела имя Лайта! Я нашла его, благодаря глазам, полученным от Рэм.  
— Потому что и он, и ты были людьми, — вежливо пояснил король, — у шинигами всё несколько сложнее. К тому же имя каждого из нас написано на его личном языке.  
— Миса, помолчи, — прошипел Лайт, пытаясь задвинуть девушку себе за спину.  
— А, Ягами Лайт, — аметистовый взгляд переместился на него. — Ты знаешь, что стал известен во всём мире шинигами, Ягами Лайт?  
— Это он, что ли, собирался стать ками? — прощёлкал какой-то шинигами с округлым птичьим клювом. Когда он раскрывал клюв, оттуда высовывались несколько пар хищно загнутых жвал. Кажется, Лайт поторопился, решив, что ничего тут больше не сможет его удивить.  
— Ну и запросы у людей пошли, — всплеснула короткими передними лапками «ящерица». — А раньше они только и думали, как бы вырастить побольше риса.  
— Их испортил этот… как его… _телевидческий прогресс_ , — заявил губастый шинигами в индейском венце из перьев.  
— Чего?  
— Ну, вместо того чтобы заниматься простыми и нужными вещами вроде поливки риса, люди день-деньской пялятся в этот самый прогресс, он у них теперь стоит в каждом доме, а потом спохватываются, что рис засох.  
— Наш Рюк, как всегда, отличился, — хихикнул огромный рогатый череп. — Завести себе домашнюю зверушку из нижнего мира!  
— Но зачем она ему вообще понадобилась? У него и дома-то никакого нет!  
— Поди, пойми Рюка, у него всегда пла-а-аны.  
— А я считаю, это всё глупое баловство. Рюк позорит нас перед всем людским племенем. Что он выкинет в следующий раз, тлю отправится пасти?  
— Да ладно тебе, Гук, много ли у нас развлечений?  
— Эй, не называй меня по имени!  
— Уж не боишься ли ты этого самопровозглашённого человеческого божка?  
— Да, Гук, вдруг он запишет тебя в свою тетрадь?  
Грянул хохот, состоявший, казалось, воя ветра, лягушачьего кваканья и визга пилы. Рюк смеялся вместе со всеми.  
Лайт с силой стиснул челюсти. Эл обеими руками цеплялся за его локоть, и это немного привело в себя.  
— Джастин, — заговорила Рэм, — помоги нам.  
— Хочешь узнать, как проще всего перевести человека на другой берег?  
— Нет. Я хочу узнать, что нужно сделать, чтобы человек смог отсюда уйти.  
Король подпёр скуловую кость кулаком, заставив охапку браслетов на запястье резко съехать вниз, звонко бряцнув. Этот звук оборвал последние смешки среди его развеселившихся подданных.  
— Поскольку ты пришла ко мне не для того, чтобы услышать моё мнение об этой ситуации, я не стану навязывать его тебе. Только выражу надежду, что ты не пойдёшь по пути Джелоса.  
Рэм молчала. Лайт заметил, что её плечо практически восстановилось и больше не напоминает охапку криво обломанных щепок. Король какое-то время подождал, потом продолжил:  
— Царство смерти и обиталище людей не просто так отделены друг от друга. Наша суть противоположна и не может сосуществовать. Когда шинигами слишком долго находится в мире людей, его присутствие искажает саму ткань пространства.  
— То есть виной всему происходящему — не тетради? — высунувшись из-за плеча Лайта, спросил Рюдзаки. И никак не желал убираться обратно.  
— Только косвенно, Л. Лоулайт. После того как Рюк, а потом и Рэм поселились в мире людей, там образовалась, скажем так, пространственная дыра, которая втягивает тех, кто больше всего взаимодействовал с шинигами. Сначала медленно, потом всё быстрее.  
— И это как раз те, кому были переданы тетради смерти?  
— Правильно, — в голосе короля послышалось удовлетворение учителя, наконец натолкнувшего глупого ученика на решение уравнения, над которым тот бился неделю. Затем он снова обратился к Рэм: — Чтобы убрать искажение, необходимо разорвать связь между шинигами и людьми, а для этого требуется вернуть тетради смерти обратно в мир шинигами.  
— Но мы не можем этого сделать, — снова вмешалась Миса. — Мы с Лайтом увязли слишком крепко.  
— Она права. Тела этих людей сейчас на последней стадии, — подтвердил Рюк, — они оба уже не смогут проснуться, чтобы отказаться от своих тетрадей.  
Король шинигами шевельнул костями торса. Видимо, этот жест обозначал у него небрежное пожатие плечами.  
— С этим им придётся разбираться самим. Или они думали, что я взмахну рукой и разом решу все их проблемы? Напрасно. Шинигами не волнуют проблемы людей. Нас вообще ничто не волнует.  
— Но мы ведь в свою очередь влияем на ваш мир, — попытался найти обходной путь Лайт. — Вам это тоже, должно быть, неприятно. Разве вы не хотите, чтобы мы поскорее убрались к себе?  
— Отнюдь, — сказал король, окутывая его холодным аметистовым сиянием. — Мне не мешают люди в моём мире, оставайтесь столько, сколько пожелаете. Вернее, сколько сумеете тут пробыть. Впрочем, по опыту могу сказать, что это никогда не бывает слишком долго. Разум и тело не способны существовать в разных мирах, и равновесие так или иначе восстанавливается.  
Лайт почувствовал, как его захлёстывает панический ужас. Этот ужас был похож на стылую тяжесть зыбучего песка, такой же колкий, холодный и давящий. Ни крикнуть, ни вздохнуть.  
— А если сжечь тетрадь в мире людей, ну или уничтожить её ещё каким-нибудь способом, это будет равносильно отказу? — неожиданно спросил Рюдзаки.  
— Да ты самый настоящий варвар! — воскликнул Рюк со смесью возмущения и восторга. — Подумать только! Сжечь тетрадь смерти!  
Король подумал пару мгновений.  
— Да. В таком случае тетрадь смерти исчезнет из мира людей и договор между шинигами и человеком будет разорван.  
Но… они же не сумеют сами сжечь тетради… Лайт нахмурился, начиная смутно догадываться.  
— Спасибо за помощь, Джастин, — Рэм склонила голову.  
Следом за ней поклонился Рюдзаки, потом его примеру последовала Миса, и, наконец, сообразил и сам Лайт.  
— Не стоит благодарностей, — ответил скелет. — Приходите, если понадобятся ещё советы. Меня это развлекает. Но помните, — он снова обжёг Лайта своим леденящим взглядом: — окончательная смерть в мире шинигами — последняя, абсолютная смерть, выход из цикла жизни. Это выбор, который делают один раз. 

Они повернулись и медленно пошли обратно, лавируя между групп шинигами, которые снова занялись каждый своим делом. Троица игроков в кости склонилась над вытоптанной под игру маленькой площадкой. Кто-то из них захихикал людям вслед. А может, просто азартно дожидался своего хода. Звук ритмично скользящего по лезвию косы оселка неприятно царапал нервы.  
Сердце трепыхалось в груди в ожидании резкого движения или окрика. Лайт опасался, что стоит отвернуться, как вся эта зубасто-когтисто-клыкастая компания кинется им вслед, но и оборачиваться на каждом шагу было стыдно. Он шёл, чувствуя, как на загривке выступают капли холодного пота. Рядом так же настороженно ступал Рюдзаки, по-прежнему держащийся за его локоть. От цепких пальцев по коже растекалось тепло, и Лайт отчаянно давил в себе желание попросить обнять… но не при посторонних же. Хотя что такого, говорил рассудок, все решат, что Лайт просто замёрз… но ведь Рюдзаки и так даёт ему больше, чем Лайт заслуживает.  
Песок замедлял шаги, перетекая под ногами, дыхание сбивалось, и простая просьба обнять так и оставалась на губах. «Ещё шагов десять», говорил себе Лайт. Или двадцать. Или…  
Остановились они, лишь когда песчаная резиденция короля исчезла из вида за очередным холмом.  
— Оказывается, шинигами такие разные! — изумлённо воскликнула Миса. — Лайт, ты видел того, который весь с ног до головы покрыт глазами?  
Менее всего Лайта волновал фенотип шинигами.  
— Это Ну, — вмешалась Рэм. — Она очень умная.  
— Нам надо решить, как быть дальше, — заговорил Рюдзаки. — Думаю, я смогу вернуться в мир людей, а потом разобраться с тетрадью. С тетрадями.  
— Вернуться? — хмуро переспросил Лайт. — Ты имеешь в виду…  
— Вам с Мисой ни в коем случае нельзя умирать. Я — единственный из нас троих, кто не связан ни с одним богом смерти. Если я погибну здесь, то просто проснусь в нашем мире.  
Лайту отчаянно не нравился этот вариант, но усталый мозг не мог придумать ни альтернативы, ни внятного возражения.  
— Но, Лайт, мне нужно знать, где находится тетрадь Мисы, — помедлив, сказал Рюдзаки. — Ты сможешь рассказать мне, как её найти?  
Лайт дёрнул плечом. По краю сознания кружила какая-то мысль, какое-то невнятное опасение, но он никак не мог сообразить…  
— Да, конечно. Но тебе придётся отправиться в Хатиодзи. Чёрт, не на чем записать…  
— Ничего, говори так, я запомню.  
Лайт рассеянно продиктовал сначала сам маршрут, а потом приметы места, где была закопана тетрадь. Рюдзаки повторил их, не ошибившись ни в одном слове.  
— Рэм, как мне быстрее всего вырваться?  
Шинигами задумалась.  
— Река, — наконец сказала она. — Ты не успеешь даже ничего ощутить, прежде чем она тебя поглотит.  
Но Рэм-то откуда знать, что чувствует живая плоть, обращаясь в ничто? Лайта замутило, когда он представил, как тело Рюдзаки медленно расплывается среди матово-серых волн. И тут он понял, что вызывало у него такую тревогу.  
— Погоди. А что, если ты тоже не проснёшься?  
— Но я не владелец тетради, — возразил Рюдзаки.  
Он говорил спокойно, однако в его тоне всё же мелькнула едва различимая нотка сомнений… До Лайта вдруг дошло, что Рюдзаки сам не уверен, что сможет выжить, но готов пожертвовать жизнью, чтобы попытаться спасти их с Мисой.  
— Это ещё ничего не гарантирует. Ты уже немало пообщался с шинигами, вдруг этого тоже достаточно, чтобы возникла связь.  
— Но король сказал…  
— Он мог рассказать нам только часть правды!  
— Армония Джастин не играет в такие игры, — фыркнул Рюк. — За кого вы его принимаете?  
— За шинигами, — прищурившись, сообщил Лайт. — Вроде тебя и Рэм. Рюдзаки, не смей. Я никуда тебя не отпущу.  
Он стиснул худые плечи под грязной, рваной футболкой, попутно ужаснувшись их хрупкости. Только бы не дать уйти, остановить, удержать...  
— Но у нас просто нет других вариантов, — растерянно пробормотал Рюдзаки. — Ни тебе, ни Мисе тем более нельзя рисковать. Шанс есть только у меня.  
— Я не дам тебе умереть, — затравленно оглядываясь, предупредил Лайт. Его снова охватила ледяная паника, мешая думать и дышать. Он знал одно: жизнь Рюдзаки в обмен на свою он не примет. Но тогда они все погибнут — все, включая Рюдзаки. Что же делать, чтожеделатьчтожеделать…  
Тут заговорила Рэм:  
— Я могу спуститься в мир людей, собрать тетради и сжечь их.  
Рюк нахмурился. В первый раз на памяти Лайта он выглядел серьёзным.  
— Ты что, правда пойдёшь на это, Рэм? Но ты же тогда умрёшь сама. Мы не должны уничтожать тетради смерти.  
— Почему умрёт? — резко повернулась к нему Миса. — Я думала, есть только один способ убить шинигами.  
— Теперь ты знаешь и второй, — хмыкнул Рюк. — Такой же дурацкий, но, оказывается, до сих пор есть те, на ком они действуют.  
— Если нет другого выхода, я это сделаю, — лицо Рэм оставалось невозмутимым, — ради Мисы я готова на всё.  
— А какой первый способ? — вдруг спросил Рюдзаки.  
— Заставить шинигами полюбить человека и продлить ему жизнь, — раздражённо ответила Миса. — Джелос когда-то именно так спас меня и погиб, а я получила его тетрадь смерти.  
— Миса! — рявкнул Лайт. — Сейчас это не имеет никакого отношения к делу!  
— Думаешь, есть смысл ещё что-то скрывать?  
Идиотка… полная, совершенная идиотка! Нельзя было рассказывать про самопожертвование шинигами и наследование тетради... Это же фактически равно тому, как если бы он сам признался, что…  
— Ага, — Рюдзаки автоматически прикусил большой палец, поморщился и вытащил его изо рта. Лайт отлично знал это рассеянно-сосредоточенное выражение, появлявшееся у него на лице в моменты озарений. Он с отчаянием понял, что теперь Рюдзаки догадался обо всем: и почему после освобождения Мисы сразу начались новые убийства, ставящие под сомнение её невиновность, и какую роль предстояло сыграть влюблённой в Мису Рэм, и кто за всем этим стоял… и чего добивался.  
— Прости, — выдавил Лайт самое глупое, что только можно было сказать. — Я хотел остановить это. Я бы не дал Рэм тебя убить, я хотел всё отменить, но попал сюда…  
Рюдзаки ничего не говорил, только смотрел на него — просто смотрел, и от этого взгляда было больнее, чем от ржавого клинка, вспарывающего кожу.  
«Ты мой первый друг, Лайт».  
«Я вытащу тебя отсюда, чего бы мне это ни стоило».  
«Я — существо редчайшей из пород.  
И я люблю тебя».  
Пальцы на щеке, омут тёмно-серых глаз.  
Такая хрупкая, выросшая наперекор всем обстоятельствам, всем доводам рассудка близость. Как роза, распустившаяся на куче мусора… и вышвырнутая обратно в мусор.  
Никогда прежде Лайту не было так больно, он даже не знал, что бывает такая боль, когда вроде бы болит не тело, и вместе с тем всё оно целиком — изнутри.  
Рюдзаки всё смотрел. Не обвиняя, не упрекая, хоть любой упрёк был бы легче этого молчаливого разочарования. Упрёк позволил бы оправдаться, а так никаких оправданий быть не могло.  
Он настолько отключился от окружающего мира, что забыл два главных здешних правила: никогда нигде не останавливаться надолго и никогда не терять бдительности. Миса завизжала на долю мгновения раньше, чем Лайт сам заметил спираль ветра, раскручивающуюся в воздухе за спиной Рюдзаки. Он понял, что смертоносные лезвия разрубят Рюдзаки на части до того, как он успеет крикнуть и предупредить, а потому молча кинулся вперёд, собой сбивая чужое тело с линии угрозы. Рюдзаки каким-то чудом сумел угадать его манёвр и, не сопротивляясь, рухнул на песок, после чего мгновенно перекатился в сторону, увлекая за собой и Лайта. Падая, Лайт больно ободрал обе ладони и подбородок, но всё равно постарался подняться как можно быстрее. У них ещё было в запасе несколько секунд, чтобы убежать. Он вздёрнул Рюдзаки на ноги, отталкивая подальше от воздушных лезвий и закрывая собой. И с ужасом увидел, как на груди Рюдзаки расцветает алое пятно. Узкие губы шевельнулись, будто собираясь что-то произнести, но из горла вырвался сгусток крови, и следом тонкая алая струя потекла из уголка рта.  
Спираль ветра растворилась в пространстве. Наступила жуткая леденящая тишина, в которой прерывистое неглубокое дыхание осталось, кажется, единственным звуком. По углам рта Рюдзаки заструились уже два тонких красных ручейка, а вокруг него — за спиной, у ног, из разорванной груди — прорастали кусты стеклянных роз. Иллюзорно хрупкие прозрачные лепестки стремительно наливались цветом. Воздух вокруг дрожал в нетерпении.  
Лайт рванулся вперёд, но замер, не зная, что делать и как помочь. Кровь заливала некогда белую футболку, стекала на песок, отдавая свою краску этому бесцветному миру. Как вытащить Рюдзаки из этих зарослей? Если попытаться их разбить, осколки поранят его ещё сильнее. Столько порезов, и все они такие глубокие…  
— Не надо, Лайт, — сказал где-то за спиной Рюк.  
Чего не надо?.. Чего не надо?!!  
Испачканные кровью губы беззвучно дрогнули. Рюдзаки протянул руку, и слабеющие пальцы на несколько мгновений сплелись с пальцами Лайта.  
Лишь сейчас он понял, почему были красными яблоки. Он снова понял всё слишком поздно.


	5. Эпилог: Монета на ребре

***  
Эл открыл глаза, ещё не вполне понимая, где он и что происходит. В груди расползалась колючая проволока боли. Наверное, как-то так и начинается сердечный приступ: холодный шип впивается прямо в сердце, а потом от него по телу разбегаются острые побеги, терзающие плоть… Но вместо того чтобы усилиться, боль пошла на спад и вскоре исчезла, оставив после себя боязливую пустоту.  
Эл приподнялся на постели. Рядом с ним всё тем же мертвенным сном спал Лайт, желтовато-бледный, как растаявший воск. Эл торопливо сполз с кровати, не обращая внимания на слабость в онемевшем от долгого лежания в одной позе теле.  
Взглянув на дисплей мобильника, он в первое мгновение даже не поверил собственным глазам: прошло не больше пары часов, даже ночь ещё не закончилась. Хотя да, Рэм же говорила, что присутствие людей делает мир шинигами хаотичнее... Но тогда тем более необходимо поскорее уничтожить Тетради — кто знает, что может произойти там за каждую секунду здесь. Лайт и Миса по-прежнему в огромной опасности. Пусть та штука, от которой его спас Лайт, и исчезла, а розы, кажется, насытились кровью Эл, в любой момент может возникнуть что-то другое.  
Эл набрал номер Ватари.  
Он был уверен, что разбудил своего представителя, однако мягкий голос звучал привычно чётко и собрано, словно тот и не ложился вовсе.  
— Прости за беспокойство, — быстро сказал Эл, — но мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-куда съездил и кое-что забрал. От этого зависит весь дальнейший результат расследования.  
— Вторая Тетрадь? — мгновенно понял Ватари.  
— Да. Я объясню, где её найти. На всякий случай, возьми с собой Уэди. Там никого не должно быть, но лучше подстраховаться.  
Пока Эл добирался до сейфа — следующий этаж, угловое помещение в западном крыле здания — его не отпускала иррациональная тревога. Воображение раз за разом рисовало картину пустого бронированного ящика, и мысль о том, что взломать эту систему защиты не способна даже Уэди, ничуть не успокаивала.  
Однако Тетрадь оказалась на месте, и Эл стиснул её в руках, испытывая невероятное облегчение. Он даже не стал вызывать лифт — добежать пешком показалось быстрее.  
Слившиеся в одну громадные тени выпрыгнули из ниоткуда, накрывая собой: за его плечом безмолвно выросли две фигуры, чёрная и белая. Смерть добрая и смерть насмешливая, однако та и другая — смерти.  
— Всё в порядке? — не удержавшись, Эл обернулся.  
— Да, — коротко ответила Рэм, — но не медли. Как только будет сожжена одна Тетрадь, связь миров ослабнет, и люди проснутся. Но после этого необходимо будет как можно быстрее уничтожить и вторую Тетрадь, иначе через какое-то время всё начнётся заново.  
— Эй-эй, погоди! — воскликнул Рюк, едва Эл направился дальше по коридору.  
Он замер, стиснув зубы, гадая, какая стена встанет перед ним на этот раз.  
— Что?  
— Ты понимаешь, что в твоих руках — Тетрадь смерти? Вещь, способная изменить мир, как к плохому, так и к хорошему, зависит от использования.  
— Рюк! — прорычала Рэм. Пол ощутимо дрогнул, свет замигал и потускнел.  
— А что такого? — притворно удивился бог смерти. — Я просто хочу, чтобы он обдумал своё решение. Он мог бы сам стать её владельцем. Только представь себе, — снова обратился Рюк к Эл, — ты сможешь не только находить преступников, но и сам расправляться с ними. Ты ведь разумный человек, ты не будешь использовать Тетрадь направо и налево. Да и, в конце концов, не обязательно писать в Тетради самому. Я уверен, у тебя полно в запасе всяких линд-эл-тэйлоров. Или даже ягами-кира-лайтов — идиотов, готовых на всё, чтобы потешить свою гордыню.  
Эл зажмурился. Неужели он… он производит такое впечатление — фанатика, готового на всё ради иллюзии справедливости? Даже на то, чтобы бросить на произвол судьбы двух человек, запертых в жутком мире, смертельном для людей. Даже на то, чтобы обречь на вечно смертельный мир новых жертв…  
Когда-то давным-давно в его кармане всегда была зажигалка. Потом появились Мэлло, Мэтт, Ниа — и он выбросил зажигалку прочь, как и сигареты, как и многое другое, стимулирующее мозг и уничтожающее его. Но где Ватари хранит спички — он помнил.  
Там же, на кухне, он нашёл небольшую жаровню из чёрного чугуна. Чёрная Тетрадь казалась просто созданной для неё, даже с этими белыми страницами, испещрёнными чёрными строчками чужих смертей. Рюк, неотрывно следовавший за ним, с интересом наблюдал за его действиями, искушающе улыбаясь и сжимая в когтистой лапе ослепительно-яркое яблоко. Кажется, он всё ещё ждал, что Эл передумает.  
Первая спичка сломалась в руках. Эл выдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться, резко провёл серной головкой по шершавой стороне коробка, дождался, когда пламя охватит половину спички и уронил на раскрытую Тетрадь. Подсознательно он опасался, что она не загорится, но пламя вспыхнуло так быстро и ярко, словно обложка была пропитана спиртом. Он едва успел отдёрнуть руку от синеватых язычков, норовивших заодно лизнуть и плоть. Комнату наполнил странный сладковатый запах, напоминающий густой дух гниющих яблок.  
— Вынужденная жертва не равна постоянной готовности кем-то жертвовать, — сказал Эл. — Мир людей не мир шинигами и не должен существовать за счёт чьих-то смертей. А если так случается, то как раз это в нём и надо менять.  
— Передай Мисе, что я всегда буду с ней рядом, — попросила Рэм. — А впрочем… нет, ничего ей не говори.  
Она беззвучно исчезла.  
Эл посмотрел на пепел, по которому всё реже пробегали золотистые искры, и подумал, что Рэм, наверное, сама осознала, как жутко прозвучали бы для Мисы её слова. Да, она искренне любит эту девушку, но может ли быть счастлив человек, которого любит смерть?  
— Что ж, похоже, ничего интересного тут больше не ожидается, — пробормотал себе под нос Рюк и тоже исчез.  
Бросив последний взгляд на сгоревшую Тетрадь смерти, Эл понёсся в палату Лайта.

Лайт уже встал и даже добрался до дверей. Выглядел он слабым и измождённым, как будто провёл без сознания не около суток, а несколько недель. Он стоял, цепляясь за косяк и явно набираясь сил, чтобы двинуться дальше. По тыльной стороне кисти размазалась кровь от слишком резко вытащенной из вены иглы. Увидев Эл, он попытался шагнуть навстречу и покачнулся, едва выпустил опору из рук. Эл поднырнул ему под руку, закинул её себе на плечо и повёл Лайта обратно, чувствуя, как тот всем весом наваливается на него.  
— Прости меня, — выдохнул Лайт, едва Эл помог ему опуститься, а скорее упасть на постель. — Рюдзаки, я знаю, такое простить невозможно, но… И эти розы… я не видел их, честное слово — не видел!  
Он побледнел ещё больше, на лбу проступили частые капли пота. Эл сел рядом с ним и обнял, прижимая к себе вздрагивающее тело. Возможно, связь с миром шинигами не только изматывает душу, но и вытягивает силы из плоти.  
— Ватари поехал за второй Тетрадью. Скоро всё кончится, потерпи.  
Лайт отстранился, вглядываясь ему в лицо лихорадочно блестящими глазами.  
— Неужели ты сможешь меня простить?  
Эл слабо улыбнулся. Как на такое отвечать, он понятия не имел. Однако Лайт, как выяснилось, и не ждал ответа. Он теперь уже сам обнял Эл, пряча лицо у него на плече.  
— У меня в голове такая каша. Я вроде бы помню, что делал, и в то же время между событиями какие-то пустоты. Как будто что-то выпало из памяти или перемешалось. Я знаю, что это я был Кирой, но часть того времени — как в тумане.  
Эл подумал, что, вероятно, уничтожение Тетради должно забирать у владельца воспоминания, связанные с ней. Но пока остаётся вторая Тетрадь, полностью память не исчезает.  
В кармане завибрировал мобильник.  
— А вот и Ватари, — он вытащил телефон и нажал кнопку приёма.  
— Рюдзаки, Тетради нет, — сообщил озабоченный голос. — Я нашёл то место, оно достаточно отдалённое, но приметы очень точные, поэтому отыскать его было нетрудно. Здесь действительно был оборудован тайник, из которого недавно что-то доставали либо делали вид, что достают. Земля над ним совсем свежая. Однако сейчас он пуст.  
Эл застыл, впервые за много лет не зная, что делать дальше. Существовал ли этот тайник на самом деле или был всего лишь имитацией, обманкой?  
— Возвращайтесь, — сказал он и прервал звонок.  
Неужели Лайт снова солгал ему? Неужели это тоже было частью игры?  
— Ватари не нашёл Тетрадь, — он посмотрел Лайту в глаза и с облегчением понял, что нет, не может быть. Такое изумление не сыграть даже Кире.  
— Но… но она должна быть там, — пробормотал Лайт. — Миса откопала её, а потом зарыла обратно, вырвав несколько страниц. На неё не мог наткнуться никто посторонний, а если бы наткнулся, Рюк сказал бы мне!  
Словно в ответ на его слова посреди комнаты материализовалась знакомая чёрная фигура, глодающая ярко-красное яблоко.  
— Это ты забрал Тетрадь?! — выкрикнул Лайт, сжимая кулаки. Его била дрожь.  
— Как только Миса проснулась, то сразу попросила принести Тетрадь ей, а поскольку она всё ещё владелица, я не мог не послушаться, — нагло заявил Рюк, заглатывая огрызок целиком.  
— Зачем Мисе Тетрадь? — спросил Эл.  
— Без понятия, — улыбка, похожая на кровавую рану, скользнула по губам шинигами. — Может, у неё есть какой-то свой план?  
— Нет… нет, только не это, — Лайт вскочил. Точнее, попытался вскочить, но его тут же шатнуло в сторону, и если бы не Эл, он со всего размаху налетел бы на заполненную медицинским оборудованием тумбочку у кровати.  
— Миса в соседней комнате, — успел выпалить Эл до того, как Лайт восстановил равновесие и снова попытался бежать.  
Как хорошо, что он решил перевезти Мису в штаб-квартиру. Теперь, чтобы добраться до неё, им нужно было преодолеть всего лишь несколько десятков шагов. Впрочем, в состоянии Лайта и это оказалось непросто.  
Но, как только они ворвались в практически идентично оборудованную под палату комнату, Эл понял, что они опоздали. Миса лежала на кровати, укрытая до подбородка одеялом, однако её неподвижность больше походила на оцепенение, чем на сон. Он перевёл взгляд на столик, на котором стоял пустой флакончик из-под снотворного, придавливая какую-то бумажку. А ещё там лежала Тетрадь смерти.  
Лайт первым схватил и то и другое.  
— «Никто никогда не любил меня так, как она. Прости, Лайт», — прочёл он короткую записку. И растерянно повернулся к Эл: — Рюдзаки, о ком это?  
— Полагаю, о Рэм, — тихо отозвался тот.  
— Хочешь сказать, Миса вернулась… вернулась туда? Она хочет там остаться?!  
— Судя по всему, именно это она и сделала. Извини, Лайт, мне очень жаль.  
— Я просто не думал, что она… Она же сама обвиняла Рэм… Безумие какое-то.  
Эл был согласен, что это безумие, но где-то в глубине души понимал его.  
— Прости, что не смог спасти вас обоих, — сказал он, сжимая плечо Лайта. — Как думаешь, Рэм сможет о ней позаботиться?  
— Рэм — точно сможет, — истерично хихикнул Лайт. Похоже, у него начали сдавать нервы. — Если она что-то и умеет, так это заботиться о Мисе.  
— Тогда давай сожжём вторую Тетрадь и покончим с этим делом, — предложил Эл.  
Он протянул руку, чтобы забрать у Лайта Тетрадь смерти, прикидывая, что ещё нужно успеть сделать прежде, чем уничтожить последнюю из Тетрадей — из известных им Тетрадей. Отсканировать страницы? Времени нет, да и качество сканера не всегда хорошее. Сфотографировать на телефон и отправить в Вамми? Кстати, будет ли помнить Лайт, что Эл сфотографировал Тетрадь? И позволит ли сделать фотографии?  
Продолжая размышлять, Эл потянул Лайта за собой, но прежде чем они успели сделать хоть шаг, от дверей донёсся голос Рюка, по всей видимости, всё это время тайком наблюдавшего за ними.  
— А вы знаете, что старик кое-что утаил от вас? Я его понимаю, такие вещи не сообщают кому попало…  
Эл с сожалением понял, что это ещё не конец. Он поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с шинигами.  
— А ты, значит, готов сообщить?  
— Кому попало — нет, а вот Лайту это будет интересно услышать.  
— О чём ты? — резко спросил Лайт. Лучше бы он промолчал, но боги во все времена находили, чем соблазнить людей.  
— Человек, умирающий в царстве шинигами, становится шинигами сам. Это и есть окончательный выход из цикла жизни. Вечное бессмертие.  
— И… и что?  
— Разве тебя не прельщает такая перспектива? При жизни вершить судьбы людей, подобно богу, а после смерти стать настоящим божеством? Ты можешь взять эту Тетрадь и продолжить очищать мир. Если ты не будешь пользоваться ей так активно, как предыдущей, то тебе хватит времени, чтобы исполнить свой замысел. А кроме того, — бог смерти приблизился к Лайту и что-то прошептал ему на ухо.  
Эл молчал. Он мог бы оттолкнуть Лайта от Рюка, мог бы попытаться перехватить Тетрадь, но есть решения, которые каждому необходимо принять самому.  
— Спасибо за предложение, Рюк, — сказал Лайт, — но я предпочту помогать Рюдзаки, будучи живым.  
Тёплые пальцы обхватили запястье Эл.  
Уже на пороге он оглянулся. На кровати не было ничего, кроме стерильно-белого постельного белья и тонкой ночной сорочки. Рюк тоже исчез. Наверное, никому не нравится наблюдать своё поражение, даже шинигами.

Когда тёмно-синее пламя догорело, Лайт моргнул и потёр лоб.  
— Я знал, что это расследование будет нелёгким, но, оказывается, даже не представлял, насколько. Мне кажется, прошло много месяцев, и я вымотался до чёртиков.  
— Не передумал становиться полицейским? — спросил Эл.  
Ему с чего-то почудился запах прелых яблок, что было странно, ведь никаких яблок поблизости не было — блюдо для фруктов стояло пустым, блестя чисто вымытыми боками. Он принюхался, но запах уже пропал. В голове настойчиво крутилась какая-то мысль, он никак не мог ухватить её, а когда попытался проследить путь, по которому она пришла, мысль потерялась окончательно.  
— Нет, конечно. Во-первых, это мой долг, а во-вторых, возможность продолжать тебя видеть.  
— Мы можем видеться, даже если ты не станешь полицейским, — усмехнулся Эл.  
— Правда? — Лайт смотрел на него неожиданно серьёзно, даже напряжённо.  
— Правда, — ответил Эл и потянулся к нему, но замер на середине движения, словно пойманный за руку карманник. Ему стало стыдно.  
— Мне жаль, что так получилось с Мисой.  
Лайт взглянул на него исподлобья, покусал нижнюю губу, будто сомневаясь, озвучивать ли свою мысль. И всё-таки озвучил:  
— Знаешь, я ведь правда до конца был уверен, что Миса невиновна. Даже когда она так легко окрутила Хигути, я…  
Эл собирался сказать, что это нормальное свойство людей — верить в тех, кого любят, но произнести это оказалось неожиданно больно. Он уставился на собственные колени, обтянутые поношенными джинсами.  
— Не надо, не вини себя, Лайт-кун. Я сам склонялся к мысли, что Кира использовал Мису втёмную, а потом подставил под удар. Её участие было настолько очевидным, что закономерно вызывало обратные сомнения.  
Лайт горько усмехнулся.  
— Надо было мне больше тебя слушать. А теперь Миса сбежала, и нет никакой гарантии, что её когда-либо смогут поймать.  
— Зато мы остановили Киру, — весомо возразил Эл, — без его силы Миса не опасна, — он помедлил, подбирая слова, — но тебя, наверное, это мало утешает. Я всё понимаю, она была твоей девушкой, и у вас только-только начали налаживаться отношения…  
— Рюдзаки.  
— Да?  
— Всё-таки иногда ты несёшь такую чушь.  
Теперь уже Лайт потянулся к нему, поймал сильными пальцами за подбородок — почему-то это ощутилось невозможно знакомым — заглянул в глаза. Его взгляд был тёплым, как солнце, пробившееся сквозь осеннюю листву. Прежде чем рационально мышление отключилось, Эл успел подумать, что таков цвет счастья. И вкус…  
Как обычно, Мацуда Тота появился совершенно не вовремя.


	6. Эпилог-2: Крылья

***  
Тягучие, глянцево-серебристые воды медленно колыхались. На них не было ряби и коротких всплесков, как у земных рек, поток струился ровно и спокойно, словно зеркало, ставшее жидкостью. На берегу замерли две фигуры, одна у самой воды, склонившись над гладкой поверхностью, другая чуть поодаль. На песке лежала горка ярких тряпок, странная и неуместная здесь, у этих берегов, под этим небом.   
— Не жалеешь? — спросила Рэм.   
— Глупая ты, — та, кого в прошлой жизни звали Мисой, повернулась к ней. — Хорошая, но всё равно глупая.   
— Я боялась, что ты снова испугаешься, — честно призналась Рэм, — когда посмотришь на мир глазами шинигами.   
Миса всегда оставалась для неё загадкой. Каждый раз, когда Рэм казалось, что она нашла ответ, он оборачивался новым ребусом. Но теперь они обе были здесь, и это могло значить только одно.  
Миса бросила ещё один взгляд на своё новое отражение в воде и встала. На её костях осталось совсем мало плоти, и эта плоть была белой, как вечная зима.  
— Я не испугалась, — она покачала головой, послушав, как звенят оплетающие мочки ушей гранатовые подвески. — Скажи, Рэм, ты помнишь тот день, когда стала шинигами?  
— Нет. Я всегда была шинигами, с самого начала времён.   
— Тогда ты не представляешь, Рэм, что это такое. Я как будто жила, завёрнутая в толстый слой полиэтилена, мне было жарко, тесно, душно… А теперь меня наконец вынули из упаковки. Мир стал таким… таким чётким, ясным. Мои глаза словно отмыли дочиста. Эй, Рэм, да ты, оказывается, умеешь улыбаться?  
— О чём ты, Миса? Все шинигами умеют улыбаться. Ты же видела Рюка.   
— Рюк не улыбается, а скалится, как только челюсть не вывихнул. Но я говорила не обо всех, а о тебе. Раньше ты не улыбалась.   
Рэм пожала плечами. Она всегда чувствовала себя беспомощной, когда надо было объяснять то, что происходит внутри, а не снаружи.   
— Наверное, просто не было повода.   
— Да, ты права, — Миса приблизилась к стопке своей бывшей одежды, подцепила кажущуюся невесомой ткань зазубренным когтем, а потом скатала мягкий комок и бросила в воду. Одежда растворилась прежде, чем пошла ко дну.   
Рэм продолжала наблюдать издали, тогда Миса подошла к ней сама.  
— Чем займёмся? Ты покажешь мне свои любимые места здесь? Только не говори, что всё время сидела и глазела на наш… на человеческий мир! Слушай, а я же смогу теперь собрать те розы? Хочу сделать из них венок.   
Она была забавной. Совсем ещё человек — и в то же время уже не человек вовсе.   
— Сможешь. Но сначала нам нужно вернуться к королю. Там ты получишь свою личную тетрадь смерти. Береги её, как если бы это было твоё сердце.   
Над ними пронёсся, трепеща полупрозрачными крылышками, хрупкий силуэт, лёгкий и острый, как стрела. Миса зачарованным взглядом проводила его, пока он не исчез в перламутровых переливах облаков.   
— Красиво!   
— Это тень ветра, ты их видела.   
— Разве? Когда?  
— Я потом тебе расскажу.   
Но Миса уже отвлеклась. Какое-то время она стояла, задумавшись и покусывая нижнюю губу выступающими клыками.  
— Как удивительно, — наконец вымолвила она. — Джелос подарил мне половину вечности, а ты — всю вечность целиком. И я пришла к тебе, оставив Лайта, хотя так долго думала, что он — моя судьба.   
Рэм не волновала судьба Ягами Лайта, пока она не связана с жизнью Мисы. Впрочем… наверное, она всё-таки была ему благодарна за то, что он не стал удерживать Мису рядом с собой. А ещё больше она была благодарна его другу Л. Лоулайту, сделавшему всё, чтобы сдержать данное Рэм обещание, даже когда оно потеряло свой смысл.   
И всё же ей до сих пор с трудом верилось, что Миса здесь, с ней, навсегда. Что она простила её и приняла такой, какая Рэм есть.   
— Иногда я совсем не понимаю тебя, Миса, хоть и наблюдала за тобой не один год.   
Миса снова позвенела подвесками. Это был красивый звук, такой холодный и чистый. Сама она тоже была красива. На смену хрупкому человеческому очарованию пришла твёрдость слоновой кости и прочность гранитной скалы.   
— Ничего удивительного, Рэм. Чтобы узнать кого-то, мало наблюдать за ним на расстоянии. Это как смотреть фильм, но не быть знакомым с актрисой — увидишь только её роль. Кажется, теперь я поняла, чего хотел Рюдзаки… Рэм, давай начнём всё сначала, я ведь тоже хочу тебя узнать. И у нас на это будет целая вечность.   
Миса расправила крылья.


End file.
